ღLa niña de mis ojos: Emancipación
by Tokio Cristal
Summary: Continuación de "La niña de mis ojos" y "La niña de mis ojos: Revelación" U/A Darien/Serena- Siguiendo al pie de la letra las advertencias del destino, él parece haber encontrado el amor en los brazos de otra mujer. Sin embargo, no tomó en cuenta que alguna vez volvería a cruzarse con aquella joven a la que juró amar eternamente (Dibujo de portada por TokioCristal) FINALIZADO.
1. PRÓLOGO

**La niña de mis ojos: Emancipación**

 **Por TokioCristal**

* * *

 **ATENCIÓN** , está historia es parte de la saga de _"La niña de mis ojos"_ , publicado en el fandom de Sailor Moon. Para más información visitar mi perfil, donde se hallan publicadas las historias.

La primera parte: "La niña de mis ojos"

La segunda parte: "La niña de mis ojos: Revelación"

Y ahora esta tercera parte: "La niña de mis ojos: Emancipación"

* * *

 **Emancipar** según la RAE:

Del lat. _emancipāre._

 **1.** tr. Libertar de la patria potestad, de la tutela o de la servidumbre. U. t. c. prnl.

 **2.** prnl. Liberarse de cualquier clase de subordinación o dependencia.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a Nora, Yssareyes48 y sayuri1707 :) Bienvenidas Angelica X, Joana y Seri Tsukino :D**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¡Qué vivan los novios!

Fue aclamada la pareja al salir de la iglesia, perseguidos por un arco iris de papelitos brillantes y ametrallados con municiones de arroz. Caminaron con apuro hasta la limosina blanca que los esperaba en la salida. Ella ingresó primero, intentando no pisar su largo vestido, él la siguió después, cerrando la puerta. La limosina comenzó a andar y ambos novios miraron hacia atrás. Los familiares y amigos los despedían, algunos con alegría y otros no logrando ocultar la tirria que les ocasionaba verlos juntos.

Cuando finalmente perdieron la visión panorámica de sus seres queridos, la novia envolvió sus brazos sobre el cuello del novio, besándolo con pasión. Él la correspondió, con una sonrisa a medias.

—Te amo Darien —lo besó otra vez emocionada—, no sabes lo ansiosa que estoy de ser ahora la señora Shields, lo mucho que anhelé nuestra noche de bodas…

—Yo también —respondió intentando sonar feliz, aunque su voz se escuchó monótona y plana—. Será muy emocionante...

Habían comenzado la relación un año y medio atrás y, de verdad, Darien había postergado mucho el encuentro sexual entre los dos, con la excusa –léase como mentira- de que todo sería más magnifico y mágico en la noche de bodas. Suena paradójico y casi imposible pensarlo en los tiempos que corren actualmente, pero toda esa parte física que faltaba en el noviazgo, había sido completamente compensada gracias a la abultada cuenta bancaria de los Shields –interprétese como regalos rutinarios y costosos- y el sobreactuado porte de caballero de brillante armadura, que tan bien le salía aparentar, al todavía joven y bien agraciado Darien.

Una pildorita mágica y azul seria eficaz para la noche de bodas.

Aunque sonara triste para los treinta y un años que él ya tenía. Se sentía atraído a la mujer, porque después de todo se había casado con ella. La amaba, a su manera. Después de todo, sin pretenderlo y, no sabía el cómo, lo había conquistado. Fue un coqueteo fugaz, que se transformó en una relación y ahora en un matrimonio.

Su esposa era de generosas curvas, envidiablemente atractiva, de largo cabello amatista y exótica mirada cristalina. A veces se hallaba fascinado ante la belleza de su _"mujer."_ La mirada más clara que el cielo, el perfume bonito, la suavidad de la piel y, mientras más y más la observaba, la figura de la fémina se retornaba más frágil y delicada, el cabello tomaba tonalidades rubias y los ojos se transformaban en un azul atrayente.

De esa manera, Neherenia se desvirtuaba transformándose en Serena dentro de la mente de Darien.

Por más que quisiera amar profundamente a su legalmente concubina, los residuos amorosos hacía la joven e inocente rubia todavía persistían insistentemente en él. Más allá de los dos años que pasaron sin verla, sin tener noticias de ella, en ocasiones miraba hacia el cielo y se preguntaba si Serena todavía lo recordaba...

* * *

La joven mujer, en sus tempranos veinte, alzó la mirada hacía el cielo. La tarjeta que tenía en sus manos, tanteó entre sus dedos, hasta resbalar y caer en el suelo. Bajó la mirada, hacía donde había caído la invitación, leyendo una y otra vez, sin poder creerlo, lo que decía.

—¿Es una invitación a la boda de _Darien..._?

Presionó sus labios en una fina linea. Hacía años que no mencionaba aquel nombre, y en su voz todavía se oía restos del cariño que le tenía.

A veces, Armando Shields le enviaba regalos por correo. Inclusive en dos ocasiones la había visitado en el campus de la universidad donde ella residía. No entendía el porque de aquella invitación de Armando a la boda de Darien que, según había leído fugazmente, hacía dos días había pasado.

¿ _Por qué..._?

¿Qué quería demostrar con aquello?

Los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y pateó con fuerza la invitación en el suelo.

Así que finalmente Darien la había olvidado.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Un mal día

La niña de mis ojos: Emancipación

Por TokioCristal

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS por los favoritos, alertas y comentarios.

Yssareyes48, ZHA93 (Holaaaaa! que bonito verte por aquí :D), Nora, Mia, Angela, zabitamt1975, Angelica X, sayuri1707, Joana, Maxim de Lioncourt, Elsy82, a Mia otra vez :), Ivette, Claudia Flores, ChrisBell, Guest (anónimo julio 15), Erika Tsukino, Guest (anónimo julio 17), Melody (que bonito comentario :D, muchas gracias), y a Guest (anónimo de julio 23, al que le dedicó especialmente este capítulo :D)

Sepan disculpar la tardanza. Y cualquier herror que shejen a ashar en la lectura...

* * *

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO I: "Un mal día"**

.

.

AÑOS DESPUÉS

Había regresado, finalmente, después de cuatro largos años, en los cuales cosechó una madurez que reflejaba el lado más tranquilo y templado de su sensible personalidad. La larga temporada que estuvo afuera de su país no la hizo más dura, aunque su actuar impulsivo se había asentado en el pasado y analizaba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor con más frialdad. Era una señorita hecha y derecha (leáse entre comillas, porque al fin y al cabo sólo tenía 22 años), con grandes motivaciones a futuro y viviendo el presente.

Y allí se hallaba, caminando sobre su propia sombra, con los pensamientos por las nubes y los nervios a flor de piel. Entró en un restaurante finamente decorado, buscando con la mirada a su _"cita"_ de aquel día, y sus ojos azules chocaron sin querer con la figura de un atractivo mozo, el cual le sonrió con abierta coquetería. Las mejillas de Serena se encendieron y entró en pánico. Solía pasar cuando un chico se detenía a mirarla más tiempo de lo normal. Intentó ignorar la situación y con la cabeza gacha y la postura rígida, caminó directo hacia una chica vestida con unos enormes lentes negros y una gorra de amplia visera.

—¡Hola Mina! —exclamó alzando la mano.

La muchacha cubrió sus labios con el dedo índice en son de silencio. Las mejillas de Serena se encendieron.

—Di un poco más bajo mi nombre. Nunca sabes si hay paparazis cerca...

Serena entonces entrecerró los ojos y con disimulo miró sus alrededores, sentándose lentamente frente a su amiga.

—¿Está muy insoportable la fama? —cuestionó con una sonrisa.

Después de todo, existía una enorme razón para hacer esa pregunta: No todas las personas tenían en el BILLBOARD HOT 100 un sencillo número 1. ¡Y claro! Mina Aino lo había conseguido en su segundo álbum de estudio.

—Sabes lo que dicen —Mina se tocó la frente con la mano—. Los primeros meses de boom mediático son los más estresantes. Me persiguen por todos lados. Personas que no conozco me envían mensajes y me esperan a la salida de mi casa... No es que no me guste, ¿sabes? Amo ser adorada, pero también extraño un poco la privacidad que tenía antes…

Serena sonrió con compasión al percibir el tono rendido de su amiga.

—La última vez que te vi fue en París, hace un año... —aseveró la mujercita de dos coletas, colocando el dedo índice contra su pera y mirando hacia el techo—, han pasado demasiadas cosas desde entonces…

Mina suspiró asintiendo en silencio.

—Sí, lo sé —admitió—, aunque hemos mantenido la comunicación por mensajes de texto y, así, a pesar de todo... continuamos siendo amigas en los momentos buenos y malos… —Serena asintió en completo acuerdo, ya que era así—... a todo esto, ¿tu padre se encuentra mejor?

La mirada de la joven Tsukino entristeció de repente. Aquella había sido la razón principal por la que había tenido que abandonar sus estudios de medicina en el extranjero, faltándole dos años más para recibirse completamente.

—Por ahora está bien, aunque no se sabe a ciencia cierta que enfermedad es la que la aqueja...

—Ha de ser una situación horrible... —comentó Mina con tiento—, pero verás que todo saldrá bien.

La joven de dos coletas omitió hacer comentario alguno. Sólo sonrió tímidamente con la mirada perdida en la mesa. Estaba viviendo una situación familiar horrible, y debía mantenerse entera por su madre Ikuko y Sammy, que apenas era un jovencito (algo rebelde) de dieciocho años. De repente sintió unos brazos envolverla con calidez. Se permitió cerrar los ojos por un instante, dejándose llevar por aquella sensación de seguridad y comprensión.

—Tranquila Serena… —musitó Mina contra el oído de su amiga—. Hay momentos en los que parece que todo va mal pero hay que resistir… sólo resiste, cuando vinimos a este mundo no sabemos lo que es la vida, sólo se aprende y se sabe de ella viviéndola, con todos sus cosas malas y buenas…

Serena asintió, separándose de Aino sin decir nada.

Mina volvió a sentarse en su lugar, sin saber que más decir. Su amiga parecía reacía ahondar sobre la enfermedad de Kenji Tsukino. No comentó nada más sobre el asunto y, de repente, para focalizarse en otras cosas, comentó:

—¿Y tus estudios?

—Ya he averiguado todos los trámites que debo hacer, porque en realidad todavía no me he recibido como doctora. Voy a revalidar en nuestro país lo que he estudiado en el exterior, y así me anotaré en la Universidad... Si todo sale como lo estipulado, creo que me darán una pasantía de un año en el hospital _"Americano."_

—¿Ves?, ¡eso es algo bueno!, ¡estarás cuidando de tu padre también al mismo tiempo! —comentó Mina intentando mantener la buena vibra—… además, ¿el Americano no es el hospital dónde trabajaba Darien antes?

—Sí.

Mina entrecerró los ojos. Las mejillas de Serena se encendieron.

—Armando ha de ser paciente de ese hospital —comentó como si nada Mina.

—Ah...

—Y por supuesto que Darien también...

—Ah... ¿sí? —cuestionó Serena con tiento, sin poder ocultar la inseguridad en su voz.

Aino sonrió de medio lado, arreglándose los lentes de sol.

—¿Todavía no lo superas? —fue tan directa como una estocada en el corazón.

—¿Qué cosa?

—A Darien, por supuesto.

El cuerpo de Serena se retornó rígido y, sin expresión aparente en el rostro, respondió:

—No me pasa nada con él.

—Ah, ¿segura? —preguntó con actuada inocencia—. Porque te tengo algunas noticias respecto a Darien.

—No me interesan.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, no me interesan —respondió cortante.

—Bien.

Se miraron y en ese momento llegó un mozo. Pidieron lo mismo para comer, después de todo tenían gustos culinarios parecidos. Y cuando el mozo se fue, volvieron a mirarse directo a los ojos.

—Quieres que te cuente, ¿no? —dedujo Mina, ya cansada del juego de miradas incomodas.

Serena no dijo nada, pero la otra rubia interpretó ese silencio como un sí.

—Ya sabes que está casado.

—Claro que lo sé. Hace un par de años atrás me llegó una invitación a su boda...

—Bien, pero eso no es lo que realmente te iba a decir —susurró insegura, buscando aquellas palabras que no resultaran tan dolientes y que fueran directas—. Durante hace cuatro años que tú y yo no hemos hablado sobre Darien, como si fuera un tema tabú…

—Lo es…

—… pero ya que has regresado al país supongo que en algún momento te lo cruzaras y esto tienes que saberlo ya que él...

—No. Jamás me cruzaré con él —la interrumpió otra vez.

—Sí, lo harás, porque Darien es mi amigo y Armando, con quien tú te sigues hablando, es el hermano de él. Es prácticamente imposible que no lo hagas...

Serena se mordió la punta de la lengua. En parte, su famosa amiga tenía razón.

—Prosigue Mina con lo que ibas a decir, por favor.

La chica del moño rojo inhaló con fuerza, quitándose de modo atropellado los lentes de sol y la gorra que llevaba. Fue directa. Sin más. No pudo detener a su lengua a tiempo. Debía decírselo. Serena lo tenía que saber.

—Va a ser _padre._

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella revelación.

—¿Qué? —sólo atino a decir como una idiota.

—Si, como escuchas. Su esposa está embarazada de cinco semanas.

—Ah... bien —susurró robóticamente mirando a Mina a los ojos, como si la información no hubiese sido procesada en su cerebro. No dijo nada por largos instantes, hasta que finalmente volvió a cuestionar por inercia—… ¿ _qué_?

—Que Darien va a ser padre…

—¿Quién?...

—Darien.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Cómo qué _cómo_?

—¿Qué?

—Que va a ser padre.

—¿Quién?

—Me estoy mareando… ¿Serena estás entendiendo lo que te acabo de decir?

—Yo… —titubeó con la mirada perdida en la mesa—, no entiendo… que... ¿qué _dijiste…_?

—Darien va a ser padre, su esposa está embarazada de cinco semanas… —volvió a responder con paciencia.

—No puede ser cierto —negó por inercia al caer en cuenta finalmente sobre lo que le había dicho Mina.

—Sí, Serena, no te estoy mintiendo, él me lo dijo.

Frunció el entrecejo y sus dientes rechinaron con fuerza.

—¡Pero sí él no quería tener hijos!

Mina parpadeó lentamente con seriedad.

—Eso no lo sé —admitió manteniendo la calma—, pero sí sé que Armando se encuentra algo enfermo y que Darien ahora se está ocupando de la empresa familiar. Podría decirse que el matrimonio de Darien fue por conveniencia más que por amor…

—Eso puede que sí, pero un hijo no se tiene por conveniencia —la refutó con sensatez—. No se puede negociar de esa manera con la vida de un ser vivo que todavía ni acaba de nacer.

Mina alzó sus cejas sin comprender del todo la actitud y comentario de Serena.

—Hay gente que tiene hijos sin necesidad de amarse entre ellos…

—No me refiero a eso Mina.

—¿Entonces a qué?

—Armando me comentó sobre la tradición familiar de los Shields. Siempre el primer hijo debe ser varón, aunque en realidad, todo los hijos deberían ser varones. Es un modo de mantener la estirpe familiar, la descendencia, según ellos.

—No creo que Darien lo haga por eso… O tal vez sí. ¿Pero no es algo que hacen la gran mayoría de familias ricas? Cuando hablé con él se mostró contento por la noticia. De verdad, Darien es feliz sabiendo que será padre. No creo que lo vea como una obligación más, o un peso sobre sus espaldas…

El temple de Serena cambio a uno más tranquilo. Se había dejado llevar por las emociones. Especialmente por aquellas que tenía atoradas en su garganta, desde aquel momento en que Darien la dejó sin ningún argumento con peso, más que el hecho (según él), de no querer tener hijos.

—Tienes razón. Está bien, no puedo ocultar que... Que saber eso me pone algo triste pero yo... me alegro por él—admitió finalmente con ciertas distancias—, a pesar de todo... De todo lo mal que lo he pasado, no puedo negar mis sentimientos hacia él pero tampoco puedo obligarlo a que me quiera. La relación fue de a dos, los dos cometimos errores y no pudimos superar la barrera que nos distanciaba. Él ahora está bien. Y soy feliz con saberlo —la voz se le quebró en la ultima palabra—... sí, lo vuelvo a repetir. Soy feliz con saber que está bien, que finalmente pudo formar una familia... Y a pesar de todo, continuo siendo una estúpida —apretó con fuerza los labios, intentando no decir las siguientes palabras, aunque no tuvo reparos en agregar—, porque a pesar de todo, yo siempre... siempre lo esperaré... y todavía... no sé...

Mina frunció levemente el ceño y encorvó la boca con tristeza.

—Serena una persona no puede borrar de la noche a la mañana a alguien —musitó con la garganta ronca—. Es obvio que Darien te sigue amando...

—No intentes hacerme sentir mejor porque estás logrando lo contrario.

Puso una mano sobre las frías manos de Serena.

—Mira, no te lo digo para levantarte el ánimo. Te lo digo porque él me lo dijo una vez, hace algunos años atrás. Y yo conozco a su esposa y puedo asegurarte que jamás lo he visto verla con los mismo ojos con los te miraba a ti.

Serena alzó las cejas con aburrimiento.

—Últimamente te has vuelta tan amiga de él... —indagó con tono suspicaz—, de seguro sabes más cosas que las que yo sé...

—Él es mi mejor amigo y tú eres mi mejor amiga. No creo saber más cosas de Darien que tú, después de todo, la única persona con la que siempre ha sido completamente abierto en sentimientos es contigo —respondió mientras admiraba su reflejo en el servilletero. Serena entrecerró los ojos—. Además con su esposa Neherenia no me llevo muy bien. Me detesta y yo la detesto. Por eso no tengo mucha relación con Darien. Y últimamente soy más amiga de Armando, que es el que me ayuda con mis negocios en el ámbito musical...

—Sí, lo sé... —asintió algo desanimada—, pero olvidemos lo que hemos hablado. No quiero tocar este tema otra vez... —pidió Serena dibujando en su rostro una sincera sonrisa—. Quiero hablar de otras cosas como... Como, hablemos de esta nueva cantante con la que te comparan... ¿Rei Hino?

El rostro de la joven Mina se crispó, y su ceja comenzó a moverse de modo nervioso.

—No la menciones.

—¿Por qué?

—También nos detestamos a muerte.

Serena no indagó más.

* * *

 **Un mes y medio después. Día preciso: martes 13.**

 **SHIELDS COMPANY S.A**

Caminó directo hacia el estacionamiento. El día ya estaba oscureciendo y hoy no tenía más asuntos que atender. La corbata le apretaba más de lo común cada vez que trabajaba en el negocio familiar. Odiaba ser empresario. A los dieciocho años trabajó durante dos años con Armando, y luego se decidió finalmente por seguir una carrera que le interesara, pero ahora volvía a lo mismo. Desde hacía cuatro años que trabajaba otra vez en la empresa.

En vez de salvar vidas se dedicaba a generar más capital para su familia, algo que sinceramente lo hacía sentirse más vacío.

Antes de entrar en su automóvil escuchó un grito femenino en el otro extremo del estacionamiento. Corrió hasta allí, y las personas alertadas se empezaron a amontonar alrededor del cuerpo de una mujer tendida en el suelo. Darien se acercó sin pensarlo. Le tomó el pulso. Se hallaba tibia. Las pulsaciones del corazón parecían normales, aunque no estaba consiente, pero había algo… algo que lo perturbaba.

¿Serían los ojos abiertos con las pupilas dilatadas?, ¿o la mancha en la frente en forma de medialuna negra?... O tal vez el hecho de que ella, a pesar de tener signos cardíacos, no respirara.

De repente vio un manchón, como de tinta negra, amontonarse en la camisa de la mujer. Llevó con inseguridad las manos hacia la tela.

—Perdón —fue lo primero que dijo antes de tirar de los botones. En el medio del pecho se alojaba un hoyo negro agusanado. No entendió lo que estaba mirando. Algunas personas que estaban a su alrededor empezaron a gritar horrorizadas, pidiendo desesperadamente una ambulancia. Él no halló su voz en la garganta. Quedó mirando ese punto, completamente anonado por la situación. Por primera vez en su vida se había quedado en blanco. Esto no era algo que se enseñaban en los libros académicos de medicina.

Casi por inercia y, sin saber porqué lo hizo, se atrevió a tocar ese lugar. Los gusanos se evaporaron como polvo debajo de sus dedos y el hoyo negro comenzó a desaparecer, junto con la media luna negra. Escuchó a la mujer inhalar con fuerza y luego exhalar con lentitud, como si hubiera vuelto a la vida. Darien parpadeó perplejo sin entender lo que había sido eso y se miró las manos con la que la había tocado. La mujer cerró los ojos, cayendo dormida.

Él sólo la contempló...

Y en ese momento lo supo.

Desde lo más interno de su alma.

Esto era tan solo el comienzo de aquello que estaba esperando: su enemigo estaba en los alrededores, y él estaba ansioso de atraparlo y hacerle pagar una por una todo el sufrimiento que le había ocasionado.

* * *

—Acaban de llamar de la emergencia móvil... Está por llegar un paciente nuevo, con los mismos extraños síntomas que los anteriores... —fue lo primero que dijo una medica, adentrándose en la sala de enfermería.

Serena miró a sus compañeros de trabajo aprontarse, y frunció levemente el ceño.

Desde que ella había entrado en el hospital, dentro del rubro de medicina general, ya habían sido cinco personas que llegaban con esos extraños síntomas. Los pacientes llevaban meses de todo tipo de malestares internos, comenzando con fiebre, desmayos y vómitos. Esos eran síntomas muy generalizados, que gran mayoría de enfermedades lo presentaban. Pero los exámenes de toda índole (neurológicos, endocrinólogos, etc) no mostraban nada raro. Tal como estaba sucediendo con su padre, Kenji Tsukino, que se hallaba enfermo y no se sabía bien el porqué. Es más, desde hacía tres meses se hallaba en observación dentro del hospital Americano, en un lugar aislado, siendo monitoreado y analizado como un conejillo de indias, en compañía con otros pacientes que presentaban los mismos síntomas. Algo que detestaba enteramente, pero que sabía que era la ultima opción que tenía para salvarle la vida. Ahora, lo más raro de todo esto y, con lo cual, se hallaba más que preocupada, es que de repente de un día para otro los pacientes enfermos por este extraño (todavía no catalogado) virus, quedaban inertes, con signos cardíacos y sin signos respiratorios, siendo esa la etapa final… porque en cuestión de horas fallecían.

Se estaba barajando la posibilidad de que fuera una bacteria, inmune a toda medicación existente, y que se alojaría en el cuerpo de manera casi imperceptible. Los sucesos estaban siendo ocultos para la población, por el miedo generalizado que fuera a repercutir en la sociedad. Era una "enfermedad" difícil de analizar para los científicos, ya que en los individuos fallecidos jamás se hallaba ningún rastro de enfermedad, como si se hubiera evaporado junto con la persona al momento de morir.

* * *

—Así que eso fue lo sucedió Darien —comentó la medica, luego de escuchar atentamente a su ex compañero de trabajo, el cual había llegado al hospital junto con la paciente, la cual se hallaba ingresada en observación, dentro de urgencias.

—Sí. Reaccionó de la nada. Fue algo muy raro. Ahora parece que sólo estuviera dormida…

—Y es que lo está. Se la está monitoreando y no parece tener nada raro... como los demás pacientes que hemos analizado.

Darien entonces la miró con completa seriedad, atento a todo lo que fuera a decir.

—¿Qué demás pacientes?

—Darien, esto tiene que mantenerse como un secreto profesional entre tú y yo…

Él simplemente asintió, escuchando, sin perder detalle alguno, lo que estaba revelándole la medica. Su mente comenzó a conectar ideas, buscando posibles soluciones. Pero halló más callejones sin salidas que puertas a las cuales abrir.

—... y Jedite los está analizando.

—¿Jedite?... ¿quién es Jedite?

—Es un médico francés, especializado en estos temas que te acabo de comentar…

—Oh, ¿de verdad?…

La mujer, de cabello corto y rubio y de inmensos ojos castaños, asintió con seriedad.

—¿No molesto si vengo a otra vez al hospital a visitar a la mujer que ayudé en la calle?

—De ahora en más, sólo médicos especializados pueden interactuar con aquella paciente.

—¿Dices que no estoy lo suficientemente capacitado?

—Perdón que lo diga, pero no creo que estés capacitado.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—De todas formas regresaré en algún momento.

—Darien, ¿por qué?

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Yo también quiero saber la raíz de aquella misteriosa enfermedad…

—No creo que la vayas a encontrar aquí. Está más allá de la comprensión medica…

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Hay algo más oscuro y siniestro detrás de esto —advirtió.

—Eso lo veremos —agregó con tono confiado.

Entonces Darien colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, y salió de aquel consultorio, cerrando la puerta tras sí. Caminó por el pasillo que se conectaba en sí hacia otros tres pasillos, y justo cuando iba a doblar hacia la izquierda, alguien lo pechó de frente, cerrando los ojos por inercia y sosteniendo a aquella figura de los antebrazos para que no cayeran los dos contra el suelo. Sintió el sonido de hojas desparramarse. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y miró a la joven muchacha que sostenía. El corazón se le detuvo. Ella levantó la mirada.

Fue un segundo. Sólo un segundo.

O tal vez fueron más.

No sabían a ciencia cierta.

Porque fue verse otra vez frente a frente, luego de cuatro largos años, para sólo darse cuenta, una y otra vez, que ella para él era el cielo despejado y azul, y que él para ella continuaba siendo el mar, a veces quieto y otra veces turbulento, donde ella se reflejaba en ocasiones.

Darien la soltó, como si estuviera tocando fuego. Serena frunció el ceño y reaccionó apartando la mirada. Se alejó unos pasos para luego agacharse a recoger las hojas que se le habían caído en el suelo. Él se mantuvo estático por un instante, observándola. Dio un de paso inseguro hacia a la trémula y frágil figura femenina. El corazón de Serena se aceleró como si estuviera a punto de salir corriendo hacia el lado contrario de su cuerpo. En sus oídos retumbaron en decibelios potenciados el sonido de la suela contra la fina loza. Estaba atenta, tan atenta como un cordero a punto de ser degollado, esperando por lo que fuera a hacer el hombre...

Darien dio otro paso más.

Los dedos de Serena se cernieron con fuerza sobre la ultima hoja. Veía aquella sombra imponente y masculina acercarse, como si estuviera a punto de cernirse sobre ella. Se armo de valor y levantó la mirada y, todo lo vio como en cámara lenta, reflejado en matices grises y tristes; Darien pasó de largo, con las manos en los bolsillos y con expresión de hastío en el rostro.

La joven no hizo movimiento alguno, como si aquella helada indiferencia se hubiese convertido en un filoso puñal. El cuerpo le reaccionó por acto de reflejo, levantándose roboticamente del suelo. Abrazó con fuerza las hojas sobre su descontrolado corazón, se relamió los labios resecos y miró de reojo hacia sus espaldas. Él hombre continuaba caminando sin mirar hacia atrás. Quiso llorar ante el rechazo masculino, pero no lo hizo. Ni una sola lágrima bajó por su lozano rostro.

* * *

Entró en el amplio living de su hogar, caminando directo hacia la biblioteca.

—Darien... ¿Y esa cara? —escucho decir a su esposa, finalmente cayendo en cuenta que ella se hallaba allí, sentada comodamente en el sillón frente a la estufa, y envuelta en una larga bata blanca.

—Eh... —musitó parpadeando lentamente—, hola... —saludo con tono perdido.

—Te ves raro.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tu mirada tiene un brillo extraño.

Darien se rascó la sonrosada mejilla.

—Ah, eso... —susurró con una tonta sonrisa y sus mejillas se retornaron mas rojas aun—. Es que me encuentro feliz... —admitió.

Neherenia alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada importante.

—Dime Darien...

—Me encontré en la calle con una persona que no veía hace años.

—¿Quién?

—Un amigo... —mintió.

—Oh, está bien..

El hombre se sintió como en un callejón sin salida, como un ratón frente a un temible felino. No quería hablar sobre el porqué estaba feliz y menos con su esposa.

—¿Qué estas quemando? —cuestionó para cambiar de tema, llevando su atención hacia el fuego.

—Nada importante. Estuve revisando algunas cosas innecesarias en nuestro dormitorio... —respondió aburrida, descansando su tersa mejilla en el hueco de su garra de uñas rojas. Las llamas danzaban sobre el iris de sus ojos cristalinos.

Darien escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miró el fuego por un instante, hasta que cayó en cuenta sobre aquello que Neherenia observaba consumirse. Horrorizado, y casi sin pensarlo, metió la mano dentro del fuego, sacando el peluche y echándolo contra la alfombra. Presionó su calzado contra el peluche, buscando aminorar las pocas llamas que todavía lo consumían. Finalmente lo logró y con tristeza observó como la palabra Usako ya no existia grabada sobre el pecho de algodón. Sólo era ahora un peluche maltrecho y carbonizado.

—Ahora ya no te gusta, ¿no? Su belleza fue consumida por el fuego...

Un escalofrío bajo por la espalda de Darien pero no se achico ante aquel comentario de su esposa.

—Maldita sea Neherenia, ¿por qué tienes que tocar mis cosas?

—Detestaba esa peluche. Olía a perfume de mujer.

—¡Era mio!

Neherenia hizo un gesto sobrador con las cejas, sonriendo irónica. Sostuvo un espejo que estaba en la mesa ratona y se observó con coquetería, como si su esposo fuera sólo un decorado más del living. Darien apretó con fuerzas los puños y se lo sacó bruscamente de las manos, lanzándolo hacia el fuego. Se escuchó una pequeña explosión y las llamas se avivaron aun mas. Neherenia observó completamente perpleja el fuego, para luego mirar con reproche a su marido.

—¡Oye!, ¿qué haces?, ¿estás loco?

—¡Lo único que haces es estar mirándote todo el día tu reflejo, y encima te tomas el atrevimiento de revisar mis cosas! —exclamó enojado.

No le molestaba que su cónyuge fuera una mujer coqueta, pero ya había pasado algunos extremos, desde tener una habitación sólo con espejos o que pusiera el grito en el cielo si se llegaba a romper alguno. No quería ser malo con ella, porque después de todo la quería, pero varias veces le había aconsejado ir al psicólogo.

—¡Puedo revisar tus cosas porque soy tu esposa!, ¿o acaso me estás ocultando algo?

Toda tensión desapareció en su cuerpo. Cayó en cuenta sobre el impulso horrible que había tenido al romper el espejo de su esposa.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Claro que no te oculto nada. Perdonáme —musitó con la mirada perdida sobre el muñeco carbonizado en el suelo.

—¡Ahora tendré que comprar otro espejo nuevo! —continuó con su verborragia—, mejor dicho me lo compraras tú porque has sido el que lo rompió —ordenó, y Darien se dio media vuelta sin decir nada, caminando hacia la entrada—. Ey, ¿a donde vas?

—A comprarte otro espejo nuevo.

Neherenia parpadeó con confusión ante la respuesta tan robótica de su marido. No supo interpretar si eso era parte de su disculpa, es decir, el hecho de comprarle el espejo de bolsillo nuevo (a fin de cuentas, no lo necesitaba, ya que ella tenia unos cientos más) o si con aquel comentario encubría un tinte irónico en sus palabras. A veces le costaba ver el trasfondo de lo que decía Darien.

—Iras de compras y no me llevaras?

—Perdón Neherenia pero necesito salir solo. De repente mi humor ha cambiado.

—Todo porque he destrozado ese peluche de porquería —comentó con altanería, mirándose por momentos las uñas.

—No era una porquería —respondió con la voz plana, sin emoción alguna—, pero no tengo ánimos de discutir contigo —agregó templado y manteniendo ciertas distancias—. Debes calmarte... Yo debo calmarme... por el bien de nuestro futuro hijo —pidió dándole un leve vistazo al vientre de Neherenia.

Frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño. Ella ya llevaba doce semanas de gestación y no se notaba ni un diminuto cambio en el cuerpo femenino. Después de todo, Neherenia era muy minuciosa con su apariencia física, tan perfecta e inmaculada, manteniendo la lozanía de la juventud con mucho recelo. Le sorprendió el hecho de que su esposa pudiera quedar embarazada, al fin y al cabo, la había escuchado referirse a los embarazos como su lecho de muerte, en el que su cuerpo sufriría grandes cambios que para ella serian difíciles de afrontar.

—Tienes razón, al fin y al cabo nos ha costado concebir un hijo... —comentó entre una suave sonrisa irónica, y volviendo a sentarse en el sillón frente a él. Cruzó con coquetería sus piernas y alzando levemente las pestañas, comentó—. Eres apasionado en la cama pero cuando todo termina te vuelves frió como un tempano.

—Exageras como siempre.

—Inclusive nunca me has dicho que me amas.

—Si lo he hecho. Lo hago por cada cosa que hago por ti.

Neherenia frunció el entrecejo.

—¡No! Yo te hablo de decirme un te amo literal, con palabras.

—Si lo he dicho sólo que no te acuerdas, supongo, o no me has prestado atención cuando ha sucedido... Ademas si estoy contigo es porque estoy enamorado de ti.

No mentía. Estaba enamorado de Neherenia. No podía describir con palabras exactas sus sentimientos, porque no lo sabia con certeza. Pero algo había, ademas de cariño. Ya llevaban dos años juntos. Algo como "amor" debía existir entre ellos...

Ella se levantó del sillón, acercándose a Darien, apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de él. De repente lo sintió rígido y frió. El hombre sólo la observaba, con expresión vacía. Ella parpadeó suavemente, sonriendo. Cerró los ojos y fue acercando su boca a los labios tensamente cerrados.

Darien le apartó el rostro.

—¿Por qué me rechazas? —cuestionó Neherenia, apartándose de él

—Me voy —solo respondió sin atreverse a mirarla.

Y así se fue, sin decir nada más.

* * *

Apagó el auto y sus ojos viajaron por la rambla. Colocó su frente contra el volante y suspiró con fuerza.

¿Por qué había regresado?, ¿por qué tenía cruzarse otra vez con ella? Apretó los puños encima de su rodillas. Todavía era muy temprano para volver a verse. Él sabía que de todas formas se volverían a reencontrar pero no se imagino que sería de esta manera, todo tan repentino, justo cuando su enemigo comenzaba a dar indicios de existir.

De repente tuvo una sensación punzante en el pecho. Dirigió su mano hasta allí, intentando tranquilizar los nervios que afloraron en su cuerpo, como si con la palma pudiera detener los latidos descontrolados de su corazón. En sus oídos retumbaron, y levantó la mirada, como si por intuición supiera que algo pronto estuviera por suceder. Y allí, en la afueras, una figura femenina apareció frente a los faroles del automóvil.

—Tú... —susurró, reconociendo enseguida aquellos ojos que por instantes se veían rojos.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más bajó del automóvil y caminó con tiento hasta aquella mujer, que con la mirada templada seguía cada movimiento masculino.

Se observaron en completo silencio. Ella vestía harapos blancos y largos hasta el suelo, sucios y manchados de sangre. Tenía una larga cabellera violeta y ondulada, y sus ojos eran muy curiosos: por momentos se apagaban y encendían en un rojo escarlata y luego en un azul atrayente... Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, era la luna dorada y menguante en la frente de la mujer.

De repente, toda tensión del cuerpo femenino desapareció.

—Veo que todavía no han podido ejercer el control mental sobre ti —susurró aliviada.

—¿De quiénes hablas?

La mujer dio unos pasos inseguros hacia Darien. Él se permitió analizarla más a fondo. Tenía abrasiones en el cuello y muñecas, como si hubiese sido muy fuertemente atada con cadenas, además de una punzante herida en el pecho.

—Ayúdame... —fue lo ultimo que la escuchó decir, antes de que ella cayera desmayada en los brazos masculinos, retornándose al segundo siguiente en un gato negro muy mal herido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No quedé muy convencida con este capítulo xD pero quería actualizar. No sé cuando volveré a hacerlo, pero espero que sea pronto.


	3. Planes

La niña de mis ojos: Emancipación

Por TokioCristal

* * *

Lis211: Gracias Li, me alegro que te guste la saga :) espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado :D

Joana: Sí, es verdad, Darien estuvo muy frío. Estoy poniendo en marcha esa idea del pretendiente, pero todavía no logró plasmar las ideas en mi cabeza jajajaja mmm, lo del embarazo de Neherenia, puede que sea así. Un gusto verte aquí de nuevo :)

GUEST (anónimo 23 horas atrás) Sí, es totalmente como dices. Diste en el clavo con esa parte de la historia jejejeje! :D

SOL: Hola! :D Si, el pasado tal vez haya sido manipulado. Darien puede que sea padre, puede que no jejejjejeje Saludos! :))

FAN: Me morí con tu comentario del macho alfa jajajajaja Jamás había leído tanta testosterona junta en un sólo comentario. El cuerpo me dolió ante tal espécimen varonil. Casi me hizo salir del closet... del closet en donde estaba escondida. Te mando un cordial saludo desde mi ultra secreta ubicación PD: Armando? Buo ish Arrrmando? I dant keniu jim... Bueno, no, en realidad sí, en este capítulo regresó Armando.

MJSAAVEDRAS: Muchas gracias! Gracias por las alertas y favoritos

también, te mando cariños! :)

YSSAREYES48: Se casó con el peor enemigo jajajaja Gracias por pasarte otra vez :D

CLARA: En este capítulo se explica un poco más eso. Gracias por pasarte! :D

NATUMOON: Muchas gracias guapa! :) En algún momento, tal vez se dé, que aparezca :)

GUEST (anónimo julio 24): *pongo mi mejor rostro de diva gay* Te

doy un punto por la sinceridad jajajjajaja

MIA: Holaaaa Mia :D, tu comentario hizo que me reemplantearme varias cosas, y así nació la inspiraron en este capítulo, para serte sincera jejeje Muchas gracias :)! No sé que sucederá con Armando, sinceramente. Te mando un abrazo :D!

Gracias también a Zasury923 :)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO II: "Planes"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Es Luna! —exclamó Mina al ver el cuerpo del felino envuelto en una frazada dentro de los brazos de Darien.

—Estaba muy mal herida cuando la encontré. Todavía no despierta.

Mina se llevó la punta de los dedos a los labios, dándose pequeños golpecitos sobre ellos, como tanteando allí una duda impertinente que quería salir de su boca.

—Artemis nos había dicho que se hallaba muerta... —mencionó con desconcierto—, eso quiere decir que...

Los rasgos masculinos se crisparon ante esa obvia acotación.

—Artemis mintió... —dio por concluyente, porque al fin y al cabo era el único escaparate lógico que hallaba.

La rubia movió su cabeza a ambos lados.

—No, Darien... —negó con la mano sobre el corazón—, Artemis no mintió. Aquel ente con el que hablamos no era Artemis...

—¿Estás segura?

—Claro que lo estoy.

Darien miró al gato en sus brazos, quien parecía dormir apaciblemente. Tocó con el dedo la felina mejilla, acariciándola con extrema delicadeza. Por más extraño que se escuchara, le generaba seguridad tenerla cerca.

—No puede quedarse en la mansión, así que se quedara en tu casa —indicó depositandola encima de la cama de Aino.

—Me parece lo correcto.

—Además he traído algunos artefactos médicos para monitorearla mejor. En realidad no sé como tratarla ya que no es humana ni tampoco un animal normal y corriente. Tampoco sé a ciencia cierta si despertara ahora o dentro de algunos días. Sin embargo, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que sane.

Mina miró al felino por momentos y luego asintió en completo acuerdo.

—Luna es la única que puede decirnos la verdad —aseguró Darien con esperanza—, y luego, cuando todo esté bien —sus labios tantearon acorde a sus nerviosos latidos, pero no se achicó, dando por seguro, sin dejarse ir para atrás lo que iba a decir—, viviré mi vida a lado de Serena.

La joven alzó las cejas, y una leve muesca de disgusto se diviso en su boca. Por más que intentara defender a Darien, Serena tenía mucha razón. El hombre era un egoísta.

—¿De verdad crees que ella estará esperándote por tanto tiempo?

—Esperamos cientos de años para estar de nuevo juntos.

—¿Y tu esposa?, ¿y tu futuro hijo?, ¿Serena de verdad aceptara eso?

Darien miró por momentos lo brillante de sus zapatos de cuerina, entre cavilaciones internas.

—Mi hijo nacerá —comenzó a decir con cautela— en una familia privilegiada. No le hará falta nada. Las parejas se divorcian todos los días. Así mismo mi padre se casó dos veces. El primero fue un matrimonio arreglado y nació Armando. El segundo fue un matrimonio por amor, y de ese modo nací yo.

Mina entonces comprendió las reales intensiones de Darien y, antes de poder decir algo, él las reveló sin ningún tipo de atadura.

—Si muero, por lo menos mi actual familia tendrá un heredero que siga con la dinastía de los Shields —fue directo, aunque sonara en parte cruel y calculador-, por eso me casé.

—Darien tú no vas a morir...

No refutó aquel comentario.

—Aquel ente maldito me amenazó con hacerle daño a Serena —masculló con rencor—, implantando en mi mente recuerdos dolorosos y alejándome de ella con la advertencia de que seré quien le causará la muerte... Inclusive sospecho que fueran ellos los que han intentado fallidamente eliminarme en dos ocasiones, primero con el intento de asesinato de parte de Beryl y Diamante y, segundo, con el accidente automovilístico, en el cual perdí mi memoria. Pero por algo no lo han logrado. Ahora más que nunca están esperando algún movimiento en falso de mi parte. Y saben que soy terco. Que ellos son la única piedra en mi camino... Y que no permitiré que lastimen a Serena, porque la única manera de dañarla sera primero ocasionándome la muerte, y saben que yo, a lo que menos tengo miedo, es a la muerte.

Cada palabra muda, cada palabra dicha, cada pensamiento oculto, cada pensamiento expresado, todo estaba allí, en cada vocal, en cada consonante, detrás de toda esa sopa de letras. Porque Darien estaba seguro, que si reencarnó no había sido por mera coincidencia, a pesar de que en realidad no recordara del todo su vida pasada. Reencarnó para enmendar los errores del ayer, y sabía que Serena era aquello por lo que había renacido.

Mina frunció el ceño con decisión y colocando las manos contras sus caderas, aseguró, guiñando un ojo:

—No sé las razones por las cuales han querido lastimarlos. Pero lo que si sé es que si estoy aquí, hablando sobre esto contigo, es porque mi destino es ayudarte.

Darien simplemente sonrió.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días, hasta llegar el domingo. Serena se hallaba observando los artículos de cocina de un supermercado mayorista, cuando vio a lo lejos a Armando acompañado por una hermosa mujer, esbelta, de largo cabello ondulado y violeta, y vestida con un hermoso vestido largo y gris, que ponía en evidencia las curvas femeninas.

Armando se alejó de aquella mujer comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba Serena, la cual, alertada, sostuvo una olla como si estuviera viendo su reflejo en el interior. Lo sintió colocarse a su lado. Bajó lentamente la olla para mirarlo, pero él parecía estar muy atentó curioseando una cuchara flexible.

—Armando... —susurró.

El hombre levantó la mirada.

—¡Oh, petit Serena! —exclamó con una inmensa sonrisa.

—¡Armando! —le correspondió permitiéndose darle un abrazo, que fue correspondido—. Tanto tiempo.

—Es verdad. No nos vemos desde aquella vez que fui a verte al aeropuerto, el día que regresaste al país.

— Si, pasaron ya unos dos meses desde entonces.

—Es verdad.

Y entonces Serena se separó del cuerpo de Armando, señalando de un modo no disimulado hacia donde estaba la mujer, la cual se hallaba distraída mirando su reflejo en una hilera de espejos.

—¿Es tu novia? —preguntó con picardía.

Las mejillas del hombre se encendieron y parpadeó sorprendido.

—Gracias a Dios estoy soltero.

—¿Una conquista ocasional?

—No.

—¿Quién es?

—Es la esposa de Darien.

—Ah.

Toda expresión de simpatía desapareció en su rostro. Achicó los ojos, observando más atentamente a la esposa de su ex novio. Y de repente sintió un frío helado bajar por su espalda. ¡La conocía! Claro que sí. Ya la había visto una vez. Era la chica de los tappers, la mujer que Darien le había perjurado que no había sucedido nada.

Los ojos de Armando pasaban del rostro odioso de Serena a la figura de su cuñada.

Darien apareció de la nada, colocándose a lado de Neherenia.

—Puedo percibir la incomodidad en el ambiente... —susurró Armando con tiento y achicando los ojos. De repente, como si una lamparita se hubiese encendido encima de su cabeza, agarró del brazo a Serena. La chica lo observó con terror. Él sonrió confiado—. Vamos a saludar...

Y entonces la comenzó a arrastrar hacia la posición donde se hallaba el joven matrimonio.

* * *

Darien detuvo sus pasos a lado de su mujer, observando en la hilera de espejos el reflejo de ambos. De repente en su visión apareció Serena, parándose entre los dos.

El corazón masculino se agitó descontrolado en el pecho, como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica que lo transportaba devuelta a la vida. En ese momento, más que nunca, se sentía con los pies sobre la tierra.

Hacía cuatro años que no la veía tan de llenó y atentamente, aunque sólo fuera un oasis del fulgor femenino sobre un cristal. Ella se veía ligeramente más alta y esbelta, con las curvas de una reloj de arena. Era como una manzana no corrompida, roja y brillante, el fruto más prohibido desde los principios de los tiempos para Darien. Y él, como aquella vez que lo pechó en el pasillo, se quedó sin habla, sin saber como actuar...

Al segundo siguiente Armando se colocó al costado de Serena, haciendo un ademán de saludó con la mano. Neherenia viró su rostro, mirando a medias a sus espaldas. Entrecruzó miradas con Serena, la cual sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho, que no supo interpretó como soledad.

Darien se giró. No podía aparentar indiferencia, como la anterior vez. Y ahí la vio de frente. Su rostro continuaba manteniendo la frescura de la adolescencia: pómulos esféricos y labios como un capullo de rosa. Mirarle a los ojos siempre había sido para Darien como abrir una caja de pandora, porque Serena era la mujer con la mirada más transparente que conocía.

—Ey, mira a quien he encontrado Darien... —dijo Armando con su mejor sonrisa sobreactuada, posando sus manos sobre los rígidos hombros de Serena.

Darien miró a su hermano y luego las manos de él sobre el cuerpo de su ex. Puso cara de nada.

—Hola Serena... —saludó cuando halló la voz en la garganta, tendiéndole la mano.

Serena lo miró y luego sus ojos se posaron en Neherenia, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

—Tú eres la chica que me atendió aquella vez en el apartamento de Darien, cuando fui a devolver los tappers.

Serena sonrió.

—Sí, lo soy. Ahora que te veo entiendo mejor las cosas.

Darien cayó en cuenta sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y, como si Neherenia no fuera su esposa, se acercó un paso más hacia Serena, diciendo por inercia:

—Serena no es lo que piensas...

—Ya no tienes que explicarme nada —aseveró con frialdad, con la lengua tan filosa como un cuchillo—. No somos nada. Ademas, no me interesas. Me da igual lo que hagas —enfatizó lentamente la última palabra. Luego en su rostro se volvió a dibujar una sonrisa amable y mirando hacia la mujer de Darien, susurró—. Te felicito Neherenia por el embarazo. Ahora me permiten tengo que seguir haciendo algunas compras.

Y entonces, sin agachar la mirada, se fue sin decir nada más.

—Que bonito primer encuentro —susurró Armando entrelazando sus manos detrás de su espalda y comenzando a caminar hacia la dirección en la cual se había ido Serena.

—¿A dónde vas Darien? —preguntó Neherenia al ver que su esposo se disponía a ir detrás de Armando.

—Voy a... —calló ante la mirada de reproche de su esposa.

—Así que ella es la tan mencionada Serena —aseguró más bien para si misma.

Darien frunció el ceño. En ocasiones, en algunas divagaciones personales e intimas, había cometido el fatal error de llamar a Neherenia como Serena.

—Te prohíbo que vuelvas a verla. ¿Me escuchaste Darien?

—Tú no puedes prohibirme ver a alguien.

—¡Soy tu esposa! —exclamó—, ¡al menos mantén las malditas apariencias!

Darien estuvo motivado a responderle de manera poca delicada, sin embargo él no era así, además que los fríos ojos de Neherenia se había llenado de lágrimas, totalmente angustiada por la situación. Y otra vez, internamente se repetía que la _"quería"_ , que estaba " _enamorado_ ", porque después de todo llevaban " _dos años juntos._ " Y así repitiéndose internamente aquella farsa (farsa a medias, porque al fin y al cabo pasaba el mayor del tiempo con ella), casi auto convenciéndose, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del frágil cuerpo femenino... Y se disculpó, como solía hacerlo en casi todas sus riñas matrimoniales.

* * *

 **LUNES 7:30 A.M**

 **HOSPITAL AMERICANO**

Darien adentró su cuerpo en la zona restringida para pacientes enfermos. Ya le habían explicado algunos asuntos nuevos. Principalmente que, a pesar los síntomas tan comunes y a la vez tan raros, habían descartado que fuera algo contagioso. Y se estaba barajado la posibilidad que la "enfermedad" fuera un trastorno genético, todavía no descubierto. Lo que mantenía en vilo a los médicos y científicos especialistas, era el porqué, los pacientes, horas de antes de morir, mantenían sus signos vitales menos la frecuencia respiratoria, algo que resultaba ilógico y prácticamente imposible, biologicamente hablando.

Después de mantener una charla sobre asuntos técnicos con la medica, fue presentado con el jefe de laboratorio.

—Él es Jedite.

—Un gusto —saludó Darien, tendiendo su mano hacia el muchacho de cabello rubio.

Jedite no respondió y continuó haciendo su trabajo sin darle la más mínima importancia a Darien. El muchacho de cabello oscuro frunció el ceño. No esperaba que Jedite fuera Miss Simpatía, pero si pretendía que respondiera el saludo. No dijo nada más y sostuvo entonces una planilla, buscando entre los números la mujer a la que había traído a urgencias ocho días atrás. Claro, hubiese venido antes si su agenda no estuviera ocupada de tanto trabajo por los asuntos de la empresa familiar.

Encontró el número del cubículo, que era un seis, y abrió la cortina.

Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda al ver a aquel paciente que no era quien él estaba buscando específicamente.

El hombre recostado en la cama, y conectado con sabe dios cuantos cables, achicó la mirada como inspeccionando a la persona que estaba frente a él.

—Buenos días —saludó Darien intentando recobrar la compostura, pero no dijo nada que se había equivocado de paciente—. Mi nombre es Darien y vine a ver como se encuentra...

El paciente alzó ambas cejas.

—Darien —musitó con reconocimiento—, ¿acaso usted no era profesor de mi hija Serena?

—Eh si... —asintió sin más.

Entonces Kenji Tsukino sonrió con calidez y simpatía, ante la tímida mirada de Darien.

—Oh, que bueno volver a verlo señor Chiba —indicó con buen ánimo—. Usted ha sido una enorme influencia positiva para mi hija. No sabe lo duro que ha estudiado ella durante estos años...

—Sí, me imagino, Serena nunca se rinde —dio por hecho, mientras miraba los números en las maquinas, anotándolos en la planilla—, además de que es una chica buena...

—Y sigue soltera...

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. Que raro que lo esté, siendo ella una chica tan bonita...

Sinceramente, saberlo, le había ocasionado una feliz indescriptible. Casi podía ver en su mente un sol sonriente y radiante...

De repente, la mirada de Kenji Tsukino se retornó llenó de tristeza y Darien lo observó con más atención.

—La verdad, es que no quisiera irme de este mundo sin ver a mis hijos realizados y felices...

El hombre de cabellos negros sonrió a medias con la mirada templada.

—Señor Tsukino usted no se ira a ningún lado... Bueno, capaz sólo lo hará para regresar a su casa cuando esté completamente sano, pero por lo demás no se deprima... Tendrá tiempo de sobra para ver a su familia.

Kenji lo observó vacíamente.

—Mi esposa, que es el amor de vida... Mi pequeño Sammy, que últimamente está sufriendo los traspiés de la adolescencia... Y Serena... Ella siempre fue la niña de mis ojos... La luz de mi vida... ellos quedaran solos... —reveló con sensatez. Darien no supo que decir—. Sé que moriré dentro de poco... Estoy cansado de estar aquí... Lejos de mi familia... Solo...

Darien lo observó por largos momentos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda.

—No diga eso...

—Lo digo porque lo sé...

—Usted no está solo, y prometo que se mejorara. No dejaré que le pase nada malo...

Kenji no dijo nada más y observó entristecido la entrada.

* * *

—Hola.

Serena miró por inercia a sus espaldas.

Jedite se hallaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta. Le resultó raro que la saludara. Al fin y al cabo se conocían desde que ella estaba en París, y nunca se dirigieron la palabra. Lo había visto en la universidad dando algunos seminarios sobre genética.

— _Bonne nuit..._

—Jedite, ¿se te ofrece algo? —preguntó Serena, intentando controlar los nervios que le daban al tener ese hombre cerca.

—Oh, nada en especifico en realidad...

—Ah, está bien...

Entonces continuó guardando sus cosas en su mochila, ya que era hora de retirarse del hospital.

—Te he visto, en la _Université de Paris_ , junto a Amy Mizuno —comentó de la nada Jedite, cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho.

—Ella y yo estudiábamos juntas allí.

Y sobrevino otra vez el incomodo silencio. Serena cerró la mochila, y colocó un tirante en una de sus hombros, dispuesta a salir del consultorio, pero Jedite no se lo permitió al poner un brazo en la entrada. La rubia lo observó perpleja y él solamente sonrió con picardía.

—Desde la primera que me crucé contigo me has llamado poderosamente la atención.

—¿Yo? —preguntó señalándose a si misma, sin poder creerlo. Al fin y al cabo Jedite era un hombre frío y distante con todas las personas que lo rodeaban, aunque había notado que él tenía un nivel de persuasión sorprendente.

—Tengamos una cita...

Serena abrió los ojos como platos y sus labios titubearon con confusión.

—Yo no puedo. El trabajo, los estudios, no tengo tiempo para salir con nadie...

—Mejor piénsalo y luego me dices...

Antes de que Serena pudiera contestar algo, Jedite se dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir nada.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pido perdón por cualquier error. Este capítulo lo he escrito hoy. Llevo escritas algunas cosas de otros capítulos, pero todo dependerá si no cambió de opinión a ultimo minuto xD Por ahora soy un tren sin vía... (¿se dice así?) sin rumbo... sin eso que usan los trenes... *se pone profunda*...**

 **Saludos, nos estamos viendo :)**


	4. Darien Pov

**La niña de mis ojos: Emancipación**

 **por TokioCristal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LA RESPUESTA A LOS COMENTARIOS ESTÁ ABAJO.**

 **Nota:** Diez días atrás de la publicación de esta tercera entrega falleció mi padre. No lo comenté en capítulos previos porque no es un asunto personal que me guste ahondar. Como justificación, mi mente ha estado muy caótica últimamente. Este capítulo iba a ser completamente diferente. Había algo escrito pero no me convenció. Dejé que pasara el tiempo hasta que se me ocurriera una mejor idea. Tengo lagunas mentales a veces. ¿De verdad he llegado a publicar ya tres capítulos? Jajajaja Así que tomando en cuenta los comentarios decidí mejor redactar esto, porque yo siempre tomo en cuenta sus opiniones, al fin y al cabo son ustedes quienes me leen, a veces inclusive me dan ideas o me hacen retroceder sobre cosas que pienso hacer (aunque a veces las termino haciendo para llevar la contra, porque soy mala muy malisimaaaa jajajjaja) Perdón si es corto, o si encuentran errores, era más largo pero decidí dejar la otra parte del capítulo para el siguiente capítulo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DARIEN POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Vendrá la muerte y tendrá tus ojos"_ , bien recitaba Cesare Pavese en su poema. Y puedo dar por hecho que fue así cuando la conocí, porque desde el primer instante me he sentido morir cada vez que estoy lejos de ella. Su amor fue y es el aliciente que me da vida y que a la vez me la quita. Y ahora estar viéndola en estos instantes a los lejos acompañada por otro hombre, definitivamente era para mí como clavar una estaca más profundamente en mi mal herido _corazón._

Joven y buen mozo, medico de cuarta (porque no existen de quinta), francés, siendo hallado los orígenes de su nombre en una piedra preciosa: _Jedite_.

Debí suponerlo desde el primer instante en que me lo crucé. Las pocas veces que he ido al hospital siempre ese imbécil ha estado alrededor de Serena, pero jamás le he prestado demasiada atención a la relación de los dos, principalmente porque he estado ignorándola y, por otra parte, he tomado en consideración que Jedite es el medico que se ocupa de la extraña enfermedad de Kenji Tsukino, así que por obvias razones ambos deben mantener constante dialogo. Sin embargo esa comunicación parece haber traspasado un poco las frívolas fronteras profesionales, situación que me ocasiona disgusto y asco.

Entrecerré los ojos. La joven pareja tomó asiento en una mesa alejada a la mía. Creo que dejé un agujero en la hoja de mi agenda por la presión que ejercí con la punta de la lápicera. Escuché un carraspeó femenino. Finalmente miré a mi joven esposa y luego a los demás acompañantes de la mesa. Estoy en una cena de negocios dentro de un restaurant lujoso. Armando me observó de reojo mientras continuaba charlando animadamente con otro empresario. Recobré mi compostura y sonreí levemente a Neherenia.

—¿Has estado escuchando algo de lo que te dije? —cuestionó ella casi entre dientes, de modo que sólo yo la escuchara.

—No —admití con la voz calma y aburrida—, no te estaba escuchando, perdóname...

Neherenia me monitoreó con aquellos ojos fríos y distantes, tan desiguales a los de mi Serena.

—¿En ningún instante dejas de trabajar con esa agenda? Siempre estas sacando apuntes...

¿ _Apuntes_? Ahora sólo se me ocurren una lista de improperios poéticos hacia Jedite. Lo detesto. No me gusta verlo tan cerca de Serena. Es más, creo que no me gusta ver a ningún ser vivo del sexo masculino cerca de ella. ¿Podría considerarme a mi mismo como _posesivo_? Pues no, este sentimiento se fundamenta como inseguridad, aunque jamás lo admitiré en voz alta. Serena puede estar rodeada de cuanto hombre –léase como _"amigo"_ \- que se le ocurra, pero eso no quiere decir que aquello a mi no me ocasioné malestar. Es decir, no estamos juntos, eso lo sé, pero de verdad duele reconocer que ella me está olvidando para empezar su vida con alguien más, porque ella en realidad se ha dado su tiempo para dejar sanar las heridas de nuestra caótica relación, cosa que yo no he hecho porque sé que jamás, por todas las veces en las que reviva, podre apartar esa sensación que me ocasiona una sola mirada de ella.

—Darien.

—¿Qué?

Neherenia colocó su mano contra su pera.

—Cuando frunces el ceño de esa manera tan fea se te acentúan más las arrugas —confesó con timbre aburrido.

Entrecerré los ojos y mis mejillas se encendieron. Eso fue un duro golpe para mi personalidad narcisista. No dije nada, Neherenia se puso a hablar con la esposa de un empresario que estaba a su lado, y yo aproveché ese instante para mirar hacia la mesa donde se hallaba Serena con el idiota de Jedite. Y, como si lo supiera de antemano, su joven mirada chocó con la mía, y yo me sentí desfallecer como un crío siendo descubierto en una travesura. Mis pómulos se ruborizaron. Y si, rectifico: vendrá la muerte y tendrá tus ojos, mi prohibida y dulce _Serena_ …

Otra vez sentí la garganta de mi esposa carraspear levemente.

—Vaya, así que es " _eso_ " lo que te mantiene de tan malhumor... Eres tan _sentimental..._

Serena apartó su mirada de mí y yo hice lo mismo. Cerré mi agenda, colocando mis manos sobre la portada. Mi esposa no hará ningún comentario sobre el asunto porque –gracias a _"Dios"-_ estamos acompañados por más gente y debemos mantener las apariencias, sin embargo, me veo con la necesidad de acotar con algún comentario para que no me malinterprete, porque luego discutir con la embarazada e hipersensible Neherenia será un dolor de cabeza.

—No me malentiendas. A mi me da igual que ella esté acá.

Para mi sorpresa mi esposa no dijo nada más. Capaz que mis cualidades de mentiroso han evolucionado para mejor. Y seguimos cenando mientras de vez en cuando de modo disimulado miraba de reojo hacia la mesa de Serena.

Sonrisas. Risas. Tomadas de mano. Mejillas sonrojadas.

Juntos se ven tan asquerosamente adorables.

Entre copa y copa de vino, y sin darme cuenta, ya no disimulaba nada, ni que los miraba. Neherenia alzaba las cejas pero hacía de cuenta que no sucedía nada. Armando sólo se dedicaba a llenarme las copas con disimulo, mientras hablaba animosamente con los empresarios y sus esposas. Dos botellas de vino. Nada más y nada menos, y una tercera por comenzar. Sentía algo de calor. Armando me sirvió otra copa de vino, con su típica sonrisa de amable anfitrión. Amo a mi hermano (nótese la ironía en mis palabras). Él siempre tan cordial y falso. Si fuera a saltar en un precipicio y no me animara, Armando me daría el empujón final, ¿acaso no está haciendo eso en este mismo instante? Él nunca ha entendido de puntos intermedios, o te lanzas o no te lanzas, no hay que dudar.

De repente Serena se levantó de su lugar. No hice nada, aunque quise ir detrás de ella. Bebí dos copas más. Cinco minutos y se está tardando. Comencé a carraspear nerviosamente mis dedos contra la mesa. No lo pude resistir más. Me disculpé con las personas de la mesa y me levanté. Fui hasta el pasillo que llevaba hacia los lavados. Todo está tan blanco e iluminado, mi reflejo en traje oscuro y corbata definitivamente comienza a verse distorsionado sobre la perfecta loza. Ya no sé si soy yo o un dibujo abstracto y vergonzoso de mi mismo. Apoyé mi espalda contra una pared y simplemente me mantuve observando la puerta del baño de damas, y a los segundos la vi salir. Nuestras miradas chocaron de frente. Ella me observó con sorpresa y yo... yo sentí mi figura pegada al piso. Serena agachó la mirada (detesto que haga eso) y vi las intensiones de sus pequeños pies de irse (o escapar como un roedor), pero yo fui más rápido, colocando por inercia mi mano contra la pared, como un escudo para que no siguiera su camino. Ella apoyó suavemente su mano contra su pecho, miró mi brazo con los labios titubeantes y luego me observó. No dije nada y con delicadeza la fui acorralando. Serena tanteó hacia atrás hasta adentrarse otra vez en aquel lujoso baño. Cerré la puerta tras nuestras espaldas.

—¿Que haces? —me increpó con su nueva voz de mujer adulta.

Ni siquiera yo sé lo que estoy haciendo. Caminé de un extremo a otro del amplio espacio, dando un rápido vistazo hacia la parte bajas de las puertas de los baños. Estamos solos. Entonces volví hacia el extremo en el que estaba ella y cerré con tranca la puerta principal. Luego coloqué mi mano contra la madera, como buscando apoyo, porque siento el equilibrio a veces perdido, no sé si es a consecuencia del alcohol o porque ella está a mi lado

Serena me miró. Sus dulces y apetecibles labios titubearon.

—¿Estás borracho? —cuestionó perpleja y sonreí—, estás borracho... —ya no había signo de interrogación, lo dio por hecho.

Pude ver una mirada de reproche a través de sus dulces y enojados ojos azules.

—Serena... —susurré con una tonta sonrisa—, ¿por qué... estás con el imbécil de Jedite?

De verdad no soy capaz de medir mis palabras. Hace cuatro malditos y eternos años que no la veo y que no estoy con ella de esta manera. Cuatro años de emociones y sentimientos reprimidos. ¡Cuatro! Según leí –claro, aunque no creo en estas cosas- en la numerología el número cuatro representa la _realidad_ , la concreción (en mi vida no hay nada concreto), la estabilidad (permítaseme una risa bipolar), la armonía, la objetividad y nosécuantasporqueriasmas. ¿De verdad? Pues para mí esos cuatros años han representado todo menos felicidad.

Serena puso su típica postura de niña caprichosa y malcriada, podía vislumbrar en ese mohín molesto a la pequeña adolescente de la cual me enamoré locamente y que hoy en día era una jovencita de veintidós años. La miré sin más, sin darle realmente importancia a lo que me decía. Sus labios se movían furiosos pero no la escuchaba. Mi mente se hallaba en " _mute_." Solo me detuve a analizarla… ¿De verdad el número cuatro representa la _armonía_? Oh, si un ángel bajara en este mismo segundo para revelarnos que nos **_emancipaba_** de todo mal, pues, en ese mismo instante me escaparía con Serena sin mirar hacia atrás. Saldría del maldito restaurant y no volverían a vernos jamás...

La analicé más detenidamente. Vestido rojo y entallado en sus femeninas caderas. Casi le llega hasta las rodillas… Digo _"casi",_ porque seguro sentada se le ve parte de los blancos y suaves muslos. Digamos que en una mujer de grotescas curvas –para más detalle: pornográficas- se hubiese visto vulgar, pero en ella este vestido se veía fino. Para ser sincero Serena nunca ha sido una chica de senos voluptuosos y trasero enorme, pero ante mis ojos (lejos de los ideales de belleza occidentales) es perfecta. Es la primera vez que la veo vestida así, lejos del holgado uniforme escolar o de los vestidos acampanados. Su vestimenta actual podría estar más acorde a una cita a solas conmigo, que a una cena romántica con el estúpido de Jedite en un restaurant de alta clase. Sentí rabia ante aquella idea. ¿Qué se supone que harían ese par de jóvenes luego de su cita?

—... y ahora te exijo que te apartes de la puerta y me dejes salir.

—No.

—¿Cómo qué no? Te digo que me dejes salir.

—No quiero...

—Voy a gritar...

—Inténtalo...

Serena no gritó. Respiró hondo pero no lo hizo. Pero pude ver la rabia aumentar en su transparente mirada. Sonreí con sorna. Al fin y al cabo yo siempre me salgo con la mía... Dependiendo, porque en realidad últimamente me ha ido mal en todo.

—¿En algún momento dejaras de ser tan engreído?

—Yo no soy engreído —aludí con una confiada sonrisa—, simplemente soy _yo._

—Darien ya estás lo suficientemente grandecito, ¿no? —eso fue un comentario ágil y cruel contra mi edad—, ¡así que deberías darte cuenta a tu edad que no está bien jugar con los sentimientos de las personas!

Mi rostro se retornó serio.

—No estoy jugando…

—¡Claro que sí!

—Si solamente supieras… —susurré más para mí que para ella.

Entonces la vi cerrar las manos en fuertes puños.

—Odio cuando hablas a medias. ¡Deja de comportarte de esa manera!, ¡me lastimas!

Nos miramos directo a los ojos. Serena con lágrimas traicioneras. Yo, sin expresión aparente. Y no pude resistirlo, por más trabas que interpusieran entre los dos, la necesidad era aun mayor a toda adversidad que se presentara…

La abracé con fuerza, como si temería perderla, como si algo fuera a alejarnos en ese mismo instante. Envolví mis brazos fuertemente en la frágil y delicada cintura. Escondí mi rostro entre la unión de su cuello y hombro, sintiendo su dulce aroma, su tersa piel. La amaba tanto, que tanto amor resulta impensable dentro de mi cuerpo. Solo a ella y a nadie más quería.

—Darien… —susurró con su voz aniñada, sin corresponder mi silencioso abrazo—, ¿estás llorando?

—No, por supuesto que no… —respondí con la voz plana y sin emociones, aunque mis ojos decían lo contrario.

—Darien, por favor... _no…_

La abracé con más fuerza. Ella continuó sin corresponderme. ¿ _Por qué_? Le besé con suavidad el grácil y desnudo hombro, siguiendo la curvatura hasta su tierna mejilla. La sentí tensarse, como si le costara reconocer mis caricias. La realidad es que está siendo tan desdeñosa y cruel ante mi afecto. Viró su rostro hacia donde estaban mis labios. Me miró. Sólo milímetros separan nuestros rostros. Que diferente se ve su mirada, tanto así que me asusta. Antes sus ojos solo demostraban amor hacia mi figura, ahora se veían desafiantes y fríos, como si en estos cuatro años hubiera reunido el valor necesario para decir lo siguiente:

—Quiero que me sueltes.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que me sueltes...

—No te quiero soltar...

—No me importa lo que quieras, sólo suéltame —pidió con tono moribundo.

Y así de ese modo me alejé, estrellándome en la realidad y volví a esa inseguridad latente, como una tímida tortuga retrayéndose otra vez dentro del caparon que le da seguridad, ese caparazón que para mi es duro y frío como la indiferencia que me caracteriza.

—Deja de jugar conmigo —afirmó con la mirada desafiante—, ya no soy una nena de dieciséis años…

—No te vayas...

Creo que ese comentario que salió de mi boca encerraba (más allá del deseo de que se quedara en ese instante conmigo) las ansias de que la Serena que alguna vez llegué a conocer no se fuera nunca.

—Tienes una familia de la cual responsabilizarte. Olvídate de mí Darien.

Apartó la mirada y caminó hacia la puerta. Por inercia la sostuve del antebrazo, como un último intento de que no se fuera. Sin mirarme, tiró de él, desasiéndose del agarre y se fue junto con lo que más amaba...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Yssareyes48:** Tu punto sobre Neherenia es interesante :D **Fan:** Va a pasar algún tiempo para que el centro mágico se ponga en acción jajajaja **Zha93:** Perdón por la tardanza, espero andes bien! :D **Lenna:** Me gusto tu frase. La iba a utilizar en este capítulo pero no supe donde ponerla jajaja :) **Mjsaavedras:** Tienes razón en eso, el anterior estaba corto y este también. Te mando cariños también :D **Natumoon:** Justo estaba hablando con un amigo sobre los hombres jajajaja Darien se está comportando muy así. Te mando un abrazo :) **Mia:** Puede que sí Neherenia y Jedite conozcan a Darien y Serena de antes. Tome muy en cuenta tu comentario, tus deseos son ordenes :) **Adela:** Tu comentario me hizo reflexionar sobre los posibles finales que puede tener esta historia. Da para verlo más profundamente. A veces el típico final de terminaron felices para siempre funciona, y otras veces capaz que hay que dar un paso para el costado. Cuando esté llegado el momento de terminar el fanfic haré un balance entre lo que he escrito y espero hacer un final acorde al fanfic jejeje Gracias! :) **Ivette:** Muchas gracias!, espero que este capítulo también te guste :D **Sol:** Una idea de tu comentario inspiró un párrafo de este capítulo jejeje Es verdad lo que dices. **Zabitamt1975:** El valor de Serena ha salido a flote :) Muchas gracias por tus comentarios en el cap 2 y en el cap3 **Mimi:** Es verdad, eso del amor verdadero. Gracias por tu comentario! :D **Mystjotaku:** Muchas gracias :D! Por ahora creo que estoy empezando a tomar el rumbo, aunque a veces me pierdo jejeje **Aylen:** Sí, creo que es hora de los personajes maduren otra vez, porque a diferencia de las dos entregas anteriores, Serena ahora tiene 22 años jejeje y ya es más independiente. En la anterior parte Serena tuvo que acostumbrarse al cambio de vida de Darien, bueno, ahora Darien va a tener que acostumbrarse a los cambios de Serena. Te mando un abrazo guapa! :D **Guest (anónimo):** Muchas gracias :)! Tenés razón. No resuelve nada teniendo una familia para hacer sufrir solo a Darien. Para ser sincera, Serena no consiguió pareja durante los cuatro años porque siento que la relación que tuvo con Darien fue tan fuerte, que primero tenía que hacer una retrospectiva sobre quien era ella, pasando desde una adolescente insegura a una joven madura (aunque también insegura jaja), además que me ha sido difícil encontrarle alguien que esté en realidad a su altura, como es debido. Además creo que ella nunca le haría mal a Darien. Si es que en el futuro en este fanfic Serena se enamora de alguien más (puede que pase, como que no, pueden haber sorpresas jejejejejejajaja), va a ser de manera sana y realista. Te mando saludos!

Gracias también a las alertas y favoritos.

En fin, el próximo capítulo espero corregirlo pronto (fue redactado al mismo tiempo que esta parte). Hay una idea entre los comentarios que he visto que ha rondado mucho desde hace un tiempo. Me la estoy reemplanteando.

 **"Vendrá la muerte y tendrá tus ojos…" :)**


	5. Crimen

**La niña de mis ojos: Emancipación**

 **por TokioCristal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias a, Guest (muchas gracias por tu comentario, ese final puede ser una vía :D), yssareyes48 (si lo del capítulo anterior el panorama ya se veía feo, bueno, en este se va a ver peor para ser sincera jajaja), CONEJA (no lo había pensado, me gusto tu punto de vista :D), Perlita (Bienvenida a mi historia, me alegra que te guste. Es verdad, ese amor que se tienen es eterno. Gracias por el pésame. Te mando un abrazo :) )**

 **Buenos chic s, este capítulo también está corto, pero espero que les guste :D La historia va tomando forma otra vez.**

 **ATENCIÓN: HOY TENEMOS LA PARTICIPACIÓN ESPECIAL DE UN PERSONAJE DE LA PRIMERA PARTE... una ex novia de Darien...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO V: Crimen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Merci por la cena, belle Ikuko —agradeció Armando con su típico porte francés.

—De nada señor Shields. Es usted bienvenido a cenar cuando quiera.

Serena asintió ante lo dicho por su madre. Armando sonrió ampliamente.

—Cuando tenga el día libre, capaz que pase por aquí.

—Lo esperaremos —dio por hecho Ikuko para lugar mirar a su hija, quien se hallaba en el porche parada a lado de Armando—, Serena, cuando regreses de acompañar al señor Shields, por favor fíjate si alguna tienda todavía se halla abierta y compra lo que te pedí.

Serena asintió otra vez, como una niña buena y obediente. Entonces, Armando y Ikuko volvieron a despedirse, y el hombre se fue con la joven rubia.

—Vaya, que bonita familia tienes Serena —comentó el rubio.

—Sí, mi familia es genial.

—Además he descubierto lo acogedores que son los espacios reducidos.

—Pues múdate a una casa normal.

—Ah, llevo viviendo tanto tiempo dentro de la mansión Shields que ya la considero una extremidad más.

Serena rió y Armando sonrió.

—Me sorprende que hayas aceptado mi invitación a cenar Armando.

—Llevas invitándome desde hace meses así que finalmente he decidido acceder.

—Mis padres te querían conocer desde hace tiempo, al fin y al cabo, eres el hombre que me ayudó en los temas de la beca de la universidad.

—Eso es verdad —aseveró con porte engrandecido—, además todavía no has terminado de estudiar, y tenemos un contrato firmado desde hace cuatro años atrás, ¿lo recuerdas?

Serena entrecerró los ojos.

—Me queda medio año más de estudios…

—Lo sé, pero sino logras concretarlo de todas formas tendrás que devolverme el dinero que te di, junto los intereses agregados.

—Tú siempre hablando de negocios…

—Podría hablar contigo de otras cosas, pero no creo que sea el momento de conversarlas…

—¿Cosas cómo _qué_?

Armando paró sus pasos de repente, poniéndose frente a ella.

—Serena.

—¿Qué?

Se miraron directo a los ojos.

—Allí hay una tienda abierta —señaló hacia el lugar.

—Ah.

Serena miró hacia aquel lugar. Había pensado que le iba a decir algo más interesante.

—Bien, y ahora hablando sobre lo que te quería decir.

Lo volvió a mirar con atención.

—Sabes que me queda poco de vida.

Serena se largó a reír.

—Armando no digas estupideces. Estás mejorando favorablemente, lo dicen los médicos.

Él continuó con su porte prudente y formal.

—Hablo en serio.

—Armando…

El hombre le sostuvo las dos manos con delicadeza. Las mejillas de Serena se encendieron ante el tacto de ambas pieles. Armando la observó intensamente hacia los ojos.

—Quiero…

—¿Qué?...

—… que te _cases_ …

—¿Cómo?

—… con _Darien._

Serena rompió el agarré ofendida y continuó caminando hacia la parada de ómnibus.

—Eres un completo estúpido.

—Serena. Lo único que quiero en esta vida antes de morirme es…

—… si entiendo que quieres que tu _hermano_ sea feliz, pero él ya está casado y va a tener un hijo.

—No, eso no. ¡Lo que quiero es preservar el dinero de mi familia!

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco. Tenía que haber supuesto que era eso, al fin y al cabo, Armando en sí no era un ser humano muy sentimental.

—Ya lo preservaras con el matrimonio y futuro descendiente de tu _hermano._

Armando cruzó los brazos contra su pecho, en una postura no muy típica de él.

—A mi Neherenia me da mala espina —confesó—, es como sentir la muerte en los alrededores, ¡lo juro Serena! Se siente _así_ —aparentó sentir temblores—.Creo que se quiere deshacer de mí.

—Que paranoico te estás volviendo Armando —señaló con tono aburrido.

—Sé que tú serías la perfecta esposa Shields.

Las mejillas de Serena se encendieron y una imagen pasajera e idealizada llegó a su mente. Tan lejano se veía ahora aquel sueño, hallándose guardado en el baúl de los deseos de su tierna adolescencia. Miró hacía la luna por un instante y de verdad sintió por un momento que podía ser real, verse a si misma vestida de blanco y del brazo de su eterno y prohibido primer amor.

—¿Eso crees? —cuestionó pensativa—, ¿y qué hay con los hijos varones de la tradición Shields?

—Es una tradición familiar estúpida, que siempre he detestado. Toda mi vida he cuidado los bienes de mi familia. No he llegado a conocer nada más además del dinero. A mi madre ni siquiera le interesa si estoy bien o mal y a mí me da igual todo lo demás. ¡No quiero que todo el dinero y bienes que he logrado crear se derrumben por culpa de la estupidez de Darien!

—Armando…

El susodicho volvió a sostenerle las manos con seriedad.

—Si no quieres casarte con Darien entonces cásate conmigo.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó pasmada.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—¡Armando! —desarmó el agarre, como si en realidad estuviera tocando fuego.

Armando se largó a reír.

—Oh, ahora que lo pienso me agrada la idea. ¡Casémonos Serena!

—Creo que ese ómnibus te sirve —dijo completamente abochornada, buscando cambiar de tema.

Levantó la mano en ademan de pare, aunque el ómnibus en realidad se podía divisar casi a un kilómetro de distancia y frente a los semáforos en color rojo. De todas formas se mantuvo en esa postura rígida sin atreverse a mirar a Armando.

—¿Entonces eso quiere decir que sí te casaras conmigo?

—¡No he dicho nada!

—Tampoco has dicho que no.

—No digo nada porque se me hace una idea absolutamente ridícula.

La luz del semáforo se puso en verde y el ómnibus comenzó a andar otra vez.

—Tendrías millones, casas, autos, joyas, mucha ropa, zapatos, entradas vip a lugares exclusivos, no trabajarías jamás en tu vida…

—Calla Armando.

—¡Inclusive un Darien de carne y hueso rondando por los alrededores!

El ómnibus paró, y Armando subió los escalones.

—Prometes muchas cosas materiales, ¿pero que hay del amor?, ¿acaso existe el amor en tu corazón? —le increpó con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza.

Armando sonrió levemente.

—Si quieres que te ame, lo haré también…

— Armando si que eres un hombre raro…

—¡Piénsalo Serena! —las puertas del ómnibus se cerraron.

—¡No, jamás me casaría!

Pero justo cuando dijo esas palabras el ómnibus ya había comenzado a andar.

* * *

—Creo que es mejor y más talentosa… —comentaba una panelista de un programa de televisión—, Rei Hino definitivamente es más exitosa que Mina Aino…

La susodicha frunció el entrecejo y lanzó el almohadón contra la pantalla del LCD, y para rematar terminó apagando el artefacto. Luego dejó caer su espalda contra la cama. Suspiró con fuerza, con rabia acumulada y aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—Que fácil es siempre buscar remplazo para todos, al fin y al cabo al parecer nadie es indispensable en esta vida…

De repente escuchó un pitido a su lado. Luna se removió sobre la cama donde se hallaba acostada. Mina se levantó de golpe al ver que se descontrolaba el cardiógrafo que monitoreaba al felino.

—Darien, _no…_ —suspiró Luna con claros signos de dolor.

Mina colocó una mano sobre la frente del felino, y el cardiógrafo volvió a calmarse. Luna cayó de nuevo dentro de su letargo de sueño y calma, como si no hubiese sucedido nada. La rubia parpadeó perpleja sin comprender del todo lo que había sucedido, y fue cuando presintió la angustia punzante dentro de su pecho.

—Darien… —repitió sin dejar de observar el rostro de Luna. De repente una idea se alojo en su cabeza. Agarró un abrigo, las llaves de su auto y el celular. Debía ir a buscarlo.

* * *

—¿Cómo qué dónde estoy? —cuestionó Darien con el auricular del celular contra su oído.

—Sí, ¡dime dónde estás! —exclamó Mina con preocupación.

El hombre alzó las cejas entrecerrando los ojos e inclinándose un poco más contra el barandal de la rambla.

—Y a ti que te importa, ni que fueras mi esposa…

—¡Eres un imbécil Darien!, ¡creo que estás en peligro!

—¿En peligro _yo…_? —cuestionó con una risa y justo cuando iba a lanzar una de sus ironías un fugaz proyectil lanzó el celular hacia el otro lado del barandal. Darien miró perplejo el artefacto caer contra el agua de la rocosa playa. Luego su mirada se dirigió hacia el lugar donde parecía haber venido aquel ataque.

El corazón casi se le sale del pecho.

—Beryl… —susurró casi no reconociendo su propia voz.

La susodicha sonrió levemente.

—¿Me has extrañado Darien?

El hombre intentó mostrarse del modo más indiferente posible, aunque sentía las extremidades frías, como si estuviera viendo a la parca frente a él.

—Veo que ya te dieron el alta… —señaló con el ceño fruncido.

Beryl caminó moviendo sus caderas hasta la posición donde se hallaba, parando sus pasos frente a Darien. Colocó una mano sobre la masculina mejilla, acariciándolo con lentitud. Una sonrisa trastornada se asomó en el rostro femenino.

—Siempre tan guapo y perfecto…

Darien mantuvo su estoica figura con expresión distante.

—No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado —continuó expresando Beryl sin dejar de acariciarlo—, pero es una lástima que no haya podido ser, en aquel entonces pudimos haber sido una familia _perfecta…_

El hombre alzó sus cejas. Aquello definitivamente se escuchaba como una despedida...

... y definitivamente lo fue.

Escuchó un letal disparo, sintiendo en su vientre un liquido caliente. Miró levemente hacia abajo, y la mancha de sangre comenzó a extenderse por su torso. El arma homicida cayó en el suelo, retumbando en sus sordos oídos. Se sintió débil y confuso, como si estuviera dentro de una pesadilla. Miró directo a los ojos de Beryl y le sonrió a pesar de todo. Las facciones del rostro femenino se crisparon, pero lo supo sostener cuando lo vio perder el equilibrio. Él sólo pudo pensar en una persona, antes de que todo se retornara negro, desde lo más profundo del abismo, aquello que antes le daba sentido a su mortal existencia: _Serena..._

* * *

El vaso resbaló de sus manos, rompiéndose contra la alfombra de la sala.

—¿Estás bien Serena? —cuestionó preocupada Ikuko al ver la desesperación en el rostro de su hija.

—Mamá... —susurró con lágrimas en los ojos, colocando la mano contra su alterado corazón. Respiró con fuerza y no pudo contener el lamento que salió de sus labios—. Mamá, está _muerto..._ puedo sentirlo...

—¿Quién Serena?, ¿de quién me hablas?

Serena la observó con desesperación, como si poco a poco comenzara a perder la noción de la realidad. Y entonces cayó desmayada sobre los brazos de su madre.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La espera me agotó...  
no sé nada de vos,  
dejaste tanto en mi...  
En llamas me acosté,  
en un lento degradé  
supe que te perdí...

Que otra cosa  
puedo hacer,  
 _si no olvido... moriré.._

(Gustavo Cerati)

.

.

.


	6. Despertar

**La niña de mis ojos: Emancipación**

 **Por TokioCristal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Respuesta a comentarios abajo :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO VI: Despertar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DARIEN POV**

Finalmente podía contemplarla al final de aquel túnel oscuro que era la vida. Ella era el principio y el fin; mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. La amaba antes de comprender lo que era el amor, antes de saber quien era, antes de tener yo mismo una _identidad._

Exclamé su nombre, aquel nombre prohibido que me hizo caer en pecado y tocar el paraíso a la misma vez. Oh, _mi Serenity._ Longeva, pálida y hermosa, dentro de su eterna apariencia de muñeca de porcelana.

Ella sonrió y sentí mi corazón latir por primera vez, cautivado por sus redondas mejillas ruborizadas y esos dulces labios tentadores. Frágil y pequeña, un perpetuo capullo hedonista. Corrí hasta su figura y la abracé con devoción. Su cuerpo danzó adentro de su vestido blanco de princesa y en su mirada se reflejaba el infinito universo, mi universo, y la besé una y mil veces, con amor, con deseo, con ternura, con pasión, ¡con locura desmedida!

Sus pequeñas manos envolvieron mi rostro y el diluvio interno de mi alma se hizo notar en mi emocionada mirada.

—Finalmente estoy a tu lado —susurré con la voz agrietada y aterciopelada, y es que de verdad verla era todo para mi.

—Endimyon, no llores… —pidió limpiando con sus suaves pulgares mis lagrimas traicioneras—, estoy a tu lado, finalmente puedes verme...

—Lo sé, perdón, prometí cuidarte y te _fallé..._

—No pienses en eso. Pronto serás mío porque tu alma es mía, mi amado Endimyon. Todavía estamos a tiempo, nunca es tarde para ser felices otra vez...

Cerré los ojos. Realmente podía recordar aquel desenlace fatal que nos separó.

Realmente fue mi culpa.

Soy un simple hombre humano, débil y tonto, una presa fácil para la estirpe a la que pertenece mi inmortal amada, por eso caí fácilmente en la trampa de un ser maligno, y éste logró colarse en mi alma y manipular mis decisiones. Sólo logré recuperar el control de mi cuerpo cuando la escuché a Serenity gritar de dolor y pedirme ayuda. Ella había sido condenada por mí (aunque en realidad no era yo) a morir, y me lancé al fuego para salvarla y no lo logré. Al segundo siguiente las llamas también me consumieron, dejando huérfana a nuestra pequeña hija _Rini..._

No sé que sucedió luego ni quien heredó mi trono, pero volver a estar a lado de Serenity me hace muy feliz.

—Te amo mi eterna princesa... —dije depositando un suave beso en sus dulces labios—, estaré a tu lado para siempre...

Mi pequeña diosa negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se retornaron fríos.

—Endimyon, ahora sólo tienes que despertar.

—¿ _Despertar_? —cuestioné sin comprender.

—Tienes que despertar porque ella todavía sigue con vida.

—¿ _Ella_? —titubeé sin entenderla—. Tú eres la única en mi vida, Serenity...

La mirada se le entristeció.

—No lo soy. Tú ahora amas a otra mujer...

Y en ese momento todo se retornó extraño. Era mi Serenity. Su figura, sus facciones, sus ojos… pero su aura se veía ligeramente diferente, como si la noche hubiese caído encima de ella.

—Prometiste ser solo mio por la eternidad, prometiste cuidarme... —susurró con tristeza a través de aquellos rojos labios escarlata.

Una sensación punzante de inseguridad inundó mi cuerpo.

—¿ _Serenity_? —cuestioné no reconociéndola.

Los ojos azules se llenaron de dolorosas lágrimas y me observó con reproche.

—Prometiste amarme solo a mí.

—Te amo solo a ti...

—¡No, no lo haces! —exclamó sin dejar de llorar de impotencia—. Elimina a esa mala copia de mi misma, Darien... _¡Elimínala!_ No solo _ellos_ quieren que muera, ¡yo también lo _deseo_!

Y finalmente pude recordar mi nueva vida con aquella mujer a la cual Serenity parecía detestar. Mi princesa se apartó con reproche de mí y fue cuando lo comprendí...

... y abrí los ojos.

Respiré hondamente y al segundo siguiente me largué a toser. ¡Maldita sea! Mi cuerpo se siente entumecido y adolorido. Observé mis alrededores. Estoy solo, recostado sobre una cama y conectado a diferentes aparatos, en una amplia habitación blanca. ¿Acaso es un hospital?, ¿quién me trajo a aquí?

Me refregué los ojos, ya que la luz me incomoda y otra vez la figura de Serenity regresó a mi mente.

¡Oh, dios santo!

¿Acaso todo había sido un _sueño perturbador_?

No sabría si calificarlo como _pesadilla_ , porque verla me hizo muy feliz, pero sentirla al final como una enemiga me hizo sentir muy triste.

—Serena —musité a través de mis labios resecos y la melancolía se alojo por todo mi ser—, Serenity se refiere a _Serena..._

Ahora veía todo de manera diferente, con más claridad, porque recuerdo cada secuencia de mi vida pasada como Endimyon, el principio, nudo y desenlace de nuestra trágica historia de amor con Serenity, y lo mucho que mi alma siempre deseó reencontrarse con ella...

Sé que Serena es la reencarnación de mi amor pasado; tienen los mismos colores, sus cuerpos se amoldan perfectamente a mi ser. Serena era tan sólo una niña de cinco cuando caí enamorado de sus ojos, y yo era un joven de dieciséis años sin rumbo en la vida, aunque tuve que esperar una década más para volverla a ver. Ya soñaba con amarla mucho antes de conocerla.

Así que no logró comprender, porque la Serenity de mis sueños querría que le hiciera daño a Serena.

Yo amo a Serena.

Mi amor por ella es el mismo que siento por Serenity porque son la misma persona...

… o acaso, en realidad, ¿ _no es así_?

Escuché una puerta abrirse. Finalmente caigo en cuenta en donde estoy. ¡Bah! En realidad, ¿dónde diablos estoy? Miré por inercia hacia el lugar donde provenían los pasos. Una joven chica de cabello largo y violeta caminó con tiento hasta mi posición.

—Finalmente despertaste —susurró abriendo con sorpresa sus enormes ojos violetas.

Mi expresión se retorno fría y me puse a la defensiva.

—¿Quién eres? —cuestioné con la voz apagada.

Ella sonrió y otra vez la puerta se abrió. La siguiente persona que entró era muy reconocible para mí.

La jovencita corrió, y sus gelatinosos brazos se envolvieron en mi figura.

—¡Darien! —exclamó la chillona voz de Mina—, finalmente recuperaste la conciencia luego de _tres semanas_.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

—¡Tres semanas!

Y ahí caí en cuenta, como un rápido flash back pasó por mi cabeza aquel recuerdo.

 _¡Oh!_

Pero si yo tendría que estar muerto…

Vi hacía la zona de mi vientre, no tenía ninguna cicatriz o indicio de que hubiese sido herido ahí, pero lo que más me sorprendía es (o abochornaba)…

¿Por qué estoy semidesnudo sobre la cama?

—¡Oye! —exclamé quitando a Mina encima de mí, y al mismo tiempo hice una mueca de dolor, al fin y al cabo los miembros de mi cuerpo se hallan como acalambrados—, ¡¿dónde está mi ropa?, ¿por qué me tienen así?!

La rubia me miró de arriba abajo y su amiga de pelo violeta miró hacia otro lado con las mejillas rojas como un tomate.

—Para monitorear mejor tus signos vitales, teníamos que ver como cicatrizaba tu herida Darien, al fin y al cabo te has curado tú sólo. Una luz te envolvió y desde ese momento te has mantenido como si estuvieras dormido, sin hacer nada, como un vago inerte.

Sonaba interesante lo que me decía pero de todas maneras entrecerré los ojos y pedí:

—Exijo que me traigan ropa.

Mina suspiró y continuó mirándome de arriba abajo.

—Bien decía yo, muere la hierba y nunca es brava.

—El dicho es _"hierba mala nunca muere",_ cabeza de alcornoque…

Sus mejillas se inflaron enojadas y su amiga rió levemente y fue así como yo la observé con más atención. Ella apartó de inmediato sus ojos violetas de los míos, como si la intimidara.

Debo admitir que es una jovencita muy atractiva y curiosamente recuerdo haberla visto en alguna revista de prensa rosa.

Volví a mirar a Mina.

—¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿qué pasó con Beryl?

—Es una historia muy larga de contar, pero creo que debes primero agradecerle a Rei por haberte salvado.

Miré a la chica.

—¿ _Tú…_ me salvaste? —cuestioné sin poder creerlo.

—Sí, lo hice.

—¿Cómo me salvaste?

—Beryl estaba siendo manipulada por un ente maligno, y decidí lanzarle un ataque mientras me hallaba transformada en Sailor Mars.

¿Ente maligno?, ¿ _Sailor Mars_?, ¿ataque? Mientras me describía la escena me la imaginé como la mujer maravilla (es una vista agradable de ver, para ser sincero) y a Beryl como un bicho feo de tres patas.

—¿Y qué pasó con Beryl?

—No murió pero desapareció en el acto.

Bueno, ahora que quedó un puesto libre en el manicomio donde había estado internada Beryl, capaz que terminó internándome yo allí.

¡Oh, vamos! Los psiquiatras cómo llamarían a esto: ¿esquizofrenia? Seguramente sí, pero es mi vida actual por más loca que parezca.

—Estabas muy mal herido y te traje aquí.

—Muchas gracias Rei —agradecí sin todavía poder caer en cuenta sobre lo que me decía.

Ella simplemente sonrió con templanza.

—Bien, ahora deberías agradéceme a mí —reclamó Mina con aire prepotente.

—¡Tú tráeme mi ropa y luego veo si te agradezco!

Y así fue que a regañadientes salió de la habitación. Rei volvió a mirarme con aquellos ojos que me incomodaban. En apariencia es una joven tranquila al parecer. Nos seguimos mirando sin saber que decir hasta que finalmente, supongo que por caballerosidad, tuve que sacar a colación algún tipo de dialogo:

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo veintidós años...

—Ah, ¿y tienes… familia? —pregunté intentando mantener el tacto.

—Sí, vivo con mi abuelo.

—¿Y pareja?

—No.

—Ah, que raro. Eres una chica muy bonita.

En ese instante Mina abrió la puerta con un golpazo y juro que pude ver la furia en su rostro.

—¡Deja de estar coqueteando! —exclamó y me lanzó la ropa hacia el rostro.

—¡No estoy coqueteando, sólo estoy siendo un chico _agradable_!

—Todos son iguales… —comentó Mina con las cejas alzadas y luego miró a su amiga—, Rei, ni te fijes en él porque ya tiene dueña…

—¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?! —exclamó Rei abochornada.

—… sé que es un hombre irresistible, aunque tiene una personalidad de ogro, pero su verdadero amor se llama Serena…

Mientras Mina continuaba hablando tan abiertamente de mi vida privada, me vestí colocándome el pantalón de modo rápido y luego la camisa. Sin todavía abrocharme los botones caminé hasta ella.

—Deja de ser tan bocazas, por favor…

—¿Acaso no dije algo que no fuera cierto? —me cuestionó con los brazos en jarras.

No respondí nada. Simplemente fruncí el ceño y noté el calor subir a mis mejillas.

—Luna y Artemis nos están esperando en la sala.

—¿Luna?

Ella asintió.

—¿Cómo crees que llegué aquí? —inquirió Mina con pose agrandada—, Artemis estaba con Rei y Luna despertó cuando caíste herido, ¿y sabes? Tiene muchas cosas interesantes que decirte.

—¿Entonces qué hago acá desperdiciando palabras contigo?

No esperé que respondiera y salí de la habitación.

Este sitio me hace recordar a un hospital por sus blancas e iluminadas paredes. Mina pasó por delante, caminando enfrente de mí y la seguí. Por un momento me sentí como Alicia en el país de las maravillas, siendo guiado por el sombrero loco a donde estaba la reina de corazones. No sé si es algo positivo que Mina esté acá. Ella es lo único que conozco y que me genera, digamos, _"confianza",_ porque sino pensaría que esto es un secuestro.

Nos adentramos en un salón blanco y enorme, en el que había solo unos sillones y una mesa en el medio. Allí estaban los dos gatos, tan desiguales como el día y la noche.

—Bienvenido, Darien —dijo Luna con tono solemne—. Se te nota ansioso…

Ya no me ocasiona miedo escucharla pero sí tengo nervios por saber todo lo que me iba a decir. Me senté en el sillón frente a ambos felinos.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo —exigí sin miramientos.

—¡Darien no seas tan descortés!—exclamó Mina.

La observé de reojo y mis mejillas se encendieron. Creo que tiene razón, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo, Artemis me interrumpió:

— Tiene razón Darien, Mina —dijo con una sonrisa en la que se dejó notar sus relucientes colmillos blancos—, luego tendremos tiempo de presentarnos, mejor es ir directo a aquellos asuntos que nos competen.

Fue entonces cuando presté atención directa a lo que decía, sin perderme ninguna pausa y reacción. De ese modo continuó hablando:

—Bien, comenzaré por el suceso más actual sobre nuestros enemigos: el intento de asesinato hacia tu persona —hizo una leve pausa—, por ahora a nuestros enemigos los llamaremos como _"ellos"_ —prosiguió—. Hace tiempo que _"ellos"_ están detrás de ti, controlando tu vida sin que te des cuenta… —alcé las cejas, y por un instante me sentí como Truman Burbank en el Truman Show—… por razones que desconocemos jamás lograron controlar tu mente. Por esto, estabas comenzando a ser un estorbo para _"ellos",_ de modo que planearon eliminarte a través de Beryl. Querían hacer pasar todo como un asesinato pasional, pero Sailor Mars te salvó…

Mi rostro se crispó con confusión.

—Yo sentí la bala en mi cuerpo, ¿cómo es que estoy curado? No entiendo, Mina dijo que me curé yo mismo pero eso es prácticamente imposible.

—Darien, el accidente de auto que tuviste también fue mortal y en cambio estás acá todavía hablando con nosotros —recordó Luna con razón—, no entendemos como diablos sigues vivo, pero lo estás…

—En eso tienes razón Luna—agregó Mina para luego mirarme con burla—, hasta la muerte te abandona Darien. Se ve que no te quieren todavía en el infierno.

Entonces se largó a reír. La miré con seriedad.

—Mina no hagas comentarios estúpidos —pidió Rei con el ceño fruncido.

Se lo agradecí en silencio. Al parecer es más centrada que la tonta de Aino.

No sé porque mi cuerpo puede regenerarse tan rápido, eso va más allá de mis conocimientos médicos y de cualquier libro universitario que haya estudiado con devoción. Y ahora me cuestiono; ¿de qué me ha servido estudiar con tanta rigidez si todo lo que quiero saber está afuera de mi alcance? Soy más ignorante de lo que pensaba.

—Continuando con lo que estaba diciendo —prosiguió Artemis—. Cuando llegaste acá todavía respirabas. Puedo asegurar que Rei es una buena cirujana. Ella fue quien se ocupó de extraer la bala de tu cuerpo y cerrar la herida. Después te conectamos a diferentes maquinas para monitorear tus signos vitales, y fuiste sanando rápido y de manera imprevista durante estás semanas, como si en realidad nada te hubiese pasado.

Miré con una sonrisa a la susodicha.

—Ah, así que te debo más que un favor Rei; en realidad te debo toda mi vida.

—Ay, pero que cordial te oyes —musitó Mina con tono burlón. La aniquilé con la mirada—. En fin, luego de que Rei te trajera aquí, Luna despertó y vine con ella para acá.

—Eso es verdad —reafirmó la gata—, yo sabía que estabas enfermo y que me necesitabas.

De improviso llegó una idea loca a mi cabeza, algo lógico con lo que recién caí en cuenta.

—Hace tres semanas que estoy desaparecido, ¿no? Tengo que regresar a la mansión Shields antes de que a mi hermano le agarre un ataque.

—Darien… —me nombró Luna con prudencia—, no creo que puedas regresar a tu vida habitual.

De repente el ambiente se retornó tenso. Pude visualizar una mirada triste de parte de Mina y creó que sentí una punzada en mi corazón.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no podre regresar?

—Estás declarado como _muerto._

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamé y creó que casi se me sale el corazón (¡todavía late, maldita sea!) del pecho—, ¡pero si estoy vivo!

—Sí lo estás, pero para preservar tu vida tuvimos que hacerlo Darien, porque _"ellos"_ en realidad te desean muerto. Tomamos la resolución de hacerte pasar por muerto.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Así que llevamos tus ropas manchadas en sangre a tu automóvil abandonado en la rambla. Lo encendimos fuego y luego lo lanzamos al mar.

—¡¿Qué qué?!

—Sí Darien.

—¿Cómo van a prender fuego mi auto?, ¿saben cuánto dinero me costo?

Me observaron de modo serio. En realidad fue una pregunta estúpida, es más, creo que Mina me contagió su desatino y bobería. Mis mejillas se encendieron.

—Omitan mi estúpida pregunta. Lo que me interesa saber es que… ¿qué paso con mi familia?

—Tu hermano está bien.

—Ni lo dudo que está bien, ¿pero Neherenia?

—Ese es otro tema del cual tenemos que hablar.

—¿Cómo?

Luna y Artemis se miraron de reojo de manera cómplice.

—Ella fue parte de _"ellos."_

Parpadeé con lentitud como si me costara caer en cuenta sobre lo que me decían. Creo que es mucha información para un solo día.

—¿Cómo que fue parte de _"ellos"_?

—En un principio ella era parte del plan para comenzar a manipularte, pero al parecer todo le terminó funcionando al revés —dijo Luna con una sonrisa—, al fin y al cabo terminó enamorada de ti. Si no estás muerto es porque Neherenia te estuvo cubriendo el pescuezo durante estos meses, así que por eso enviaron a Beryl para que cometiera el asesinato pero ya ves lo que pasó, ella también falló.

—A veces me cuestionó si Darien es un buen semental en la cama, porque siempre levanta pasiones desmedidas en las mujeres… —comentó Mina la descarada.

La aniquilé otra vez con la mirada. Rei se cubrió el rostro como no creyendo el comentario tan fuera de lugar de Mina. Hice odios sordos a lo dicho por la rubia y proseguí:

—Neherenia nunca ha sido mala conmigo…

—Eso lo sabemos —me dio la razón Artemis, aunque Mina bufó a mi lado—. Haber desobedecido las órdenes de " _ellos_ " le ha costado caro a Neherenia.

—¿Cómo qué le ha costado caro? —cuestioné alertado.

—Perdió el embarazo.

Artemis fue rápido y conciso con el comentario, como una estocada directa al corazón.

Eso no quería decir que me iba a doler menos...

En este instante, más allá de todo lo que me había contado Artemis, deseé estar a lado de Neherenia y compartir con ella el padecimiento que ambos tuvimos, porque a pesar de que no la amara, estuvimos juntos por dos años y durante ese tiempo engendramos una criatura… que no llegó a terminó.

Sentí una conciliadora mano sobre mi hombro. Entonces vi a Rei que me sonreía levemente con comprensión.

—Tenía que suceder Darien. Ella ni siquiera es parte de nosotros y tu futuro hijo habría sufrido demasiado…

Más allá de toda justificación lógica, me sentí derrotado y dolido aunque no lo quise demostrar abiertamente.

—Díganme cómo es qué ustedes están acá y quiénes son _"ellos"_ —pedí con seriedad.

Luna asintió y comenzó con su relato de los hechos:

—Bien, está es la parte más complicada de la historia para explicar así que presta atención. Luego de tu accidente automovilístico Artemis y yo fuimos atrapados por _"ellos."_ Con mis últimas fuerzas intenté hablarte entre sueños sobre lo que sabía hasta entonces sobre el cristal de plata y el cordón rojo del destino. En resumidas palabras me equivoqué sobre ciertas conjeturas que yo misma concluí. En realidad Mina no está destinada a ti y ella no tiene el poder para controlar el cristal de plata.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso…—comenté por inercia.

Mina me observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Ni que fuera lo peor que te pudiera pasar…

—Para mi sí eres de lo peor que me puede pasar…

—Lo dices sólo para pelearme…

Le sonreí y ella me correspondió. Al fin y al cabo la veía más como mi insoportable hermanita menor.

—Continuando con lo que te estaba diciendo; a últimas instancias, pensaron que a Artemis y yo nos quedaban poco de vida y como ultimo deseó les pedimos que me revelaran la verdad de sus intensiones.

—¿Y qué les revelaron?

—Bien, antes de contestar eso, déjame terminar con la anterior pregunta que nos hiciste. Estuvimos encerrados por cuatro años, sin lograr escapar pero finalmente lo logramos. Yo escapé y fui hacia donde estabas pero mis heridas eran muy graves y necesitaba restaurar mi cuerpo antes de volver a despertar. Artemis terminó en el templo donde vive Rei con su abuelo. Allí le brindaron ayuda, y fue tanta la casualidad que Rei en realidad terminó siendo una sailor scout.

—Veo que lo llevas mencionando varias veces... ¿qué es una sailor scout?

—Son las encargadas de proteger la vía láctea, sobre todo la tierra, de todo mal exterior. Ellas reaparecen cada tanto, sobre todo cuando hay problemas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que " _reaparecen_ "?

—Reencarnan.

—¿Tal cómo lo hicimos Serena y yo? —pregunté.

Luna y Artemis me observaron de forma pasmada.

—Sí, Darien, como lo han hecho Serena y tú. Vemos que hay algunas cosas que ya la sabes por sí solo.

—Sí —asentí con la mirada calma—, aunque no sé quienes son las personas que están detrás de nosotros, sinceramente creo recordar cómo es que comenzó todo.

Y en ese momento intercambiamos papeles y fui yo él que tuve que contar el _nacimiento_ de los hechos actuales.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO es un especial sobre el comienzo y el desenlace de la historia de amor de Endimyon y Serenity. Ya que se va a mencionar demasiado en los próximos capítulos.

Muchas gracias a **Yssareyes48** (Serena aceptará? Jajajjaja muchas gracias por pasarte siempre :D), **Guest** (Sí, en eso tienes razón. Creo que la Serena de este fanfic vive en un buble de amores fallidos, pero al final tendrá su recompensa, vamos a ver con quien jajajaja), **Zha93** (Holaaaaa :D, muchas gracias guapa, te mando un abrazo, es lindo verte por aquí :) ), **Sayuri1707** (jajajjajaja vía inbox), **Li0211** (muchas gracias :D, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, te mando un beso y un abrazo :D), **Usagimamochan** (Hola, hola :DDD tus deseos son ordenes :), Luna ya despertó, ahora falta ver si Darien y Serena pueden superar aquellas barreras que los separan, aunque lo veo difícil. Me alegra que te guste mi historia, pensé en tu comentario mientras lo relataba, sobre aquellas cosas en las que debía enfocarme, muchas gracias! :D), **Natumoon** (me hizo gracia el principio de tu comentario sobre si Darien la tenía de oro, y lo quise usar en el capítulo pero con otras palabras jajajaja Muchas gracias :D Se ve que la luz que me enviaste me llego porque me siento inspirada jajajaja un abrazo! :D )

Estoy pensando sobre la proposición de Armando. ¿Por qué Serena tendría que aceptar?, ¿por qué Serena no tendría que aceptar? Voy a pensarlo bien, aunque ya tengo inclinación por una respuesta en mi balanza de opciones. Tal vez el tema real es: ¿Qué pasara con Darien si Serena llega a aceptar casarse con Armando?...

... ¿Y Serenity?


	7. Confesión

**La niña de mis ojos**

 **Por TokioCristal**

 **.**

.

.

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:** En el lugar del texto donde se halla ubicado el asterisco (*), es una parte del capítulo 1 de La niña de mis ojos.

Muchas gracias a **zha93, Fan, Elsy82, yssareyes48, Guest, Perlita, Natumoon, lascari29** (gracias :) ) **, guest, sailordxmoon, mia, sailor-luu, usagimamochan, Ivette, pilo, SerenaChibaMoon** por sus comentarios :D También gracias a las alertas y favoritos.

Sepan perdonar cualquier error en la lectura. Estoy algo enferma pero pude relatar esto. No he respondido los comentarios porque ya sabrán el porqué al final de la historia.

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO VII: Confesión**

.

.

—Hace un milenio atrás, Serena y yo éramos tan sólo Serenity y Endymion. Nos casamos, tuvimos una hija a la que no llegué a conocer, y nuestra historia de amor tuvo un desenlace fatal —confesé sin titubear, con sosiego y transparencia.

La mortalidad se visualizaba distinta ante mis ojos, porque ya no me generaba miedo el lado desconocido de la muerte. Comprendí que el cuerpo era la cárcel del alma, y que todo evento actual era generado por el karma que vengo arrastrando desde otra vida pasada.

Mi _karma_ tiene nombre, bellos ojos y largo cabello como el oro: **Serena**. Su significado chocaba con mi parte más interna: mientras el término aludía a la calma, en cambio dentro de mi corazón generaba los peores destrozos.

—Darien, cuéntanos tu historia de amor con Serena —pidió Rei.

—Sí, por favor —agregó Mina—, relátanos como fue que sucedió...

Sonreí.

—¿Relatar? —consulté alzando una ceja—, ¿cómo un cuento?

Ambas damitas asintieron, acomodándose mejor en los sillones, y Luna se recostó sobre la mesa mientras Artemis movía su cola ansioso. Respiré profundamente y miré pensativo las líneas de la palma de mi mano que formaban sin lugar a dudas una _"eme."_ Sonreí con añoranza cuando miles de recuerdos se trasparentaron por mi mente y, como si fuera Sherezade frente al gran Sultan de " _Las Mil y Una Noches"_ , comencé con mi relato:

 _"Érase una vez un joven príncipe creído y malhumorado, de tan sólo diecisiete años, que se enamoró perdidamente de una hermosa princesa, torpe e ingenua, que aparentaba ser una adolescente de la misma edad. Y pongo en énfasis lo de la apariencia física porque después el príncipe descubriría que ella era mayor que él o que cualquier mortal."_

—Así que, a diferencia de esta vida, Serena era una anciana cuándo te conoció?...

Reí levemente ante la pregunta de Mina y Rei se golpeó la frente con la mano.

—¿De verdad tenemos que hacer equipo con Mina Aino? —preguntó ofuscada Rei.

Mina le lanzó la lengua y Rei le correspondió de la misma manera.

Suspiré hondamente y Luna me miró para que yo prosiguiera con mi relato:

 _"Bien. Continuemos. La hermosa princesa estuvo persiguiendo durante largo tiempo al malhumorado príncipe, y éste, sabiéndose observado, no le daba la más mínima importancia. Él estaba acostumbrado a que las doncellas lo acosaran, así que no diferenciaba entre una y otra. Hasta que finalmente, una noche de luna llena, el príncipe y su caballo se hallaban cruzando un arroyó cuando vio a la fisgona princesa escondida detrás de una inmensa piedra._

 _—¿Por qué me persigues? —se atrevió finalmente a increparla._

 _La torpe princesa salió de su escondite. Caminó con pasos tímidos hasta él, pero fue tanta su mala suerte que pisó su largo vestido blanco y cayó de rostro contra el lago._

 _—Eres una niña muy tonta —le dijo el príncipe que, sin darle la más mínima importancia, continuó caminando en compañía de su caballo._

 _Desde ese momento cada vez que se veían era para discutir verbalmente, pero saben lo que dicen, del odio al amor hay tan sólo un paso y así fue…"_

Hice una leve pausa cuando el recuerdo se visualizó con transparencia dentro de mi mente.

Sonreí con añoranza.

Ahora que lo veo, con los ojos de otra vida, como algo lejano y ajeno a mí, yo era un bastardo con ella, y lo admito con la mayor de las vergüenzas. Siempre la molestaba cuando me la cruzaba, haciendo comentarios crueles e insensibles sobre su extraña apariencia, pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de su rostro berrinchudo, de sus inocentes ojos, de su risa, de sus explosivos cambios de humor, de lo positivo y lo negativo de su personalidad. Ella era, y es, todo lo que buscaba en una mujer. No dudo, ni por asomo, que fuimos creados en el mismo molde, porque encajamos a la perfección y, si ella no estaba a mi lado, yo me sentía perdido...

—En lo bastardo y malhumorado no cambiaste Darien, y Serena de todas formas siempre te amo. ¡Qué amor tan sincero y bonito! —comentó risueña Mina, juntando ambas manos contra su acalorada y redonda mejilla.

No dije nada. Después de todo había algo de razón en su desfachatez a la hora de decir las cosas. Proseguí, ya de un modo más directo y personal:

 _"Serenity sentía curiosidad de todo lo que le rodeaba. Por cada nueva experiencia, el frío, el calor, el aire, las mariposas... Ella siempre me preguntaba sobre todo lo terrenal, aunque claro, nunca me reveló que no era humana y yo jamás sospeché que era una diosa, aunque era mágicamente hermosa, tal como lo es ahora mi adorada Serena. Nunca la vi hacer uso de sus poderes ni nada que me generara sospecha..._

 _Por lo que tengo entendido, o me explicaron mucho después, antes de ser yo manipulado por una energía maligna, Serenity había cambiado su alma inmortal por un cuerpo mortal, para estar de ese modo siempre conmigo…"_

No quise ahondar demasiado sobre las emociones que me generaba aquello, porque odio no era suficiente para englobar todos los sentimientos, las lágrimas y el sufrimiento que tuve y tuvimos que pasar durante años. Apreté con fuerza mis puños contra mis rodillas, de modo que pudiera apalear un poco el rencor que me generaba recordar el daño que le hicieron a mi difunta esposa Serenity.

 _"Nosotros siempre manteníamos cierta distancia física, principalmente porque a mi no me agradaba que las personas estuvieran cerca de mí. Una noche, en una de nuestras habituales discusiones, ella se atrevió a romper aquella pequeña línea imaginaria, de la cual yo nunca le había comentado, y caminó hasta mi posición, colocando su rostro a centímetros del mío. Me increpó con dureza:_

 _—¿Por qué no me dices en la cara todo lo que piensas sobre mí?_

 _Y fue cuando la contemplé por primera vez de frente y quedé atrapado para toda la eternidad en el reflejo de sus vivaces ojos..._

 _La abracé sin pensarlo y, bueno, la besé. Es decir, podríamos decir que fui yo quien dio el primer paso y de ese modo nosotros..."_

—Acá viene la escena que nosotros esperábamos, nuestra Cincuentas sombras de Grey. ¡Dale Darien, cuéntanos Las cincuentas lunas de Endymion! —me interrumpió Mina.

Rei está vez no dijo nada y se mostró igual de atenta que la rubia. Luna y Artemis también se veían muy interesados.

—No contaré nada de eso…

—No seas aguafiestas, cuéntanos —insistió la pervertida de Mina—. Serenity con lo vieja que estaba seguro que no era virgen, pero: ¿tú lo eras?, ¿fue emocionante?, ¿suave o frenético? Es obvio que en esa época no usaban condones ni pastillas así que, ¿qué método anticonceptivo usaron? A menos que tú no…

La interrumpí al ver que se estaba yendo de tema:

—¿Por qué eres tan curiosa con esos temas? No te contestaré esas cuestiones...

Alzó las cejas y entrecerró los ojos con picardía.

—Ah, ya veo, fue la primera vez de los dos, por eso no quieres decirme nada... —susurró sonriendo de modo cómplice.

No dije nada, con el rostro acalorado por la vergüenza, y continué con mi relato:

 _"Mi padre falleció al poco tiempo y yo heredé el trono de Élide. Siempre él estuvo en desacuerdo con respecto a mi relación con Serenity. Yo la amaba con desenfreno, con locura y la cuidaba como el mejor de los tesoros, por lo que decidí pedirle matrimonio. Ella aceptó. Nuestra boda fue hermosa y perfecta, aunque nuestra relación duró muy poco…_

 _Serenity caminaba a mi paso, nunca detrás, nunca adelante, y siempre de mi brazo. Ella estaba a mi misma altura. No la consideraba como el típico decorado que acompaña a un rey; ella reinaba con los mismos beneficios que yo y eso me costo problemas y desacuerdos con los nobles y el clero…_

 _Cuando supimos que estaba embarazada fue una alegría inmensa. Nuestro mundo parecía ser perfecto. No nos faltaba nada. Nos teníamos mutuamente y nos amábamos sanamente, pasábamos la gran mayoría del tiempo juntos, éramos como uña y carne, un gran equipo en la toma de decisiones. Todos los días nos gustaba sentarnos a ver la luna a la medianoche, y ella siempre me contaba historias fantásticas. No había terceros entrometidos dentro de nuestra relación. Hasta que, por cuestiones políticas, tuve que dejarla sola y viajar por todo el mediterráneo. Ella no me pudo acompañar porque llevaba seis meses de embarazo._

 _Fue en ese viaje cuando caí en una emboscada._

 _Me hallaba acampando junto a mis soldados en una zona pacífica, cerca del templo de Delfos. Supongo que era madrugada y ya la gran mayoría se encontraba durmiendo. De repente escuché una voz dentro de mi cabeza que me llamaba constantemente. Salí de mi carpa y entre al bosque casi por inercia, sintiéndome inexplicablemente atraído a lo más interno._

 _Me detuve en frente de un individuo, que se encontraba cubierto de pies a cabezas por una capa gris con capucha._

 _—Rey Endymion... —dijo haciendo una leve reverencia._

 _Yo sabía que eso no era humano, aunque tenía la forma de uno._

 _—¿Quién eres? —lo increpé._

 _—Soy el Gran Sabio... —respondió con la voz vibrante, con cierto timbre irónico._

 _Y, para ser sincero, apenas me reveló su nombre, yo ya supuse que algo malo iba a pasar._

 _—¿Qué buscas? —cuestioné colocando mi mano sobre la empuñadura de mi espada._

 _Entonces él me confesó sin miramientos:_

 _—Quiero a la reina Serenity._

 _—¿La reina Serenity? —pregunté perplejo, aunque en realidad no era la primera vez que me enfrentaba con alguien por ella, después de todo era una mujer muy hermosa._

 _Entonces saqué mi espada, apuntándola a su dirección._

 _—Ella es mi esposa y no permitiré que nadie le haga daño._

 _Él rió con suavidad, retirando la capucha de su cabeza. Entonces vi a un hombre pálido como la muerte, de facciones delicadas y hermosas, con grandes ojos celestes y cabellos brillantes y dorados._

 _—Ella te ha estado engañando rey Endymion..._

 _Esa revelación me removió un millar de dudas e inseguridades internas, que me dan pena reconocer ahora._

 _—No es quien dice ser, ¿de verdad le has creído todas sus mentiras?..._

 _Entonces fue ahí cuando frente a mis ojos vi, con la misma claridad con la que estoy mirándoles a ustedes, a Serenity en lo más alto del Olympo. Así fue como descubrí que era una diosa y todo lo que había hecho para poder estar conmigo._

 _En ese momento comencé a sentir mucho sueño y todo se retornó oscuro para mí..."_

—Allí fue donde el Gran Sabio te manipuló, ¿no? —dio por hecho Artemis

Asentí, para continuar diciendo:

 _"Volví a despertar de aquel letargo cuando ya era tarde. Serenity estaba siendo consumida por las llamas frente a mi rostro. Ella me miraba con amor desmedido a pesar de que era yo quien le había generado la muerte._

 _Corrí hacia las llamas aunque los soldados intentaron retenerme. Me abracé a su marchito cuerpo y la besé con el mayor de los amores, sin importarme que el fuego también comenzara a consumirme, llevándose mi vida. Ella lo era todo. Sentí una paz inmensa a pesar de lo trágico de la situación, porque estaba junto a ella, envuelto por la calidez de su energía divina. Y ahí fue cuando vi en el pecho de Serenity, un pequeño halo de luz radiante y hermoso. Fue la primera y última vez en la que observé el tan mencionado Cristal del Plata..._

 _—Mi amado Endymion —la escuché susurrar entre el dolor, aunque con la mayor de las calmas—, nuestro destino será reencontrarnos otra vez a lo largo del tiempo. Mi deseo es estar contigo para siempre, hasta entonces, siempre te amaré Endymion..._

 _Quise responderle que iba a ser suyo por toda la eternidad pero fue muy tarde para nosotros. Mi cuerpo débil y humano no resistió y fallecí primero sin saber que sucedió después..."_

No dije nada más. A partir de ese momento era completamente ignorante sobre todo lo demás. Todavía podía sentir en mi alma la desazón de estar lejos de ella y lo mucho que me gustaría que Serena estuviera ahora a mi lado. Hay mucho de que hablar, sobre todo de lo que no se pudo decir en su momento...

Luna se levantó de su lugar:

—El espíritu de Serenity subió hasta los cielos y allí fue donde hizo uso del Cristal del Plata, enfrentándose al Gran Sabio. En el gran Olympo se desató una guerra, que no sólo terminó acabando con la vida del Gran Sabio y sus secuaces, sino también con la de varios soldados celestiales, tales como Sailor Venus y Sailor Mars... —reveló mirando hacia las chicas—, Mina era la gran Afrodita que residía en el planeta Venus, y que como soldado celestial era Sailor Venus. Fue quien le reveló a Serenity que ella estaba destinada a ti por el hilo rojo del destino. Rei era la gran Ares del planeta Marte, y como soldado celestial su nombre era Sailor Mars. Ella fue a quien Serenity pidió cambiar su vida inmortal por un cuerpo mortal... Haber hecho eso fue un inmenso error, ya que perdió resistencia y poder y durante la lucha contra el Gran Sabio se hallaba muy mal herida por las llamas que destruyeron su figura... —afirmó y yo me sentí miserable—, Serenity falleció ese mismo día y junto con ella también desapareció el Cristal del Plata.

Escuchar que Serenity murió me causaba el mismo efecto que la primera vez que lo escuché: mucha tristeza.

—¿Yo puedo ver entonces los lazos entre las personas? —cuestionó Mina mirándose sus manos.

—Sí —asintió Artemis.

La rubia miró hacia mí con decisión.

—Dame tus manos Darien...

Entonces coloqué mis manos sobre las de ella. Miró seriamente cada uno de mis dedos.

—No veo nada... —dijo decepcionada.

Entrecerré los ojos. Era obvio que Mina Aino no podía ver nada, pero antes de que pudiera decir una de mis ironías, ella alzó algo imaginario entre su dedo indice y pulgar analizándolo completamente fascinada.

—Es rojo...

—Lo ves? —pregunté con curiosidad y atención.

Rei se acercó a ella y entrecerró los ojos mirando lo que Mina analizaba tan atentamente.

—Pero si ahí no hay nada... —opinó la chica de pelo violeta.

Mina finalmente me observó con decisión.

—Darien estoy mirando tu hilo rojo del destino amoroso —confesó con la voz misteriosa—, y tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra mala... ¿cuál deseas que te diga primero?

—Dime primero la buena —pedí con el corazón alterado.

—Bien, tu hilo rojo es muy extenso, lo puedo ver seguir de largo por la habitación hasta vaya saber cuanto kilómetros, supongo que será hasta donde se halla Serena.

Sonreí. Revelándome aquello no había nada más que agregar, no existía nada malo: Serena todavía me amaba, y eso lo era todo en mi universo.

—Ahora dime la mala.

Frunció el ceño con fuerza y me observó.

—Veo otro hilo rojo que se conecta entre tú y yo...

Aparté mis manos como si fuera fuego.

Se largó a reír.

—Es broma, es broma —dijo, y todos la miramos de modo serio.

—Dime que es lo malo, Mina —reiteré impaciente.

—Bueno Darien... Hay una zona en tu hilo rojo que está muy frágil. En ella sólo pende una hebra que, con el mínimo estirón, puede deshacer la unión...

Aquello me paralizó. Sentí los labios resecos y titubeé, intentando mantener la calma:

—Tú eres la diosa del amor, ¿no? Entonces has un simple nudito y reparalo.

—No, Darien. Así no funcionan las cosas —me interrumpió Artemis—, es verdad que Mina puede ver los lazos entre las personas, pero no puede reparar lo que está mal...

—¿Qué quiere decir que mi hilo rojo esté dañado? —pregunté como un tonto aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Algo está cambiando entre Serena y tú. Pueden ser tus sentimientos o los de ella...

Me levanté de golpe.

—Mis sentimientos no son.

—Entonces ahí tienes la respuesta.

Mi mirada se ensombreció.

—En esta vida mi destino era morir, ¿no?, ¿será por eso?, ¿Luna se cruzó en mi camino y cambió toda la historia?

La gata negra se puso a la defensiva:

—No, no es eso. Te diré el porque Darien. Hay un Dios supremo que todo lo ve, en el vasto e inmenso universo, que está más allá que cualquier ser celestial inmortal o mortal. Él no es bueno ni malo, simplemente es y como somos su creación hace de nosotros lo que se le antoja. Digamos que es como el director de una obra teatral y nosotros solo somos los actores. Él puede cambiar la historia a su antojo. Yo vengo de otro futuro alterno, en el que Serena y tú tuvieron una hija y en el que te hallabas muerto. Viaje al pasado para salvarte la vida y que aquella hija te llegara a conocer. Resulto que tú en esta linea temporal no llegaste a embarazar a Serena... Y sabes, he llegado a una conclusión sobre el porque regresé y el porque Serena no ha estado embarazada.

—¿Y cuál es?

—En este presente el Cristal del Plata ha renacido. El deseo de Serenity antes de morir fue volver a verte. Y aquí es donde te hallas...

—¡Pero el hilo rojo está roto! —exclamé sin ocultar la desesperación en mi voz.

Mi ojos comenzaron a arder pero hice un esfuerzo inmenso para no largarme a llorar. Era una situación que me sobrepasaba.

—Serena es la reencarnación de Serenity, Darien... —dijo Artemis.

—Sí, eso lo sé.

—... Pero eso no quiere decir que Serena sea en sí Serenity.

No entendí eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—El alma actual de Serena es mortal, tanto como su cuerpo humano. Es un ser nuevo, con una vida nueva y diferente. Serenity en cambio está a millas de años luz de lo que es actualmente Serena. Las emociones y sentimientos de un ser celestial son diferentes a los de un ser humano normal y corriente. Los dioses pueden enamorarse para la eternidad de un individuo, siempre y cuando mantengan su poder divino. En cambio el amor entre humanos es efímero, tal como lo es tu raza, mortal y débil...

—¡Pero yo soy humano, lo he sido en mi vida pasada y lo sigo siendo ahora!, ¡mis sentimientos por ella no han cambiado jamás!

—Sí, Darien. Ese es otro de los temas. Un humano cuando se enamora de un ser celestial queda prendado para toda la vida y eso es lo que te ha pasado a ti...

—Pero...

—Serena capaz que está creando lazos de amor con otro ser humano... Aunque el espíritu de Serenity reside en el cuerpo y sabe que está atada a ti...

—Ella... Ella me ama a mí y a nadie más...

Entonces escuché un leve toso de parte de Mina. La miré de lleno con seriedad. Ella se puso en alerta.

—Tú sabes algo que no quieres decirme —di por hecho acercándome a su posición.

El rostro de la jovencita cambió por todos los colores posibles.

—Yo te juro que no sé nada...

Me acerqué más allá y con la peor de las miradas susurré como un tempano:

—Cuando quieres eres lengua floja y te entrometes en todo, pero cuando en realidad debes hablar no lo haces...

Movió sus manos frenéticamente delante de su rostro.

—Te juro que no sé...

—Mírame seriamente directo a los ojos...

Me miró.

—Ahora dime que no me estás mintiendo...

Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y los labios le titubearon nerviosos.

—No... —comenzó a decir y una mueca graciosa se acentuó en su rostro— , te miento... —y se largó a reír.

—Me estás mintiendo sí.

—Es que me pongo nerviosa cuando me miras así de enojado...

Me alejé de ella, sintiéndome completamente traicionado por la que consideraba mi mejor amiga.

—Aquello que no quieres revelarme lo tendré que averiguar por mi mismo...

—Averígualo entonces...

Con ese comentario Mina dejaba abierto un manto de opciones, y yo sospecho que alguien se halla en los alrededores de mi Serena, intentando enamorarla.

—Darien, nuestro enemigo está devuelta... —dijo Luna para cambiar de tema.

La observé serio.

—Es el Gran Sabio, ¿no?

Luna asintió.

—Finalmente ha restaurado parte de su cuerpo después de que Serenity lo eliminó, y lo único que busca ahora es venganza contra ti, contra Serena y contra la humanidad... Pero no solamente él está detrás de eso. Hay alguien más con ellos que no sabemos cual es su verdadera identidad, pero sabemos que su poder puede ser igual de peligroso que el que tuvo Serenity alguna vez...

¿Igual de poderosa? Mis ojos cayeron sobre el suelo. ¿Quién podía ser igual de poderosa? Seguro que no era un ser humano o un demonio, ellos no tenían el poder de un ser celestial, ¿o acaso sí?

—La luna tiene dos rostro —comenzó a agregar Artemis, para más información—. Uno oscuro como uno lleno de luz. El Cristal del Plata procede de la luna y como tal su poder puede ser bueno como malo dependiendo de la persona que lo manipule. Puede crear vida como destruirla...

—Y solo hay una única persona capaz de controlar el Cristal del Plata.

—Y esa es Serena... —di por hecho.

Artemis y Luna asintieron.

—Más allá de que sea humana, el espíritu de Serenity reside en su cuerpo. Están buscando llenarla de odio para así poder manipularla a su gusto.

—... y están destruyendo sus lazos familiares para que sea más fácil acercarla al lado oscuro...

—A ti ya te quitaron del camino... —comentó Rei.

Miré con seriedad a todos los presentes.

—No, no lo han hecho porque yo siempre voy a estar a lado de Serena, aunque ella olvide el amor que le tengo —confesé con el corazón herido—, sin embargo, tampoco me daré por vencido si es que tengo que volver a ganarme su amor otra vez. Encontraré el Cristal del Plata y cuando lo haga le pediré que Serena me recuerde, así de ese modo ella no dudara del lazo que nos une y así estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad. Y por supuesto, eliminaremos al Gran Sabio y a las personas que están junto con él...

—Te oyes muy positivo Darien.

—Lo estoy, porque ya sé todo lo que debo saber. Y mi amor hacia Serena es tan inmenso que sé que podremos romper cualquier obstáculo que se nos interponga... —admití abiertamente.

Ya no tenía porque ocultar mis sentimientos. Todos tenían que saberlo: Serena era mi universo.

Nos miramos con decisión. Este solo era el comienzo de un largo principio, al fin y al cabo, nacimos para reencontrarnos, y al final del camino mi destino es estar junto a ella, sea en la vida o en la muerte, pero siempre a su lado.

* * *

Miré el collar que colgaba en mi cuello. Gracias a él mi voz es sorda ante los oídos humanos, y mi figura es invisible ante los ojos humanos, en fin, para ser un poco más redundante, los humanos no se pueden percatar de que existo.

Luna y Artemis me entregaron este artefacto para que pudiera pasar desapercibido ante el enemigo y así poder caminar entre la multitud sin levantar sospechas, porque al fin y al cabo mi status legal actual es la de un difunto: Estoy declarado como muerto. Mi presunto fallecimiento fue caratulado como homicidio y, no soy cualquier hombre en el planeta Tierra...

No es por presumido pero la estirpe de mi familia, los Shields, es muy reconocida, así que la cuestión de mi asesinato ha estado siendo informada en los noticieros como una represalia contra mi familia.

Apenas salí del templo de los Hino, decidí ir a verla, a ella que era la única mujer que amaba. Se veía ligeramente diferente a la última vez que nos vimos: Alarmantemente delgada y con grandes ojeras debajo de sus preciosos ojos. Apenas sonreía y su típico peinado se veía desgarbado. Las coletas se hallaban más caídas a los costados, como si no se hubiese tomado el tiempo necesario para atarselas. Daba pasos lentos y desganados, siempre mirando su sombra sobre el suelo. Yo iba a su mismo ritmo, temeroso de que en cualquier momento fuera a caerse. De repente se detuvo a ver un vestido de novias en una vidriera. Su figura pensativa se reflejaba en el vidrio y mi reflejo no se veía a su lado.

—Que bonito vestido... —la escuché susurrar con añoranza.

Movió el pecho entre un gran suspiro. Quise darle un abrazo pero no podía tocarla. Sólo soy invisible, no un fantasma que puede traspasar las cosas.

Continuó caminando y yo seguí a su lado. Se mantuvo mirando vidrieras con atención hasta que paró en una heladería, mirando con atención la calle paralela a está, en donde se encontraba una parada. Nuestras mentes estuvieron conectadas en ese instante, y creo que retrocedimos seis años atrás en el tiempo, visualizando el principio de todo...

* * *

 **(*)**

Corrió detrás del papel que llevaba sus nefastas calificaciones en matemáticas y justo en ese momento un auto a toda velocidad pasó arrastrando el agua de un enorme charco, el cual empapó en el acto a la rubia.

—¡Idiota!— gruñó agarrando una piedra del suelo y lanzándola hacia el prófugo.

 _¡Craf!_ Fue el sonido que retumbó en los avergonzados oídos de Serena al ver como la piedra impactaba en un farol trasero. El auto frenó de golpe ante ese atrevimiento de ella y, ¡ _oh, ella_!, tan sólo deseaba correr y correr con los pies danzantes sin rozar el suelo, como un ñandú huyendo cobarde de su depredador, ¡sin que el mismísimo Dios supiera hacia dónde se había escapado!

—¡Diablos! —exclamó furioso el conductor del vehículo mientras bajaba, sacándose ferozmente sus lentes de sol. Corrió hacia la parte trasera observando como su farolito favorito estaba destrozado—. ¡Tú, —arrastró con receló la _"u"_ — cabeza de chorlito! —gruñó señalando a la chica rubia—. ¡Tú, eres la culpable de _esto_!

Como si nada, un papel danzante por los vientos impactó sobre su cara, ofreciéndole la alegría de las malas notas de Serena.

—¡Oye, devuélvemelo! —gritó la rubia acercándose a él.

—Veinte sobre cien… —miró impactado la nota—. Deberías estudiar más cabeza de chorlito, aunque no creo que logres mucho con eso. Este examen era un papilla echa, no puedo creer que hayas sacado tan baja nota... —opinó mientras Serena le arrebataba el papel de sus manos.

—No es de tu incumbencia — pausó frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una bola con el papel—. Maldito engreído —lo insultó tirándole el papel sobre la cabeza—, te crees mejor sólo porque… porque… —su voz se fue apagando sin saber que decir mientras sus ojos se movían como en un juego de ping pong entre el burlón rostro de él y el ómnibus que se acercaba entre las distancias—. ¡Eres un tonto! —finalmente vociferó echándole la lengua y dándose la vuelta para volver a la parada.

Darien parpadeó con desconcierto y ladeó su cabeza hacia un costado sonriendo levemente. Serena alzó su quijada con altanería, descansó su mano contra su cadera y levantó su brazo en señal de pare. El ómnibus no frenó, levantando una gran oleada de agua que terminó mojando nuevamente a la rubia y logrando también salpicar un poco el abrigo de su _" acompañante."_

—¡Ash, mi abrigo! —masculló Darien enojado, observando esas insignificantes gotitas de agua.

Ella se tomó un par de segundos para asimilar lo que había sucedido. Hoy no era su día. Viró como la niña del exorcista su cabeza hacía la posición de Darien. El morocho se asustó, no comprendiendo porqué cada vez la rubia -que con su lento andar y su figura desaliñada en semejanza a un zombie- estaba más cerca de él…

 _¡No!_ , que no lo abrazara por Dios, ¡lo iba a mojar más! No, que no hiciera eso, la chaqueta –carísima, por cierto- la había comprado el día anterior.

Serena lo miró a medias por última vez y luego se atrincheró al cuerpo de Darien. Sin decir palabra alguna largó un sonoro llanto.

—¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! —exclamó —¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!, ¡todo es culpa tuya! Si no me hubieras distraído ya estaría adentro de ese ómnibus y hoy, por lo menos por hoy, ¡llegaría temprano al colegio!

Darien arqueó las cejas sintiendo algo de lastima por la rubia. Compasivo, decidió ofrecerle:

—Bueno, veo que no estás en condiciones para ir así caminando hasta tu colegio — sonrió al ver la reacción en el rostro de la chica—. ¿Qué te parece si para olvidar lo sucedido te alcanzo hasta tu escuela? —preguntó con seriedad apoyándose sobre la puerta del chófer.

Serena se mantuvo estática por unos segundos. Su madre siempre le había advertido que nunca, pero nunca en su vida, debía subirse en autos de desconocidos, ya que podrían ser delincuentes con malas intenciones. ¿Pero qué le iba a hacer? Estaba empapada, hacia demasiado frío y para el colmo de los colmos, llegaba nuevamente tarde al colegio. No podía hacer otra cosa que resignarse y aceptar, aunque muy en el fondo no lo quisiera.

Con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza, respondió:

—Está bien. ¡Pero qué no se te ocurra hacerme nada malo! —advirtió al final acercándose a él.

Darien rió suavemente.

—Tranquila cabeza de chorlito.

* * *

Serena suspiró con fuerza.

—Que paradójico es el destino... —dije en un susurró con una sonrisa irónica—, tendría que haberte secuestrado ese día Serena, que mal, lo mucho que desaproveche la oportunidad...

Ella no comentó nada y continuó caminando como si nada. Paró un instante para comprarle una rosa roja a un vendedor ambulante. Luego se dirigió a la parada en la que nos conocimos y subió en un ómnibus. Durante todo el trayecto se mantuvo pensativa mirando hacia las afueras con la rosa contra su pecho.

Bajamos en un lugar oscuro, que en mi adolescencia fue mi lugar favorito: El cementerio.

Más allá de lo dantesco que pudiera resultar el lugar, caminamos sobre lo verde del pasto hasta lo más recóndito, un sitio que yo conocía con mucha memoria. Allí, a lado de las tumbas de mis difuntos padres, se hallaba una placa con mi nombre. Tener esa visión me perturbó interiormente. Era como estar despierto dentro de una pesadilla, o como si hubiese viajado al futuro mismo.

Serena se sentó frente a lo que era mi lecho de descanso eterno. Depositó la rosa roja sobre esa fría piedra que llevaba inscrita mi fecha de muerte.

—Darien, tal como la primera vez que nos vimos, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Claro que lo recuerdo Serena... —respondí con suavidad, aunque sabía que ella no podía escucharme.

—Sé que son tus favoritas y elegí la más bonita para ti... —susurró, como si estuviera contándome un secreto.

Quise llorar por la situación, pero me contuve con todas mis fuerzas. De verdad me estaba afectando ver a mis padres, que hacía años fallecieron, y verme allí muerto, aunque no lo estuviera, y luego verla a ella frente a mi tumba. Me quería ir de ese lugar. Despertaba dentro de mí los peores recuerdos de mi infancia y adolescencia, los golpes e insultos, el maltrato al que fui sometido durante años y que sólo una persona fue capaz de remediarlo con su inmensa paciencia y cariño.

—Recuerdo que prometiste regalarme una rosa roja por cada día que lleváramos enamorados... —hizo una leve pausa—. Nunca llegaste a cumplir tu promesa... no te estoy reprochando que no lo hayas hecho ya que la gran mayoría de hombres son así de olvidadizos y poco románticos —rió suavemente y yo me sentí como un idiota—, sin embargo aquí te dejo la mía. El ultimo símbolo de nuestro amor...

Eso no me gusto. ¿Ultimo?, ¿por qué ultimo? Aquel comentario despertó en mí los peores sentimientos que pueden atormentar a un ser humano: el miedo y la tristeza

—Te amo Darien. Siempre te amaré, ya que eres el amor de mi vida. De eso no hay lugar a dudas

Entonces la vi cerrar los ojos y juntar sus manos en modo de rezo, como si estuviera hablando internamente. Quise tener la habilidad de leer las mentes pero no, si Serena no hablaba en voz alta yo no era capaz de saber que es lo que conversaba conmigo o con lo que ella creía era mi espíritu.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y su mirada cayó encima de mi tumba como si estuviera buscando mi aprobación sobre esa piedra fría y vacía, que nada tenía que ver conmigo

—¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Fruncí el ceño, aunque no sé a que se refiera, respondí con fuerza.

—No.

Ella me refutó.

—Sé que estarás de acuerdo con eso...

—¿Con qué cosa Serena? Dilo en voz alta, por favor —exigí con los nervios a flor de piel.

Definitivamente no quiero estar acá.

Serena se largó a llorar y sin esperarmelo recostó sus brazos sobre la lapida.

—Perdóname Darien, perdóname por haberte abandonado cuando más me necesitaste. Cuando recobraste tu memoria, no tendría que haber terminado contigo por culpa de mis inseguridades. Hoy en día seguramente estaríamos juntos y tú estarías vivo. Ahora estás muerto, dentro de una tumba, y no sé donde… Ni siquiera sé si me estás escuchando, aunque mi corazón internamente sabe que sí. Me pregunto si estás solo... si tienes frío... si estás acompañado por tus padres. Yo sé que te hubiera gustado estar a lado de ellos, pero yo… —su voz comenzó a subir con cada nueva palabra que decía—, todavía te necesitaba a lado mío, más allá de que no estuviéramos juntos —confesó y mi corazón se partió al medio—, no sabes cuanto te necesito en estos momentos… Lo mucho que me hubiera gustado… decirte que no quería rechazarte la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Por qué no me besaste?... Lo hubieses hecho a pesar de lo que te dije, yo quería un beso, un abrazo, hace años que no nos veíamos y yo deseché mi oportunidad de tocarte, de sentir tu calor, de decirte lo mucho que todavía te amaba… ahora estás frío en una caja pequeña, ya no respiras... ya no... no respiras... ¿por qué?, ¿por qué? Prometiste estar conmigo, no abandonarme... pensé que íbamos a estar juntos, yo todavía guardaba esa esperanza...

Sin esperarlo, lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis ojos.

—La culpa no es de ninguno de los dos —sólo atine a decir con la voz quebrada—. Desde siempre han querido ponernos en contra, creando conflictos entre nosotros, pero el amor siempre ha sido más fuerte por eso ahora estoy a tu lado. Por ahora tenemos que estar lejos, hasta que no averigüemos quienes son exactamente nuestros enemigos yo no puedo estar contigo, porque te van a hacer daño y... y... prometo que cuando lo sepa y encuentre el Cristal del Plata, aquel cristal que te pertenece y que sólo tú puedes utilizar, ahí te revelaré que estoy vivo y cuando lo haga nos iremos a vivir juntos. Solo espérame, por favor...

—No tendrías que haber acabado así... ¿Quién fue?, ¿quién fue la persona que te mató?

—Serena...

—Fue Beryl, ¿no? Me enteré que salió del psiquiátrico pero nadie sabe su paradero... ¡La detesto!, ¡la odio!...

—No Serena...

—Armando y yo haremos lo que esté en nuestro alcance para vengar tu muerte.

Paré de llorar y mi mirada se retornó sombría.

—Armando, ¿y tú?

Esa inseguridad latente se hizo notar en mi pecho. Algo estaba mal con la manera en la que mencionó el nombre de mi hermano. Serena se apartó de mi lapida sin parar de llorar.

—Darien te amo, ¡te amo mucho, muchísimo...!

—Hablas muy seguido con Armando... ¿no?

—Siempre te amaré...

—¿Qué sucede con Armando?

Serena continuó llorando.

—Me tengo que ir.

—¿A donde?

—Pero prometo visitarte de vez en cuando, mi Darien...

—¿A dónde iras?

—Deséame suerte.

—¿Suerte en qué?

—Te amo mucho, guardame un lugarcito en el cielo a tu lado, para cuando me toque partir, así estaré contigo por la eternidad...

Apreté los labios con fuerza.

—¿Vas a ir a ver a Armando?

—Te amo Darien.

Depositó un beso sobre la palma de su mano y luego la colocó encima de la fría e inerte lapida. Me sentí morir al verla hacer aquello. Luego miró hacia las lapidas de mis padres.

—Señor y señora Shields, por favor, cuiden de mi Darien...

Y se levantó del suelo.

Definitivamente tenía que eliminar rápido al Gran Sabio antes de que las cosas empeoren.

* * *

 **EN LA MANSIÓN SHIELDS.**

Serena entró a la enorme sala, donde se hallaba el mayor de Shields leyendo un libro mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

—Hola Armando… —saludó, sentándose en el sillón frente a él.

El hombre no apartó sus ojos de la lectura y no respondió nada. Eso era raro en él.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestionó.

—No, Serena, no me encuentro bien —respondió cortante.

La rubia agachó la mirada avergonzada.

—Disculpa, creo que entonces vendré a visitarte en otro momento…

Se levantó de su lugar pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso, Armando la sostuvo de la mano.

—No te vayas… —pidió con la voz más calmada—, perdóname... no quise ser descortés contigo… Me hace bien que vengas a verme, así que, por favor, quédate —agregó con suavidad, sonriéndole como siempre solía hacerlo—, ¿quieres que mande traer tus pastelitos favoritos?, ¿quieres té?, ¿tus historietas favoritas? Pide lo que quieras Serena…

Y la soltó mientras un poco más calmado volvió a la lectura de su libro. Serena se sentó y lo observó un poco más atentamente. Se veía sereno, como un ángel. Ciertamente era un hombre muy bello... Le analizó lo rubio de su cabello despeinado, lo celeste de su mirada, que se veía más clara por la tenue luz de la lámpara, la palidez de su perfecta piel… Definitivamente no aparentaba la edad que tenía. Su rostro se veía como detenido en el tiempo, como si la enfermedad que lo aquejaba en realidad lo estuviera retrayendo en una perpetua juventud. Era tan parecido físicamente a Darien, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente a él...

Armando levantó la mirada y la miró directo a los ojos.

Serena respiró hondo al verse descubierta.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Las mejillas se le encendieron y respondió con rapidez:

—Eh… ¡por nada!

Armando la miró un instante y volcó sus ojos en la lectura..

—Estoy teniendo problemas con Neherenia…—reveló después de unos minutos en silencio.

Serena entonces prestó atención a lo que le decía.

—¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede con ella?

Los ojos de Armando se retornaron llenos de amargura, pero continuó hablando con calma, como si fuera una conversación meramente casual y sin importancia:

—Dice que la culpa de la muerte de mi hermano la tengo yo…

—Tú no tienes la culpa…

—… y que la culpa de la perdida de su embarazo también es mía.

—No fue así…

—… así que he decidido echarla a patadas de mi mansión.

Lanzó el libro contra la mesada. Serena dio un salto sobre su asiento. Armando continuó con su aparente calma, mientra seguía diciendo:

—… y le haré un juicio por injurias. La detesto. Lo bueno es que a mi hermano lo asesoré bastante bien antes de que se casara. Le hice firmar muchos papeles y a ella no le corresponde nada de parte de mi familia ni de parte de Darien. Si hubiese dado a luz a mi sobrino capaz que cambiaba un poco de parecer pero...

—Armando no seas así, Neherenia acaba de perder un bebe y a su esposo, piensa un poco en eso…

—No hay pruebas su embarazo, ni exámenes de sangre, ni ecografías, ni nada. Nunca quiso atenderse con el medico de cabezera de la familia, siempre fue a uno particular que según ella conocía de toda la vida. ¿Lo entiendes?, ¿puedes ver lo mismo que yo?... ¡Eres tan ingenua Serena! Piénsalo, analizalo un poco más. De la nada se muere mi hermano, tan misteriosamente en el mismo momento en que apareciste tú... Neherenia sabía que Darien iba a ir corriendo detrás de ti apenas se enterara de que ella no estaba embarazada. Seguro fue esa bruja quien lo mató...

—Armando pero…

—Mi hermano siempre fue un estúpido, un incapaz, nunca hizo nada bien en su vida, ni siquiera eligiendo a sus mujeres…

La rubia frunció el ceño con fuerza.

—Sé que estás molesto pero no hables así de Darien, él ya no puede defenderse de lo que tú dices.

Armando se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia el balcón, donde se detuvo a observar las estrellas en lo alto del cielo. Serena caminó hasta él, colocándose a su lado. No se dijeron nada mientras contemplaban las distancias, cada quien sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que a la jovencita se le ocurrió preguntar:

—Armando, ¿tú crees qué Darien está bien?

Armando frunció el ceño y no la miró.

—Serena soy ateo, no creo en la vida después de la muerte —simplemente respondió con su típico modo directo—, seguro está en modo de descomposición si eso es a lo que te refieres...

Serena abrió los ojos como platos y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

—Armando, no digas eso... —pidió largándose a llorar, ante aquella visión tan cruel de Darien.

El hombre ni se inmutó.

—No debió morirse. Ahora tendré que enterrarme con los millones de dolares. Lo bueno es Neherenia no se ha llevado ni un peso de mi parte…

Serena frunció el ceño con fuerza y apretó sus puños ante la insensibilidad del hombre.

—Todo se basa en dinero, ¿no? —exclamó enojada, sin medir sus palabras—, ¿acaso sólo para eso sigues respirando?, ¿acaso sólo para eso tu hermano fue concebido?, ¿acaso sólo para eso existen en tu familia?, ¿tu hermano se murió y cuantas de las riquezas que tanto presumes se llevó a la tumba?, ¡ninguna!, ¡no se llevo nada!, ¡por que los muertos no...!

—¡No Serena, no es eso, ¿acaso no lo ves?, ¿no puedes ver más allá?! —negó interrumpiéndola, con furiosas lágrimas en sus ojos y mirándola de frente. Serena cerró la boca y lo observó asombrada. Era la primera que lo veía llorar—, ¡Darien era mi único hermano y mi mejor amigo!, ¡lo conozco de toda la vida y siempre lo he querido!... —su voz fue perdiendo fuerza—. Capaz que... fue mi culpa... no debí... no debí haberle exigido tanto. El dinero me ha quitado la salud y se ha llevado la vida de mi padre y la de mi hermanito menor... No lo pude cuidar, y ahora estoy solo, encerrado dentro de una cárcel que yo mismo construí…

Lo escuchó atentamente y su corazón latió con fuerza al ver ese lado tan humano y real de Armando.

—Armando, sé que Darien hubiese querido que siguiéramos adelante...

Él no respondió nada. Se limpió las lágrimas y volvió a sentarse en el sillón, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Agarró el libro que estaba leyendo minutos antes y se enfrascó otra vez en la lectura.

Serena sólo lo miraba y miraba, sin saber como decirle lo siguiente. Se acercó hasta él, arrodillándose frente a la figura masculina. Armando la observó con curiosidad cuando ella recostó su mejilla sobre la rodilla de él.

—Serena, ¿qué haces?...

—Armando…

—¿Qué?

Serena lo miró con transparencia y cariño, y musitó:

—Por favor, no me rechaces…

Armando abrió los ojos con asombro, como si hubiese recibido un soplo de vida por primera vez.

—Creo que es hora de decírtelo... —lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos azules—, no sé cómo paso pero me he _enamorado_ de ti sin darme cuenta...

El hombre dejó caer el libro sobre el suelo y se miraron directo a los ojos por largo rato. Hasta que finalmente, ella reaccionó abrazándolo con fuerza, con la misma intensidad con la que fue recibida.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que Darien se hallaba allí observando la situación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bien.**

 **He leído todos sus comentarios atentamente. Todos. De principio a fin dentro de esta historia, y llegué a esta decisión. En el último capítulo sé que la gran mayoría se inclinaba al "NO" matrimonio entre Armando y Serena, aunque en capítulos anteriores había más un "SÍ." Así que hice un balance entre sus observaciones y me decidí por esto. Me gustó las dos variantes que puso Usaguimamochan en su comentario.**

 **Tomen en cuenta que en realidad todavía faltan once capítulos más que terminé la historia.**

 **Y hay un enemigo más.**

 **PostData: Armando es infértil. Capítulo 17, de La niña de mis ojos: revelación.**

 **PD de PD: Puede que haya algo entre Mina y Rei...**

 **PD de PD de PD: En el capítulo anterior Darien sueña con Serenity, pidiéndole porque mate a Serena... En este capítulo se revela que el Gran Sabio está detrás de todo esto y que hay un enemigo más que es igual de fuerte que Serenity. Por razones más que obvias, no es Serenity el enemigo.**

 **PD de PD de PD de PD: No sé cuando volveré a actualizar. Quiero actualizar hace semanas en wattpad pero no me entrar.**

 **PD de PD de PD de PD de PD: Nos estamos viendo.**


	8. Encuentro

**La niña de mis ojos: Emancipación**

 **Por TokioCristal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Primero, antes de todo, quiero agradecer sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas. En segundo lugar pasaré a responder algunas cuestiones:**

 ***Es la última saga de La niña de mis ojos. Llegará a tener 17 capítulos o menos, pero no más de eso. Mi meta personal es terminarla antes de mediados del 2017.**

 ***Yoisy Barone: no ha salido tu email. Mi email es (une los espacios) serena _ sailormoon (arroba) hotmail . com Lo tengo hace mucho jajajaja**

 ***Perdón por la tardanza pero la inspiración fue difícil que regresara, además estoy en periodo de exámenes y estoy algo complicada.**

 ***Muchas gracias Kasumi Natsuki y bienvenida :)**

 ***Tambien gracias a todos y todas.**

 ***En especial a Patty Fei, quien me ha inspirado en parte en este capitulo.**

 ***Sepan disculpar errores en la lectura.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TRES MESES DESPUÉS**

Hay vacíos que no podían llenarse y dentro de esas oscuras profundidades sólo se escuchaban ecos del amor que todavía sentía, y que intentaba silenciar por el dolor que le generaba. Capaz que otro individuo en su misma situación se hubiese alejado de todo lo que le generaba recuerdos, pero no podía correr lejos del problema, aunque el _problema_ en realidad estuviera literalmente muerto. Lo había intentado, resultando imposible, aunque ahora sí debía acostumbrarse a la idea de que jamás estarían juntos porque las personas no revivían.

Miró a su actual pareja, que caminaba a lado de ella, a su mismo ritmo. Él le sonrió y ella le correspondió con sinceridad.

Armando se sentó en una banca.

Ella lo imitó.

Los ojos del hombre contemplaron por un momento a dos niños jugando en lo ancho del parque. Luego observó a su novia, la cual se mantenía analizando las nubes pasajeras sobre el cielo. Serena sintió la mirada del hombre sobre ella.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó.

Armando le sonrió con suavidad.

—Serena, ¿qué esperas del _futuro_?

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Futuro?

—Hablo sobre tus pretensiones en la vida. Tienes veintidós años y es la época idónea en la vida en la cual comenzamos a vivir, mi adorada _petite amie_. Es la etapa en la que uno comienza a sentir la vida desde una forma más cruda. Se hacen más aparentes nuestras virtudes y nuestras limitaciones…

Serena se miró las líneas de las manos, como analizando la cuestión y finalmente contestó sin más preámbulos:

—Ah… yo… sólo quiero ser _feliz._

Armando negó silenciosamente con la cabeza, como si esa respuesta no lo hubiese llenado por completo.

—Eso lo quieren todos. Di algo más sensato. ¿Qué compone para ti la _felicidad_?

Se tomó una segundos, para responder lo siguiente:

—Bueno, quiero finalmente recibirme como médico para así poder ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan, y además quiero casarme, tener mi propia casa y quiero…

—¿Tener _hijos_?

—Sí, tal vez dentro de algunos años me gustaría tener hijos pero por ahora quiero pensar en mí. He pasado por muchas cosas últimamente…

Armando sonrió débilmente.

—Serena yo no puedo tener hijos…

Se escuchó el sonido del viento. Serena lo miró con ingenuidad.

—Claro que puedes…

—Soy infértil…

—Ya lo sé pero eso es lo de menos. Hay muchos niños que necesitan un hogar...

Armando apartó su mirada de ella.

—No quiero quitarte el derecho de tener hijos biológicos solo porque yo no puedo embarazarte… —confesó con seriedad.

La joven colocó una de sus manos encima de la rodilla del hombre. Éste la observó.

—La maternidad va más allá, no sólo se trata de _"engendrar"_ niños… —simplemente respondió.

Él la miró directo a los ojos y le sonrió con templanza.

—Mi _petite amie_ , ¿alguna vez te he dicho que te quiero?

Serena asintió con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Y sabes que yo también te quiero Armando…

Las facciones masculinas se retornaron serias.

—¿Y si yo te dijera que _te amo_?, ¿tú también me dirías que _me amas_?

Serena no dejó de sonreír, sin inmutarse ante esa pregunta.

—Armando, sabes que estoy enamorada de ti…

—Pero estar enamorada no es lo mismo que _amar_ a alguien.

Finalmente entendió hacia donde quería llevar la conversación.

Para ser sincera consigo misma, la muerte de Darien la había llevado a buscar una solución intermedia como antídoto a su dolor, algo en lo que aferrarse, como un último espasmo para revivir a su corazón que sentía muerto. Y allí estaba su antídoto; Armando, el cual era parecido en las facciones a su fallecido amor, y quien siempre había intentado sacarle una sonrisa en los momentos más tristes.

No era el mismo cariño que sentía hacia Darien, porque éste siempre sería su primer y gran amor. Nada podía compararse a las emociones frenéticas que la sobrepasaron en años anteriores. Pero más allá de eso, con Armando había conocido otra perspectiva del amor, menos dolorosa y más sana, que se había desarrollado de manera paulatina y tranquila a través del tiempo en el que se conocían y en el que ella también había madurado. Todo comenzó como una amistad, luego una atracción que le costó mucho tiempo reconocer hasta finalizar en lo que eran ahora: una pareja.

—No sobre analices porque siempre encontraras vacíos… —pidió no sintiéndose todavía segura para hablar abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos hacia Darien.

Armando cruzó las piernas y extendió sus brazos sobre el espaldar de la banca. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás mirando lo celeste del cielo.

—Soy su reflejo pero no soy él. Tú sabes bien que nunca lo seré… —comentó con suavidad y sin expresión aparente en el rostro.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—No quiero que seas Darien.

Armando la miró de reojo.

—¿Sabes? Mencionaste que querías casarte, que querías tener una casa, que querías recibirte de médico pero en ningún momento mencionaste algo sobre el _"amour"_ que nos _"tenemos"_ toi et moi _..._

—Tienes razón. No lo hice —admitió y ciertamente no estuvo preparada para escuchar lo siguiente, porque, como siempre, Armando tenía la habilidad de dirigir las conversaciones hacia donde él quería:

— _Épouse moi…_ —susurró con su típico encanto, sosteniéndole la mano y besándole con delicadeza el dorso.

La joven lo contempló con seriedad.

—Es irónico que me pidas matrimonio luego de los cuestionamientos que me estás haciendo…

Armando sonrió, tal como solía hacerlo siempre, como si la conversación anterior no hubiese existido.

— _Oui, lo sé…_ —admitió—, pero a mi no me molesta que sigas amando a Darien por el resto de tu vida. Yo también amaré a mi hermano toda mi vida. Las personas no se borran de la noche a la mañana y yo jamás competiré contra los recuerdos de alguien que ya no está. A mi también me duele que ya no esté con nosotros. Yo sólo quiero que reflexiones sobre lo nuestro, ¿sabes? Que me hallas dicho que no esperas que yo sea Darien fue la respuesta correcta para mis cuestionamientos. Me armaste de valor para finalmente pedirte, de modo oficial, matrimonio. Por lo tanto, _épouse moi_ y sé feliz conmigo…

No supo que responder. Se miró las manos, contemplando su dedo anular y luego lo observó directo a los ojos, esperando que el hombre se largara a reír, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera una especie de broma.

Armando continuaba con su seriedad…

... y así de modo ágil sostuvo las frágiles manos femeninas, ocultándolas entre las suyas. El corazón de Serena saltó dentro de su pecho y los labios le titubearon.

—Se me da fatal las declaraciones amorosas, por eso mande escribir a mi secretaria un discurso, pero no lo puedo usar porque lo olvide en la mansión junto con el anillo de compromiso... —admitió sin dejar de lado la sensatez—. Mi declaración va a ser sencilla y directa: Sé, con toda la certeza del mundo, inclusive dentro de mis inseguridades, que te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Eres lo que siempre estuve buscando, la respuesta a todos los porqué que me perseguían mientras estaba en soledad. Estuve esperando por ti muchos años. Te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa. No me importa si tengo que vivir en una casa tan pequeña como una caja de zapatos. Algo así como la casa de tus padres. Lo único que quiero es estar donde estés…

Oh. Definitivamente no esperaba eso.

—Ah... —atinó a decir como una idiota.

El incomodo silencio sobrevino. Luego de ciento cincuenta segundos agonizantes, Armando entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios.

—¿Quieres qué te diga la declaración devuelta pero en francés? Tal vez suene más bonito y de esa manera no dudaras tanto en tu respuesta…

—Acepto.

—Ah, bueno, está bien. Te lo digo en francés. _Je suis sincerement que je l`aime…_

Serena negó con la cabeza, colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios masculinos.

—No, Armando, el acepto no es por eso. El acepto es porque quiero casarme contigo…

Armando parpadeó rápidamente.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió sin poder creerselo.

Serena asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Lloras por que me olvide del anillo? —preguntó otra vez, todavía sin caer en cuenta sobre lo que estaba pasando—. Oh, discúlpame Serena, prometo comprarte otros cien si ese es tu problema, aunque no tengas tantos dedos para aparentarlos...

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho masculino.

* * *

 **DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Paró sus pasos frente a la lapida y una leve brisa despeinó sus cabellos rubios.

Se agachó y junto sus manos en modo de rezó.

—Darien —susurró y sus oídos se afinaron, siempre buscando algún residuo esperanzador de que él estuviera a su lado, ya que en ocasiones creía poder sentirlo—. Hace tres meses que no vengo a visitarte y a pesar de que planeaba no hacerlo jamás —admitió y sus ojos se posaron sobre la marchita rosa roja—, debo hacerlo… porque Armando y yo oficializamos nuestra relación y vamos a _casarnos…_

Darien tan sólo la miraba, sin expresión aparente, sin que ella supiera que él si estaba ahí.

—Serena —musitó apacible, aunque sabía que no podía escucharlo—, si en este mismo instante dejara que me vieras, ¿tú continuaras con la idea de casarte con Armando?

La rubia colocó su mano extendida sobre la lapida y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus tersas mejillas. Darien parpadeó una vez, sin emoción, y miró los temblorosos dedos sobre el frío mármol, en la que ella parecía buscar algún residuo de calor humano que los uniera.

—Sé que no me escuchas pero también sé que puedes sentir mi presencia —susurró con temple tranquilo y manteniendo cierta distancia—. Las sailors scouts y yo estamos haciendo un buen trabajo respecto a nuestros enemigos, aunque todavía no sabemos el verdadero paradero del Cristal del Plata y del Gran Sabio —reveló con un leve fruncimiento en su entrecejo—. Jedite era el que estaba enfermando a los ciudadanos. No sabemos a ciencia cierta para qué, aunque sospechamos que estaba utilizando las almas de los individuos para crear algo —la observó un instante—. Jedite fue eliminado por Sailor Mars, por eso no se ha visto más a ese hombre en el hospital. Fue una pelea difícil, porque estaba acompañado por otras dos personas, llamados Kunzite y Zoisite. Uno de ellos logró escapar. Por otra parte, no creo que podamos recuperar las almas de los ciudadanos que fueron asesinados pero al menos las personas que se encontraban internadas en el hospital se recuperaron, tal como sucedió con tu padre, Kenji Tsukino —hizo una leve pausa y se tocó el brazo enyesado, que era la evidencia fiel de lo difícil que había sido la batalla—. Sé que estás feliz por ver a tu padre sano y que era eso lo que estabas esperando para así finalmente poder oficializar ante todos que estás saliendo con Armando… —hizo otra pausa y su voz se escuchó ahogada, intentando contener las emociones que afloraron en su interior—, mi hermano ha estado cuidando muy bien de ti y estoy muy agradecido con él, aunque me ha costado aceptar que están juntos. No te culpo Serena, yo también hice muchas cosas pensando que eran lo correcto pero me equivoqué…

Su voz cayó de decibelios y se tomó unos instantes para continuar hablando. Miró hacia el cielo con tristeza. El cielo celeste y radiante en aquel lugar donde descansaba eternamente personas.

—Yo no quiero que te cases con Armando… —confesó con mesura—, pero la batalla hizo que me diera cuenta que tampoco quiero que sepas por todo lo que estoy pasando, porque eso significaría involucrarte del todo y no quiero que te hagan daño —presionó su mano contra su brazo enyesado—, porque si te hacen daño ahí sí me sentiré devastado y todo dejará de tener sentido para mí —la voz se le quebró—, puede que yo muera, pero tú no. Tú tienes que vivir… vivir mucho y ser feliz, y sé que con Armando jamás te hará falta nada, aunque mi hermano esté muy enfermo. Tampoco sé que pasara durante este tiempo, sólo quiero decirte… que… bueno, si es que logro destruir al Gran Sabio y sobrevivir a eso, volveré y lucharé por recobrar tu amor, y si es que consigo el Cristal del Plata, tal vez con él podramos curar a Armando y recuperar las almas de las personas que fallecieron por culpa de Jedite… pero si muero, en este caso sólo te digo adiós y espero que seas muy feliz…

Ella alejó su mano de la lapida, colocándola contra su corazón. El viento despeinó con suavidad los cabellos de ambos. La mirada de Darien cayó entristecida sobre su nombre tallado en el mármol. Ya se había acostumbrado a estar _"muerto."_ Al fin y al cabo casi no recordaba como se sentía estar _"vivo"_ , aunque en realidad todavía lo estuviera. La miró una última vez, para luego darse media vuelta e irse, sin decir nada más.

* * *

 **Y ASÍ TRANSCURRIÓ UNA SEMANA…**

Abrió los ojos pasmado cuando en la pantalla del televisor se divisó la figura de una princesa que llevaba puesto un enorme colgante.

—¡Esa joya se parece al Cristal del plata!

Mina y Rei se colocaron rápidamente a su lado, analizando la imagen en cuestión.

—¿Estás seguro?

Darien asintió.

—Años atrás, cuando perdí mi memoria busqué el Cristal del Plata entre la gente millonaria que rodeaba a Armando y creo que mis sospechas nunca estuvieron tan lejanas…

Luna y Artemis se miraron a los ojos y luego contemplaron con más atención las noticias en la televisión.

—Al parecer dentro de poco es la fiesta de compromiso de esa princesa y se festejara en uno de los hoteles más prestigiosos de la ciudad —comentó Artemis leyendo lo epígrafes del noticiero, sin dejar de ondear su cola blanca.

Mina sonrió con autosuficiencia colocando sus manos contra sus finas caderas.

—Eso lo sé porque a mí, como persona pública y famosa, me llegó una invitación. Será una fiesta de antifaces y ya compré un vestido maravilloso para la ocasión —reveló con orgullo.

Rei se posó a su lado, imitando su postura de agrandamiento.

—A mi también me llegó una invitación e iré con un vestido de un diseñador muy reconocido.

Mina frunció el ceño.

Darien las miró con atención para luego sonreírles.

—Bueno, en ese caso una de ustedes deberá invitarme para que sea su compañía durante la noche… —instó.

Mina no tardó en atrincherarse a su brazo.

—Iras conmigo —dio por hecho.

Rei se sostuvo del otro brazo del hombre.

—No, ¡Darien ira conmigo!

—No, ¡ira conmigo!

—Tú eres muy vistosa y escandalosa, yo soy mas seria y tengo más clase que tú. Arruinaras nuestros planes de robar el Cristal del Plata y luego la identidad de Darien sera descubierta por tu culpa…

—¡Darien es mi mejor amigo e ira conmigo, no contigo! —enfatizó Mina entre dientes y acomodó su mejilla contra el brazo masculino. Rei tiró del otro brazo.

—Que desesperadas están las dos por mostrarse del brazo de un chico —comentó Artemis con los ojos entrecerrados.

Darien se levantó de golpe, deshaciendo los agarres. Durante tres meses había tolerado las batallas verbales de las dos jovencitas, pero ya se estaba hartando de ser el muñequito vudú de ambas. Caminó hacia donde estaba Luna, alejándose de esa situación que intuía estaba por empeorar, como todas las veces anteriores.

Mina sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una moneda.

—Bien, dejemos esto a la suerte... Si sale "cara", Darien será mi invitado, y por ende mi pareja durante la noche, pero si la sale cruz ira contigo...

—Bueno —aceptó Rei.

La rubia alzó la moneda al vuelo y luego la atrapó contra el dorso de su mano.

—Salio cara —reveló con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Los hombros de su contraparte se crisparon. Rei cerró las manos en fuertes puños y le arrebató la moneda.

—¡Esta moneda tiene "cara" de los dos lados, tramposa! —exclamó casi lanzando fuego por los ojos.

—¡No importa!, ¡gané yo!

Darien omitió escucharlas discutir y le comentó a Luna:

—Iré sin lugar a dudas a esa fiesta y traeré con nosotros el Cristal del Plata.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Tal vez también el enemigo vaya, a fin de cuentas ellos están detrás del cristal. A tu favor, o es que tenemos mucha suerte, es una fiesta de antifaces. Sólo tendrás que transformarte en Tuxedo Mask con el broche que te entregamos. Tu traje de Tuxedo Mask es como los trajes de las sailors scouts, oculta tu verdadera identidad. Es algo tonto de pensarlo porque lo único que cambia en ti es la vestimenta, pero gracias a la magia de esa vestimenta **no podrán reconocerte** , **ni siquiera por tu timbre de voz**.

—Ese comentario no lo dices únicamente por si llegamos a encontrarnos con el enemigo, ¿no?...

—Tienes razón. Seguramente Armando ira a esa fiesta —intuyó sabiamente Luna—, y puede que te encuentres con él y con Serena, pero ya sabes, no podrán reconocerte a menos que rompas el hechizo del traje del Tuxedo Mask y muestres tu identidad de civil...

—No lo haré. Confíen en eso. Civilmente estoy declarado como muerto. No tiene sentido mostrarme, y tampoco pondría en peligro la vida de Serena y Armando al revelarles que todavía continuo vivo.

—Confiamos en tu palabra Darien —dio por hecho Artemis.

El hombre tan solo asintió.

* * *

El fin de semana llegó y con eso la fiesta tan esperada. Darien subió a la limosina acompañado por una radiante Mina Aino. Él iba vestido con su galante disfraz de Tuxedo Mask. Ella iba con un vestido color salmón, largo y escotado, en donde llevaba colocado su prendedor para cuando tuviera que transformarse en Sailor Venus.

Mina refunfuñaba por lo bajó mientras se corregía el maquillaje, mirándose coquetamente en su espejo de mano. El auto seguía el trayecto y Darien tan solo contemplaba las afueras con cierta melancolía.

—Rei se veía algo enojada cuando se despidió de nosotros —comentó el hombre.

Mina cerró la petaca con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño.

—Está celosa porque he venido contigo...

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó perplejo.

La joven asintió efusivamente, cruzando los brazos contra su pecho.

—Si, porque tú eres mas amigo mio que de ella, ademas seguramente está enamorada tuyo.

—¿De mi?

—Si, Darien. Siempre se pone a la defensiva cuando estoy contigo...

Darien intentó ocultar con su mano la sonrisa picara que se quiso vislumbrar en sus labios. Acomodó la voz en su garganta y con tiento, como si estuviera hablando sobre el tiempo meteorológico, comentó:

—Oh... bueno yo pensé que ustedes dos estaban saliendo o algo por el estilo...

El rostro de Mina se retornó de todos los colores posibles.

—¿Pero qué tonterías dices? —exclamó.

Darien movió sus hombros.

—Es que yo pensé que ya lo sabias y creo no ser la persona indicada para revelartelo, pero según tengo entendido Rei es lesbiana...

Aquella revelación le cayó como un cubo de agua fría.

—¿Cómo que es lesbiana? —preguntó con la voz débil, avergonzada e insegura.

—Lo es.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Los pómulos de Darien se le encendieron cuando un fugaz recuerdo de una noche algo lejana llegó a su mente. Un poco de alcohol, un corazón roto y una chica en los alrededores que lo consolara resumía todo lo que había pasado. Así fue como él se enteró.

—Eh... Bueno... Yo... —los labios le titubearon.

Mina entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y puso los labios como un pato, en un mohín molesto.

—¿Intentaste llevártela a la cama?

—No —negó con rapidez, pero no fue suficiente para convencer a la joven y malpensada rubia.

—Cuando se entere Serena sobre lo que hiciste con Rei...

Darien se apuro a refutarla, con el temple serio y hastiado.

—Serena está en pareja con Armando...

—Eso no tiene nada que ver porque tú...

—Yo estoy soltero —la interrumpió, con sensatez—. Ella ahora está por casarse con mi hermano. Yo no tengo porque mantenerme en celibato.

Mina abrió los ojos como platos. Nunca hubieses esperado que Darien dijera tan abiertamente algo como eso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó pasmada sin poder creérselo—, ¿hablas en serio?, ¿estás pensando en salir con otras chicas?, ¿acaso estás perdiendo el interés en Serena?

Darien no la miró más y continuó observando las afueras, mientras le revelaba con tranquilidad:

—No, no saldré con otras chicas... —hizo una leve pausa mientras agregaba casi en un susurró—, yo solo quiero estar con Serena. Es un compromiso silencioso. No he estado con nadie más y tampoco planeo estarlo en mi vida. Con Rei no ha pasado nada, sólo hemos mantenido una charla de amigos... y, por favor, no preguntes más sobre mis sentimientos, no quiero hablar sobre eso...

Mina sólo contempló el reflejo del rostro entristecido del hombre sobre el vidrio, y como los paisajes se perdían a medida que el auto marchaba, tal como pasaba con la vida. Sabia del dolor de su mejor amigo porque durante estos meses era raro verlo sonreír. Solo se dedicaba a entrenar y a buscar el cristal del plata, y en sus ratos libres se dedicaba a leer libros que ella no entendía o a contemplar en silencio la naturaleza. Muchas veces los descubrió mirando la luna con melancolía. Sabia que la relación de Serena con Armando no le había caído para nada bien pero tampoco había comentado nada al respecto, y nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle abiertamente sobre como se sentía.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en completo silencio.

Llegaron a su destino y bajaron de la limosina, en una entrada estratégica lejos de los flashes de los paparazzis. Saludaron al personal en el inmenso recibidor y luego subieron a un gran ascensor que los llevó hasta el piso número trece. Mina aprovechó para mirar coquetamente su reflejo en los vidrios. Las puertas se abrieron, y aquella zona parecía ser un mundo aparte dentro del hotel. El lujo estaba tatuado en cada rincón del lugar. Luces amarillas, tintineantes, en candelabros de oro, cortinas de seda doradas envueltas en otras cortinas rojas carmesí. Las mesas, con manteles blancos con finos detalles, llenos de bebidas y comidas exóticas se extendían a lo largo de las esquinas del lugar. La música clásica en vivo le daba apacible sonoridad al ambiente. Los hombres iban vestidos en trajes sobrios y las mujeres en vestidos caros. Todos ellos con las miradas ocultas detrás de antifaces, de todos los colores y diseños, pasando desde lo más sencillo hasta lo más extravagante.

De repente en su visión vio acercarse a Armando Shields, quien vestía un traje blanco y un antifaz sencillo.

—Ah, ¡belle Mina! —saludó el hombre besando con delicadeza el dorso de la muchacha.

Mina se crispó nerviosa cuando vio que ambas miradas masculinas, ocultadas detrás de los antifaces, chocaron entre sí.

— Veo que viniste acompañada —comentó con una media sonrisa, para luego tender su mano enguantada en ademan de saludo—. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Armando Shields.

Los labios de Darien se abrieron en respuesta pero quedó mudo cuando en su campo visual entró la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

—¡Armando! —exclamó esa voz, vibrante y mágica.

Se veía esplendida dentro de su vestido blanco y largo. Como un ángel. Como una princesa. Como su Serenity. La miró directo a los ojos, aunque los antifaces de ambos se interponían en sus miradas. Así se mantuvieron unos segundos, hasta que la magia se rompió cuando la atención de Serena cambio hacia una nerviosa Mina.

—Mina —dijo la jovencita—, ¿él es tu novio?

—Eh... —titubeó la susodicha, mirando de arriba a abajo a Darien—, si, él es mi... nuevo novio... —mintió.

—Ah, mucho gusto mi nombre es Serena... —tendió la mano hacia él

Darien miró sus frágiles dedos y luego la miró a ella, sin decir nada. Había quedado completamente sin habla.

Mina reaccionó rápido ante la actitud de su mejor amigo.

—Él no entiende lo que le dices... Es ... Es ruso...

—¿Ruso? —cuestionó Armando, para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa—. ¿ _Kak tebya zovut_?

Darien miró a Mina, luego a Armando y sonrió sin responder.

—Ehhh... Él es un ruso muy de las profundidades de Rusia, no habla el mismo ruso que todos los rusos hablan...

Armando entrecerró los ojos. Serena en cambio lo analizó con ingenuidad.

—Dile que es un gusto conocerlo y que mi nombre es Serena... —pidió ella.

—No traje hoy al traductor con nosotros... Jajajaja —respondió Mina con una risa tonta y rascándose la nuca.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Armando, a vistas de que Darien al parecer no estaba dispuesto a presentarse ni a decir una palabra amable.

—Vladimir Wachiringalfdong... ehh... dich... —respondió Mina.

—¿Qué?

—Vladimir Walchigardich...

Armando rió suavemente. Y Serena parpadeó con confusión.

—Bueno, un gusto Vladimir —dijo el rubio con un leve asentimiento y entonces sostuvo de la mano a su pareja. Darien frunció el ceño—. Vamos a estar por aquí...

—Ah, nos vemos luego Mina... —dijo Serena para luego mirar a Darien, a quien le sonrió ampliamente—. Un gusto Vladimir.

Y se fueron, dejando a Mina y Darien solos.

—¿Vladimir Walchi-no-sé-que? —susurró con suavidad, con cierto reproche.

—El único ruso que conozco es Vladimir Putin y no podía copiarme todo el nombre —respondió Mina con sinceridad, mirándose las uñas.

—Armando se dio cuenta que estabas mintiendo.

—Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que no se dieron cuenta que eres tú, así que el traje de Tuxedo Mask funciona...

Darien analizó a lo lejos a la pareja. Se sintió celoso.

—Se ven bien juntos...—comentó con mesura, intentando no demostrar la rabia que quería salir de su interior..

—Ah, sí. Considerando la diferencia de edad y lo rubio de ambos, podrían ser vistos como padre e hija... —respondió Mina con ironía.

—Armando no aparenta sus casi cuarenta años —continuó comentando Darien—, es todo un casanovas, ¿no? Puede tener a cuanto mujer desea pero claro, siempre quiso lo que yo tenía...

—Veo que los hombres también tienen esa tendencia de compararse con su contraparte enemiga, en cuanto cuestiones amorosas. Sólo te diré, no para hacerte sentir bien, que hay un único hilo rojo que se extiende por toda la sala.

—¿Sí? —preguntó esperanzado.

Ella asintió.

—Va desde mí dedo indice hasta la mesa repleta de comidas que está en esa esquina...

Darien rió levemente.

—Tendría que haber esperado esa respuesta...

Mina le sonrió de medio lado.

—De todas formas, hablando en serio, el hilo rojo que te ata a Serena sigue estando ahí. Ella recién no te reconoció pero sabe que esta atraída a ti. Están muy cerca. Será inevitable que se acerquen.

En ese instante Serena miró desde las distancias hacia donde estaba Darien. Las mejillas de la jovencita se ruborizaron al verse descubierta y apartó con rapidez la mirada.

—¿Ves, Darien? —dio por hecho Mina enfatizando su punto anterior—. Espera a que beba un poco de alcohol y que el distraído y extravagante de Armando se distraiga con alguien. Serena vendrá hacia donde estás como un imán.

La idea le resultó tentadora. Es más, podría aprovechar para secuestrarla y llevársela con él, pero claro, ese era un plan que estaba dentro de su óptica fantasiosa y es algo que no haría por más que tuviera la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Trato de restarle importancia al tema porque en realidad estar cerca de Serena no era su plan principal. Debía buscar el Cristal del Plata, eso era lo primordial.

Mina lo tomó de la mano, arrastrándolo hacia un rincón apartado de la gente. En ese lugar se miraron con decisión. Ella comenzó a susurrar a modo de secreto:

—El Cristal del Plata es un regalo de compromiso que le hizo el príncipe de Letonia a la princesa de Georgia. Yo me encargare de emborrachar y distraer a la princesa. A la medianoche, cuando el príncipe entre con la joya para entregársela a su amada, Sailor Mars se ocupara de destruir la red eléctrica del hotel. Cuando todo se retorne oscuro tú iras directo a buscar la joya, ya que eres el único que sabe a ciencia cierta si el verdadero Cristal del Plata. Si llegara a aparecer el enemigo, como Sailor Venus yo le cubriré las espaldas a Serena. Y Sailor Mars se unirá a la batalla contigo.

Darien asintió y en ese momento extendieron sus manos, chocando los cinco.

—Para que sea medianoche faltan unas tres horas... Muy eternas para mi...—susurró Darien, cuando vio que Serena otra vez miraba hacia donde estaba él.

* * *

Paso una larga hora y Mina se encontraba a las distancias charlando animosamente con algunas conocidas. Darien se hallaba pensativo inclinado contra una columna, en un rincón de la sala. De repente sintió que le pechaban el hombro. Vio a Serena a su lado, sin la compañía de Armando.

—Ey Vladimir Wachinoséque...

El corazón se le alteró dentro del pecho. Posó su ojos tímidamente en el suelo, ya que no la podía mirar directo a los ojos. Además ella se había quitado el antifaz y podía verse la totalidad del bonito rostro femenino. Darien intentó ignorarla, para que se fuera rápido, pero Serena colocó una copa de vino a la altura de su nariz.

—Prueba este ponche de frutas. Está delicioso... —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, algo atontada por la bebida.

La miró. Estaba tan peligrosamente cerca y sus ojos azules se veían tan atrayentes junto con sus labios rosados y radiantes.

—No tomes tanto. Te hará mal —musito atreviéndose a hablar por primera vez.

—Ah, pero si hablas perfecto español —repuso Serena riendo y colocando su mano sobre la columna para no perder el equilibrio—. No tiene alcohol. Solo es un ponche de verduras...

—... Frutas.

—Eso mismo, frutas... y es riquísimo...

Se lo tomó todo de un sólo trago..

—Se buen chico y tráeme un poco mas... —pidió inclinando la copa vacía hacia donde estaba Darien.

Él se la quitó, poniendola encima de la bandeja de un mayordomo que pasaba por allí.

—No tomes tanto, te hará mal...

—Te oyes como mi padre.

—No lo soy —respondió ofendido.

Ella respiro fuerte mirando el suelo.

—Me siento mal —confesó.

Darien la miro de reojo y sintió deseos de abrazarla. Estaba muy delgada y se veía como una muñeca de trapo rota, sin emociones, sin alma.

—Armando, ¿dónde está? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Ella movió sus hombros.

—Él estaba hablando con unos hombres... Ahora no sé donde está...

Darien no dijo nada y con la mirada comenzó a buscar a su rubio hermano entre las personas, pero al parecer no se hallaba en el salón.

Serena tambaleó contra el cuerpo masculino, cayendo contra el pecho de éste. Darien sintió un hormigueo recorrerle las extremidades. No podía sentir la blanca piel pero si el calor que desprendía el frágil cuerpo.

—Creo que necesito tomar un poco de aire... —susurró Serena con la voz desganada.

—¿Un poco?

—Ayúdame a llegar al balcón...—pidió.

Darien colocó una mano sobre la espalda femenina y luego le sostuvo una mano, dirigiéndola con pasos suaves hacia las afueras. Serena lo analizó con los ojos curiosos. Era un imán para ella y no sabía el porque.

—Eres hermoso... —susurró.

Darien la contempló de reojo.

—Gracias... —agradeció sin más, para no verse tan descortés, y luego hizo un leve ademan con la mano invitándola a sentarse en un banca que estaba cerca de la entrada, pero Serena se rehusó.

—No, vamos un poco más alejados de la gente y la música, quiero más silencio... —pidió.

Darien no le respondió. Caminaron un poco más hasta una banca detrás de unas columnas y un arreglo de flores que los cubrían estratégicamente de los demás. Allí se sentaron y finalmente el hombre apartó sus manos del cuerpo de Serena, poniendo distancias.

La jovencita levantó la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado. Darien la imitó. La luna llena se vislumbraba gloriosa y hermosa, iluminándolos a los dos. Contempló de reojo a la chica que deseaba en secreto. El fulgor del satélite natural le daba un aspecto diferente, casi rozando la divinidad. Sus colores se veían más brillantes como un diamante en bruto. Definitivamente la amaba sin preguntarse el porqué, sin preguntarse tampoco si ella lo amaba tanto como él. Simplemente la amaba.

Serena lo miró.

—Tengo que regresar... —tartamudeó Darien torpemente poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para decirlo.

Ella contempló los inseguros labios masculinos y luego lo miró directo a los ojos. Le sonrió con coquetería.

—¿Me dejaras sola?

Darien lo pensó unos instantes.

—No.

Serena se inclinó un poco mas cerca de él. Darien le echó un vistazo rápido a los jóvenes pechos, que se veían más llamativos en esa posición.

—Te me haces muy conocido...

—¿Si?

Asintió.

—Es como si existiera una barrera entre nosotros que no me permitiera ver de donde te conozco realmente...

—Oh...

Serena colocó su mano contra el pecho de Darien. Él se sintió desvanecer.

—Te siento acá... En el corazón...

Las mejillas masculinas se ruborizaron.

—Nunca antes me habían coqueteado tan abiertamente... —comentó en tono de broma, para salirse por la tangente, haciéndose el desatendido.

Serena sonrió.

—Me siento un poco mareada. No se si es por el alcohol... pero... yo no suelo hacer estás cosas con las personas que no conozco... —dijo antes de colocar su mano sobre la mejilla de Darien, el cual sintió su cuerpo erizarse ante el contacto—. Tu piel es tan parecida... a la de _él..._

Quiso responderle pero no pudo, porque unos tímidos labios, tiernos al tacto y de sabor dulce, presionaron los suyos con delicadeza, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Cerró los ojos por inercia y contuvo la respiración, intentando retener aquel latido frenético y escandaloso dentro de su pecho y el cuerpo le dolió, deseando abalanzarse con necesidad sobre ella.

Ella fue quien se separó primero, con los parpados cubriendo sus ojos, como si en su mente pudiera ver en realidad la persona que estaba detrás de aquel antifaz.

Y él, en cambio, por más que quisiera alejarse esa noche de Serena, no podía. Su fuerza de voluntad estaba derrumbándose. Colocó su mano enguantada en el ruborizado pómulo femenino. Podía percibir el calor detrás de la tela... No lo pensó dos veces y la besó con intensidad, con cariño desmedido. Serena le correspondió de la misma forma.

—No querías beber el poñac pero ahora te hallas besándome con desesperación... —comentó la rubia riendo entre los tiernos labios masculinos.

—A ti te quiero... Lo demás no me interesa... —le respondió.

El beso fue perdiendo intensidad a medida que Serena se iba desvaneciendo dormida hasta colapsar contra el pecho masculino.

— _Darien..._ —la escuchó susurrar antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo y a los efectos somníferos del excesivo consumo de alcohol.

La miró, sin atreverse a abrazarla, aunque el deseo lo consumiera.

Respiró hondamente, buscando calmar los nervios en su cuerpo. No quiso analizar a fondo lo que había pasado. Con delicadeza la alzó en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada y, por ironías del destino, en ese momento vio la figura de Armando asomarse.

Se miraron.

El rubio vio a su comprometida.

—Está dormida —sólo atinó a decir Darien y entonces hizo ademan de entregársela, aunque en realidad no quisiera.

Serena se acomodó en los brazos de Armando, con seguridad, sin siquiera abrir los ojos para ver lo que estaba pasando. Él la observó con cariño, besándole con suavidad la frente. Serena sonrió levemente, recostando su rostro más contra el pecho del hombre.

Darien sintió los celos enfermizos aflorar en su cuerpo, y deseó golpear en ese momento a su hermano, pero se contuvo. Estaba acostumbrado a no demostrar sus emociones internas.

Armando lo miró.

—Creo conocerte de algún lado —comentó el rubio con una sonrisa amigable.

—No —apenas respondió, con actitud distante.

—Oh, bueno, espero que las cosas con Mina funcionen. Es una jovencita muy agradable.

Darien no respondió.

Armando volvió a sonreirle y se despidió con un escueto:

— _Adiós..._

Darien quiso ir detrás de su hermano, pero sus pies parecieron estar pegados al suelo. De verdad, se sentía miserable.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *** _Petite amie_ \- novia**

 **Que tengan una feliz navidad y un feliz 2017 :)**


	9. Reencuentro

**La niña de mis ojos: Emancipación**

 **Por TokioCristal**

* * *

 **Notas de autor,**

 **Yssareyes: sinceramente estoy replanteándome como va a terminar pero la verdad es que no sé muy bien jajajajaja estoy más perdida que Serena dentro de una clase de matemáticas. Te mando un abrazo, espero que hayas tenido una fantástica navidad :)**

 **Guest: Sí, pobre, a veces da un poco de lástima jejeje feliz navidad y abrazo! :)**

 **Patty Fei: ¡Hola, otra vez! Sí, la verdad es que me hiciste plantearme varias cosas y creo que gracias a eso encontré una salida en la historia. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Tú adjudicación es correcta :D Que tu navidad haya sido excelente! Te mando un gran abrazo!**

 **Sailor-Luu: ¡Holaaaaaaa! Merry Christmas too you, merry Christmas too you, merry Christmas, merry Christmas, merry Christmas too you… (Léase con el ritmo de la canción de cumpleaños jajaja), espero que hayas tenido una bonita navidad :) Me mató tu comentario sobre la barrera del idioma jajajajja te mando un abrazo :D y gracias a ti por pasarte por aquí a leer :)**

 **Bueno, sin más, les dejó mi última actualización del año.**

 **El capítulo comienza con un flash back (recuerdo), que luego entenderán el porque al ver el final, para que vean el desarrolló y cambio de actitud de los personajes. Sepan disculpar cualquier error, que sé que los hay.**

* * *

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO XIX: Reencuentro

 _—Ah, detesto la física... —se quejó con un mohín molesto en los labios. Colocó su frente contra la madera de la mesita ratona._

 _Darien rió suavemente._

 _—Vamos, Serena, termina tu tarea..._

 _Ella refunfuñó por lo bajó arrugando la nariz._

 _—No la entiendo... —admitió entre un sonoro bostezo._

 _—No es que no la entiendas. Es que eres muy perezosa..._

 _—... sí, soy perezosa… —admitió con aburrimiento—, y a ti te gustan mucho los libros y estudiar cosas que yo no entiendo… —se lanzó hacia atrás, desplomándose en el suelo—, y a mi sólo me gusta leer historietas y jugar videojuegos..._

 _Cerró los ojos por un momento, con ánimo de rendirse sobre los brazos de la somnolencia._

 _—A mi también me gusta leer historietas y jugar videojuegos… —le respondió, analizando la despreocupada y derrotada figura femenina—, pero no por eso dejó de lado mis estudios..._

 _La jovencita suspiró, recostándose de pecho contra el suelo. Acomodó sus brazos debajo de su cabeza y cerró los ojos._

 _—Ya leí las historietas que tienes en tu biblioteca, unas que son sobre un súper héroe_ _Delas Ciencias_ _que salvaba a los niños de_ _Super_ _Vagancia… —repuso con algo de ironía—. Y me hizo acordar a ti cuando me hostigas con los números…_

 _Su novio rió suavemente._

 _—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —le preguntó intentando mantenerse serio._

 _—A veces pienso que naciste siendo viejo… —admitió entre un suspiró para finalmente agregar con sinceridad—. Tengo mucho sueño y creo que me voy a dormir en tu alfombra hasta la hora que deba irme a mi casa,_ _porque_ _veo que t_ _us únicos planes_ _son hacerme_ _estudiar…_

 _—Conozco una buena manera para matar esas ganas de dormir que tienes... —respondió Darien por inercia._

 _Serena abrió uno de sus ojos, mirándolo por encima de_ _l_ _hombro y el corazón se le aceleró al tomar contacto con la azul mirada._

 _—¿Sí?_

 _Darien asintió. Serena abrió el otro ojo y, no supo porque, pero sintió una contracción interna entre los muslos. Toda huella de adormecimiento desapareció y analizó a su novio con atención. Ciertamente a veces deseaba ser más adulta y tener más habilidades de seducción,_ _así tal_ _vez Darien se fijaría más en ella como una mujer y no como una niña. Se dio la vuelta, a_ _poyando los antebrazos en el suelo y quedando su torso hacia arriba, y se armó de valor, sonriendole con algo de timidez._

 _—Dime cuál es tu plan, Darien... —pidió con_ _timbre_ _inocente._

 _Él le sonrió encantadoramente, levantándose del sillón. Le extendió una mano como una silenciosa invitación para ayudarla a levantarse._

 _—Café, mucho café, ese es mi plan... —respondió sin preámbulos._

 _Serena puso los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente lo creía capaz de responder eso. Sostuvo la mano que el hombre le ofrecía, tirando de él._

 _Darien cayó encima de ella y Serena aprovechó para envolver sus frágiles brazos en el cuello masculino. El hombre sintió los torpes labios femeninos, que sabían al dulce chocolate que ella había degustado minutos antes. Se apartó un instante y la miró directo a los ojos. Ella se veía tímida, inocente y templada, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su boca hinchada de deseo. ¡Ah_ _, y él_ _no podía disimular lo mucho que la_ _quería! No sólo había avidez carnal en su fuero interno, sino también el más impoluto y tierno amor_ _por esa jovencita_ _. Colocó las fuertes palmas de sus manos contra los febriles y delicados pómulos y le acarició con los pulgares la tersa piel, sin decir nada, mirándola, totalmente hechizado por la niña de sus ojos._

 _Serena le sonrió con los ojos risueños, y él atrapó el inexperto labio inferior entre los suyos y la besó con cariño. Así se mantuvieron abstraídos unos instantes, entre los roces fugaces y húmedos de sus bocas, dentro del vaivén travieso, pueril y cándido que desprendía su amada mujercita, y el tacto experto y adulto que_ _propinaba_ _él. Pasaron unos eternos segundos más y Darien tuvo que cambiar de actitud y volver a su aparente indiferencia, cuando el endurecimiento de su entrepierna se hizo muy evidente._

 _—Serena, tienes que estudiar... —susurró con sutil rechazo, para no herirla, pero ella sólo rió con picardía, besándolo fugazmente sin soltarlo._

 _—¿Te acuerdas de lo que me enseñaste el otro día? —preguntó inocente, con los labios hinchados y relucientes._

 _Las mejillas de Darien se encendieron recordando fugazmente lo ocurrido, cuando Serena aprendió que_ _cuando él se refería a_ _"_ _orales_ _",_ _no solamente_ _era_ _recitar palabras frente un público. Percibió un fuerte hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Definitivamente Serena estaba en una etapa muy hormonal y él estaba reviviendo la lejana adolescencia._

 _—Serena, no me provoques —pidió con la voz aterciopelada, intentando mantenerse serio pero la insistencia inocente de Serena lo hacía sonreír sin desearlo._

 _—Ese tipo de lecciones son mucho más divertidas, ¿no lo crees? , ¿Por qué no repasamos un poco de biología? Enséñame algo nuevo que te guste..._

 _Darien sonrió de medio lado._

 _—Está bien —la mirada se le oscureció—. Repasaremos biología... —y le besó con dulzura las comisuras—… ahora mismo…—, siguiendo su cariñoso trayecto por el pómulo sonrosado —… te pediré que hagas_ _algo..._ _— y_ _se detuvo sobre_ _la pera radiante. Serena suspiró suavemente, con los ojos risueños, experimentando un tumulto de mariposas internas en su vientre, como si la primavera hubiese llegado temprana en aquel invierno frío—…_ _te pediré que hagas_ _… —_ _Darien se apartó un poco y colocó ambas manos contra las mejillas femeninas, mirándola directo a los ojos—... una lista de diferencias entre las células eucariotas y procariotas_ _..._ _—pidió separándose de ella y levantándose del suelo._

 _Serena frunció el ceño y con los labios como un capullo refunfuñó:_

 _—_ _Ah, te acaba de salir el super heroe Delas Ciencias dentro de tu fuero interno_ _..._

 _Darien se largó a reír._

 _—_ _Mi linda perezosa_ _, tienes que terminar tu tarea de física_ _si deseas aprobar esa materia_ _... —dijo_ _sonriendo_ _levemente y tendiéndole ambas manos para que ella se levantara._

 _Serena ignoró aquel gesto y entonces_ _colocó_ _sus brazos detrás de su nuca. Desde allí lo contempló con ánimo travieso,_ _aunque_ _internamente se estaba muriendo de_ _vergüenza._ _Intentó recordar las revistas triple XXX que escondía su hermano Sammy, en las cuales se explicaba con lujos de "detalles" lo que le gustaba a los hombres adultos como Darien. Así que pensó en poner en práctica lo que había leído._ _Extendió sutilmente su pie, rozando con la punta de los dedos la entrepierna del hombre. Éste reaccionó cogiéndola suavemente del talón para apartarla._

 _—Mírate Darien —le susurró con tono sobre actuadamente seductor—, tú también quieres hacer el amor, ¿a qué sí?... —dijo poniendo énfasis en el abultado pantalón, y parpadeando velozmente de un modo que ella consideraba sexy, aunque en realidad se veía exagerada._

 _Darien alzó una ceja, admitiendo:_

 _—Si, pero uno de los dos debe actuar de modo responsable._

 _Serena suspiró con fuerza frunciendo el ceño y le reprochó con timbre inocente:_

 _—Nunca quieres hacer el amor conmigo..._

 _—Si quiero, solo no quiero que caiga el peso de la ley encima mío si te dejo embarazada...—reveló con la voz suave._

 _—Desde que somos novios_ _sólo_ _lo hemos hecho una_ _única vez_ _. Y luego nada... apenas nos acariciamos..._

 _—A tu edad todavía no lo entiendes pero no se basa de cantidad sino de calidad, amor mío._

 _—Tampoco me haces muchos mimos..._

 _—La razón de porque no lo hago salta a la vista... —admitió, cuando la erección todavía se mantenía_ _presente_ _dentro de pantalón, donde debía quedarse para no ceder a los caprichos hormonales de su núbil novia_ _._

 _—Para que me beses te tengo que mendigar… ¡y me mantienes como un secreto en el colegio_ _!_ _—exclamó ya cansada de la actitud de Darien_ _—, además en tu vida personal no soy nadie!_

 _Él frunció el ceño y la contempló con tristeza._

 _—No digas eso, Serena, tú sabes que no podemos ser tan libres como las demás parejas..._

 _La jovencita inhaló aire con fuerza y exhaló con suavidad, intentando mitigar su enojo._

 _—Darien, ¿cuándo podremos oficializar lo nuestro?_

 _—Cuando tengas dos años más._

 _—Ah... —refunfuñó cruzando los brazos contra su pecho._

 _—Serena no hagas esos pucheros de niña mimada..._

 _—En vez de mi novio pareces mi padre. O mejor dicho, no parecemos novios, ¡ni siquiera amigos! Somos como la nada..._

 _Darien parpadeó suavemente, no queriendo demostrar exteriormente lo mucho que lo había molestado el comentario de Serena._

 _—Iré a preparar café —musitó luego de unos instantes y después se inclinó en el suelo, besándole con cariño la frente—. Te amo mi hermosa y berrinchuda cabeza de chorlito..._

 _La rubia le puso la peor cara. Él rió._

 _—Cuando seas más grande entenderás mi actitud. Por eso_ _sólo_ _ocúpate de terminar de estudiar, ¿sí?_

 _Serena calmó sus facciones._

 _—Darien, cuando cumpla los dieciocho y me reciba de bachiller, ¿tú te casaras conmigo? —consultó con inocencia._

 _Las mejillas del hombre se encendieron. No era algo que se hubiese planteado muy a fondo. Sin embargo le respondió con sencillez:_

 _—Claro...—aceptó sonriendo y el rostro de Serena se iluminó—, pero sólo pasara si finalizas el secundario con excelentes calificaciones._

 _—Ah, ¿entonces es una promesa?_

 _—Sí, es una promesa..._

 _La mirada de la jovencita se iluminó con esperanza y rió espontaneamente, con aquella risa mágica y contagiosa. Darien le sonrió candidamente y la contempló con_ _cariño_ _._

 _—Cuando termine el secundario estudiaré para ser médico..._

 _—¿De verdad eso quieres?_

 _Serena asintió._

 _—De ese modo ayudaré a las personas que lo necesitan..._

 _Darien le sonrió con cariño y le comentó:_

 _—Tal vez está en tu naturaleza salvar vidas..._

 _—Yo creo que sí, y también pienso que está en **mi naturaleza amarte...**_

Abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vio fue el techo pintado como la capilla Sixtina. Tardó unos segundos para caer cuenta sobre donde se encontraba.

Se sentó de golpe en el colchón, analizando los lujosos alrededores.

—Veo que ya despertaste —susurró su comprometido, que se hallaba sentado en un sillón a lado de la cama.

Serena se cubrió con las sabanas, aunque en realidad se hallara vestida todavía con la ropa que había utilizado en la fiesta del día anterior.

—¿Qué pasó anoche? —cuestionó entre avergonzada y asustada.

Armando sonrió de medio lado.

—Intenta recordarlo... —indicó, y entonces se levantó caminando hasta la mesita de luz donde se hallaba una bandeja con comida. Sostuvo la tetera y depositó el té caliente en una delicada taza.

—Desayuna algo… ¿o deseas ducharte primero? —le preguntó con su típica sonrisa, que en ese momento no irradiaba la alegría que en ocasiones tenía.

Serena se tocó la frente y contempló confundida las blancas sabanas. Por su mente se visualizó el recuerdo con el que había soñado antes de despertar; fotogramas en sepia, lejanos y anhelantes de lo que había sido su caótico y prohibido primer noviazgo, en el que el amor siempre se había hallado encarcelado. Podía notar cuanto había madurado y cambiado desde entonces, aunque todavía en su interior se mantenía el espíritu inocente de aquella niña, sin los caprichosos latentes de la adolescencia. Después de todo, había aprendido a no obtener siempre lo que quería.

Levantó su melancólica mirada hacia Armando. No sabía como diablos había logrado llegar a esa cama, que le era desconocida. Por razones obvias intuía que él le había traído, pero por más que lo intentara no podía recordar el porqué.

—No sé que paso anoche... —admitió con vergüenza.

Armando la miró un instante con seriedad.

—Quieres saber que pasó? Ah, verás en un momento dejaste de estar a mi lado y cuando fui a buscarte te hallabas afuera en los brazos del nuevo novio de Mina

Serena abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró impactada.

—¿Nuevo novio de Mina? —cuestionó sin poder creérselo—. De verdad yo no recuerdo eso... Ni siquiera recuerdo que Mina nos hubiera presentado a alguien...

Armando entrecerró los ojos con cierto escepticismo.

—Está bien Serena. Haremos de cuenta que no sucedió nada... —simplemente respondió.

Serena frunció el ceño molesta.

—Estoy segura que no paso nada —dio por hecho, con énfasis en la última palabra.

—Serena no dudo de ti —respondió con sinceridad—, pero había algo en ese hombre que me genero inseguridad...

Se miraron a los ojos y en ese momento Serena pudo comprender a que se referia. En su memoria no estaba presente el supuesto novio de Mina pero, ¿por qué entonces sentía melancolía en su corazón cada vez que intentaba recordarlo? Apoyó su mano contra el pecho y cerró los ojos, y en su mente se divisó nuevamente el antiguo recuerdo con el que había soñado. De verdad extrañaba a Darien.

Abrió los ojos y observó su desanimado reflejo en uno de los cuantos espejos que ahora adornaban el dormitorio de Armando. Neherenia se había ido de la mansión dejándolos como recuerdo de su transitoria presencia, e inexplicablemente Armando, en vez de deshacerse de ellos, los había colocado en cada rincón de la mansión. Según le había confesado él, esos espejos tenían un encanto extraño que lo hacía sentir con más vitalidad. Al hombre le gustaba reflejarse en ellos ya que decía que sentía que la enfermedad que lo aquejaba se estaba evaporando como arte de magia. En cambio, cuando ella se observaba, se sentía vacía y cansada, como si su alma estuviera desprendiéndose de su cuerpo.

Atribuía toda sensación a un aspecto psicológico, ya que en realidad ella no había estado muy bien durante estos últimos meses por la muerte de Darien...

… sin embargo había cierta inquietud dentro de ella que le hacía dudar, no de Armando, sino de aquellos cristales en los que ambos se reflejaban con perspectivas disimiles.

* * *

Observó con curiosidad la joya entre sus manos.

—Fue muy fácil obtenerlo —comentó con tono pensativo.

—Darien, ¿estás seguro qué este es el Cristal del Plata? —preguntó Rei con cierto aire desconfiado.

Él no respondió y depositó la joya encima de la mesita ratona.

—Es igual al Cristal del Plata... —simplemente contestó, como si eso fuera suficiente para responder todo cuestionamiento.

—Yo no siento ninguna energía poderosa —admitió Luna.

Darien los miró con seriedad.

—En realidad la única que puede manipular esa energía es la reencarnación de Serenity, así que solamente ella debe ser quien tenga la habilidad de sentirla —concluyó sabiamente el hombre.

Los gatos se miraron entre sí con cierto escepticismo.

—Lo que me resulta sospechoso es que ningún secuaz del Gran Sabio halla estado presente en la fiesta —agregó Rei, con justa razón—, es decir, nos entregó el cristal del plata en bandeja.

—En eso tienes razón... —aceptó Darien.

—Además, si Serena es la única que puede manipular el poder del cristal. ¿No creen que el Gran Sabio está tardando en secuestrarla? —agregó Mina con seriedad—, o al menos, no la están manipulando como intuimos que era el plan principal de los villanos...

—O capaz que ya lo están haciendo... —se apuró a decir Artemis, con tono desconfiado y mirando directamente al joven hombre.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Darien con tiento.

No podía creer que había dejado pasar por alto algo que parecía ser muy obvio para los demás.

—Me refiero a tu hermano Armando... —respondió el gato blanco, sin tantos rodeos.

El joven frunció el entrecejo. Conocía de toda la vida al mayor de lo Shields, al fin y al cabo compartían al mismo padre, y sabía que Armando jamás se prestaría para hacer tal aberración, principalmente porque siempre había tenido todo a su alcance, nunca le había faltado nada y no era lo que se conoce como un hombre rencoroso o vengativo, aunque si era muy avaricioso y tacaño.

—No lo creo. Yo lo conozco muy bien —lo defendió, aunque hoy en día fueran contrincantes por el amor de Serena.

—Darien hay muchos cabos sueltos... —susurró Luna.

—Algo de lógico tiene lo que dice Artemis —atribuyó Rei con temple tranquilo—. Piensen en esto. A Serena la han intentado desestabilizar quitando de su camino a los hombres de su vida. Primero unieron a Neherenia con Darien, luego enfermaron a Kenji Tsukino y después intentaron asesinar a Darien. Por esto último tuvimos que darlo como muerto, porque de todas maneras lo quieren asesinar. Eso le ha afectado demasiado a Serena, buscando alguien en que sostenerse, alguien como Armando, que tiene las facciones de Darien y que además tiene el temple paternal de Kenji... Armando le da la estabilidad que parecía haber perdido y así mismo esta aprovechando eso para manipularla a su gusto...

Todos en la sala la miraron en silencio. Rei parpadeó con lentitud, esperando algún comentario al respecto de sus sabias conclusiones.

—Es muy edípico lo que dices... —se atrevió a decir Darien y la cabeza le comenzó a maquinar intentando unir conjeturas.

—¿ _Edipi_ qué? —preguntó Mina sin entender. Nadie le respondió. Ella suspiró con fuerza alzando los brazos y colocándolos detrás de su cabeza. Con autosuficiencia y sin que nadie se lo pidiera, dio su opinión—. Yo no entiendo de qué habla Rei, sólo diré de modo más simple y directo que Armando no debe estar "manipulando" a Serena, y que ella está con él porque durante cuatro años la visitó en la universidad en Paris, siempre siendo muy atento y se preocupaba por ver como estaba. Y entonces Serena se dio cuenta que Armando la hizo feliz durante esos momentos de tristeza, en los que Darien se paseaba del brazo de Neherenia. Y así fue como se fue ganando parte del corazón de mi mejor amiga.

Mina miró de llenó a Darien.

—¿Siempre tienes que lanzarme indirectas? —cuestionó él entrecerrando los ojos.

—Que interesante es ver el análisis profundo de Rei y luego tu análisis más superficial Mina —dijo Artemis—, lo que han dicho es interesante, pero no nos desviemos del tema principal.

Rei habló primero:

—Tengo otra teoría. El hecho de que tengamos ahora nosotros el Cristal del Plata se debe a que ellos quieren encontrar nuestro paradero. Deben sospechar que Darien está vivo y que es él el que está bajó el disfraz de Tuxedo Mask.

—Rei, me parece muy acertado lo que dices —dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

—Sobre lo de Cristal del Plata no lo dudo pero permítanme dudar sobre que dicen de mi hermano —puso en tela de juicio Darien—. Yo no creo que Armando sea parte del grupo de secuaces del Gran Sabio...

—Darien, capaz que no lo quieres asumir porque es tu hermano, pero piensa en como resulta todo sospechoso —indicó Artemis, con algo de comprensión.

El joven se miró las manos y luego la joya sobre la mesita ratona. No quería analizar eso. De verdad su mente estaba cansada de unir conjeturas.

—Yo estoy con Darien —apoyó Mina con decisión—, y puedo entender porque lo dice. Hay que recordar que Endimión fue manipulado a hacer algo que no quería. Armando nunca haría daño a nadie por voluntad propia...

—... además mi hermano no se ha comportado raro durante estos tiempos —la interrumpió Darien—. Y los últimos tres años ha estado muy enfermo. A él no le interesa hacerles daño a los demás. Él sólo desea ser feliz...—respondió e hizo una leve pausa—, yo no estoy dispuesto a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra Armando. Sé por todo lo que ha pasado. Serena no creo que llegué a conocer a mi hermano como lo conozco yo. Detrás de esa seguridad hay una persona que jamás pudo superar la muerte de nuestro padre. Yo sí pude superarla porque tuve la fortuna de alejarme de los Shields por largo tiempo y conocer a Serena, que fue la que me ayudó a superar mi pasado, pero Armando jamás ha podido apartarse del fantasma represivo que representó siempre mi familia biológica.

—Darien, ¿la enfermedad de Armando desde cuando comenzó? —cuestionó Luna con seriedad.

—Armando siempre fue un hombre enfermo...

Luna negó en ademan de insatisfacción por esa respuesta.

—Su ultima y más grave enfermedad, ¿desde cuándo comenzó? —reiteró reformulando la pregunta.

—Desde que Serena se fue a París.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—Piensa bien lo que dices —pidió con cierta cautela.

Darien hizo un poco más de memoria y finalmente contestó:

—Su cáncer reincidió de forma más brutal desde que comencé mi relación Neherenia...

Mina miró con rapidez a Darien y luego a Luna, quedándose sin habla. Tal vez no era muy descabellada la idea de Rei. ¿Y si Armando estaba siendo indirectamente manipulado para hacérselas con Serena?

Darien omitió hacer comentario alguno. No podía dar su brazo a torcer respecto a Armando, porque confiaba en la transparencia de los sentimientos de su hermano. Además, actualmente nadie sabía el verdadero paradero de Neherenia. Ella había desaparecido por arte de magia y eso era lo que más le generaba inquietud.

—El campo de fuerza que cubre el templo de los Hino nos mantiene ocultos, pero no sabremos hasta cuanto tiempo estaremos así —repuso Artemis con cautela.

—Darien, a partir de ahora lo mejor es que no salgas más del templo. El collar que te entregamos sirve para encubrir tu identidad pero no sabemos hasta que punto, porque el enemigo es muy astuto. Así que tendrás que dejar de perseguir a Serena. Tampoco debes hacer uso del broche que te transforma en Tuxedo Mask —ordenó Luna, intercambiando fuertes miradas con el joven—, desde este momento Mina se ocupara de cubrirle las espaldas a Serena. Tú sólo ocúpate de cuidar el Cristal del Plata y entrenar.

* * *

Y así fue como transcurrió el tiempo hasta transformarse en un mes con algunos días.

Kenji Tsukino aceptó el compromiso de su hija con Armando Shields, aunque algo en contra porque le chocaba pensar que su princesita se casaría con un hombre que tenía casi su edad. Ikuko era la que más contenta se hallaba por la noticia. Al fin y al cabo el hombre era todo lo que siempre había soñado para su hija: atento, guapo y millonario. No podía pedir más. Sammy, en cambio omitía dar su opinión. Siempre había sido el más despierto de su familia y el único en enterarse a temprana edad sobre las andanzas de Serena con el profesor de biología. Pensaba que su hermana era muy ingenua y tonta.

Las invitaciones a la boda ya estaban prontas, aunque faltaban detalles por pulir. Todo se había acelerado, tal vez por la ansiedad de Armando y su ánimo de hacer siempre todo rápido y de modo exagerado. Planeaban pasar por la iglesia a tempranas horas de la mañana, para luego festejar en la mansión junto con sus familiares y amigos. Para que eso sucediera faltaba tan sólo una semana.

Darien se hallaba mirando las afueras del templo de los Hino. Su salud había desmejorado notablemente desde hacía días. Todo comenzó con una simple gripe hasta retornarse en algo más grave, porque inexplicablemente la herida de la bala que le había propinado Beryl, había vuelto a abrirse.

—Darien, ¿no tienes frío? —preguntó Rei cuando lo descubrió sentado en el suelo del dojo, vestido de pies a cabeza de blanco.

El día se mostraba gris y lluvioso, acorde a la actitud desanimada del joven hombre.

—No —respondió secamente, sin mirarla.

La sacerdotisa se sentó con suavidad, analizando el perfil masculino. La dermis pálida, los labios finos y decaídos, los cabellos de carbón despeinados y las ojeras debajo de los ojos, que se veían igual de apagados que el cielo lluvioso.

—¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿quieres que te ayude a cambiarte los vendajes de la herida? —cuestionó con calma.

Darien tensó la mandíbula en una mueca de disgusto y negó con la cabeza.

Rei no sabía que decir, así que prefirió no comentar nada porque al parecer Darien no estaba dispuesto a hablar. Sus ojos violetas se dirigieron hacia un enorme charco, mirando hipnotizada la lluvia salpicar sobre el agua en múltiples gotas danzantes, como si rehuyeran de estar juntas. Sólo se escuchaban el barbullo del caótico viento, que venía acompañado por un tenue olor a madera y humedad.

—¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre el dilema de los erizos? —preguntó repentinamente el hombre.

Rei lo miró. Él se hallaba mirando hacia el mismo charco.

—No —negó la chica con sinceridad.

Darien parpadeó suavemente, como si hubiese salido de aquel ensimasmiento en el que estaba y sus melancólicos ojos azules cayeron sobre sus frías manos, que se hallaban sosteniendo una rosa roja marchita.

—Dice la parábola, que en un día espantosamente frío, dos erizos que se hallan cercan deciden aproximarse el uno al otro en busca de calor corporal, pero a medida que se aproximaban más daño se hacían a causa de sus púas… —hizo una leve pausa y la miró. Las mejillas de la joven se encendieron—. Los erizos sabían que alejarse del todo podía ocasionarles la muerte, ya que morirían de frío, así que buscaron el modo de estar cerca pero sin tocarse...

Rei no dijo nada, contemplando las palabras del hombre.

Él rió levemente negando con la cabeza como si una idea tonta se hubiese asomado dentro de su cabeza, y al segundo siguiente volvió a transparentarse en su rostro la tristeza, mirando con añoranza el cielo.

—Así es el amor. Cuantas más amas a una persona más lastimado puedes salir, y para peor, cuando estás lejos o debes alejarte de esa persona sientes como si te murieras —colocó su mano contra su pecho sin apartar sus ojos del día gris y melancólico—. Así me siento cuando no estoy con Serena...—pausó—, pero no podemos estar juntos porque la desgracia nos persigue...

Rei miró las manos masculinas que rompían pétalo por pétalo la rosa. Decidió continuar sin decir nada, porque al parecer Darien sólo estaba buscando hablar sobre lo que sentía y no una opinión al respecto.

—Mi hermano Armando siempre ha sido inseguro y desconfiado. Fue criado por mi padre con el concepto de que tenía que tener una pareja sentimental con un buen status social, que pudiera engendrar hijos para así seguir con el ciclo normal de la vida. Nunca se le ha enseñado el valor que supone una relación sentimental entre un hombre y una mujer, más allá del típico concepto conservador de marido trabajador, protector y fuerte, mujer ama de casa débil y sumisa, e hijo educado y estudioso. Armando nunca entró dentro de esos parámetros, siempre fue frágil en cuanto su salud... y es infértil. Nunca lo he visto mostrar interés en una mujer o un hombre, tal vez por ese miedo de no ser lo sufrientemente perfecto, o también porque las personas que se acercaban a él siempre se interesaban por su dinero…

Se escuchó un rayo.

—Y ahora, con treinta y nueve años, Armando está enamorado de mi Serena... y ella al parecer —apretó con fuerza el capullo de pétalos—, también lo está de él...

Otro rayo cayó en ese mismo instante, iluminando de manera tenebrosa los rostros de ambos jóvenes, sobre todo la mirada vacía del hombre:

—Y la verdad es que en ocasiones deseo que Armando _se muera_ —admitió.

Sin emoción. Sin sentimiento. Sin nada reflejado; ni siquiera amor y mucho menos odio. Un deseo sincero e interno, ¡ah!, escabroso, pecador, fuera de lugar, políticamente incorrecto, parte de la naturaleza humana desde las más espinosas raíces, siendo expuesto desde el alma hacia afuera. Nada más que eso.

Rei abrió los ojos como platos y su corazón se detuvo por un instante.

Darien apartó la mirada de ella.

—Finalmente lo dije —susurró entre una débil sonrisa—, debo confesarlo, desde que los vi juntos solo he deseado que se muera, que su enfermedad lo consuma y que se lo lleve de una maldita vez a un sitio donde él y Serena no puedan estar jamás juntos —reveló entre dientes con el ceño fruncido y con las manos crispadas en fuertes puños—. Yo nací para estar con Serena… y mi ciclo en esta vida está llegando a su fin y no pude estar a su lado...

—Darien no digas eso —musitó sin salir de su asombro al ver las furiosas lagrimas que Darien intentaba mitigar.

—No es justo, yo... yo tengo que mantenerme fuerte para eliminar al Gran Sabio pero inexplicablemente me estoy muriendo… —ocultó su rostro en el hueco de sus manos. Su espalda se movía entre sus silenciosos sollozos.

—Darien, yo no soy de meterme en tus asuntos pero creo que tú y yo coincidimos que Mina es una diosa del amor de pacotilla. Lo digo porque es tu mejor amiga y no te ha aconsejado como debe ser...

Darien no le respondió y continuó abstraído en sus propios pensamientos. Poco a poco estaba dejando de ser él. Es como si los sentimientos negativos lo estuvieran inexplicablemente invadiendo.

—Si amas a Serena ve por ella —dijo Rei, con simpleza.

Los labios masculinos titubearon. Esa era la respuesta que sus oídos querían escuchar.

—Pero…

—Olvídate de los gatos. Olvídate de todo esto. Algo está funcionando mal dentro de nuestro plan y Luna y Artemis no lo quieren reconocer. Ellos quieren hacerlo a su manera, pero es hora de que tú tomes las riendas de tu propio destino. Es tu futuro, no el de ellos.

Darien la contempló por unos instantes...

* * *

Aquel día y a esa misma hora, Serena se hallaba eligiendo su vestido de novia, acompañada por sus amigas más cercanas: Mina y Molly.

—Serena que feo vestido —opinó la rubia con sensatez—, yo si fuera tú mejor me lo pienso dos veces antes de casarme...

—Ay Mina, que mal augurios das —comentó Molly molesta.

—Yo solo opino con la verdad...

Y la verdad era que estaba intentando de todos modos convencer indirectamente a Serena de no casarse con Armando.

—Mina ya van diez vestidos que dices que me quedan fatal. O es porque me ves demasiado delgada, o porque el vestido es feo, o porque no te gustan las faldas acampanadas...

—Serena no le des importancia, tú eres la que se va a casar, elige el vestido que más te guste... —dijo Molly, con actitud positiva.

Mina respiró hondo y omitió decir opinión alguna. Serena la miró de reojo y fue a probarse otro vestido. Al rato regreso. Molly como siempre alagó a su mejor amiga. Mina continuaba seria sin decir nada. Serena entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños, y finalmente explotó:

—¡Di algo Mina!

—El vestido te queda horrible, esos hombros son un asco, ¡puaj!

—¡No quieres que me case con Armando, es ese tu problema!

Intercambiaron miradas furiosas.

—¡Tienes razón, no quiero que te cases con Armando!

—¡¿Y eso por qué?!

—¡Por qué Darien está sufriendo!

Serena la miró sorprendida y el silencio incomodo sobrevino. De repente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Los labios de Mina titubearon al ver la reacción de su amiga.

—Perdóname, no quise...

—¡Cállate!, ¡no quiero que lo menciones más!, ¡ _él está muerto_!, ¡lo mataron!, ¡se _murió_!, ¡no va a regresar _jamás_!, ¡ _déjalo morir en paz_! —y se dio media vuelta con lagrimas furiosas, corriendo lejos de la sala.

* * *

Darien colocó su mano contra su pecho. Sentía una opresión fuerte y dolorosa. Frunció el entrecejo y en ese momento pudo verlo con claridad, aunque Serena no estuviera frente a él. Había escuchado su voz exclamando aquellas cosas tan dolorosas. Cayó en el suelo y sus ojos se cerraron, desvaneciéndose por completo. Rei se abalanzó hacía Darien intentando despertarlo pero parecía no reaccionar, como si hubiese caído en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Mina corrió detrás de Serena, entrando donde se hallaba el vestidor. Su mejor amiga le daba la espalda, mientras analizaba su reflejo en un espejo.

Serena se miraba, todavía dentro de su vestido de novia. Parecía una muñeca delgada y pálida, sin emoción.

—Serena lamento lo que pasó —dijo Mina apenada.

Serena la miró como si las lágrimas jamás se hubiesen asomado en sus ojos azules. Entonces fue cuando Mina dirigió su mirada hacia la mano de su mejor amiga. Cubrió su boca con sus manos intentando mitigar el grito sorprendido que quiso salir de ellos. El hilo rojo del destino se había cortado y ahora era de color negro.

—¿Sucede algo, Mina? —preguntó Serena con cierta monotonía en su voz.

La rubia tambaleó hacia atrás.

De verdad había metido la pata esta vez y de modo muy feo.

* * *

Así pasaron los días hasta transformarse en una semana.

Mina miraba con tristeza la figura de Darien, que se hallaba dormido y conectado a varias maquinas que monitoreaban sus signos vitales.

—Mina no llores… —dijo Rei con comprensión, colocándose a lado de la rubia.

—Es que me da mucha tristeza ver a Darien así —admitió llorando, sin ánimo de ocultar como se sentía.

—Él despertara…

—¡No, no lo hará porque el hilo rojo se rompió por mi culpa!

—No fue tu culpa.

—Hice refunfuñar a Serena y ella dijo cosas horribles que seguramente hirieron a Darien —se lamento, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Rei suspiró y miró por momentos la figura del apuesto hombre, que por la palidez, sus cabellos negros como el carbón y el temple tranquilo, se parecía a blanca nieves dentro de la cripta de cristal.

—Tal vez el beso de una princesa lo despierte —dedujo entre un susurró, tal como le habían enseñado en los cuentos de hadas.

Mina dejó de llorar y la miró con seriedad y suspicacia.

—¡Ah, no, Rei! No permitiré que te propases con el lindo de Darien, aunque por experiencia sé que sus labios son suaves y dulces.

Rei entrecerró los ojos y respiró hondamente contando hasta diez.

—No hablo de mí, tonta —señaló con un leve tic nervioso en su ceja—, hablo de Serena.

Mina observó a la chica, como si le hubiese crecido un tercer ojo en la frente.

—¿Y cómo planeas traer a Serena hasta aquí? —le preguntó con inocencia.

Rei puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia el techo.

—Hoy es su boda y tú eres la dama de honor, ¿no?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—¿Y Artemis y Luna?

—¡Olvídate de ellos y actúa por si sola, Mina!

La rubia reaccionó.

—¿Y el plan?, ¿no lo arruinaremos si traigo a Serena hasta aquí?

—¿Qué _plan_? —preguntó Rei con ironía.

No supo que responder, al fin de cuentas no tenían ningún plan para detener al Gran Sabio y al parecer Darien estaba sufriendo al estar lejos de Serena. Mina miró dubitativa a su mejor amigo y su mente comenzó a maquinar posibles soluciones, todas tanteando alrededor de esta cuestión: ¿no sería mejor que Darien y Serena estuvieran juntos?

—Creo que tienes razón, Rei —indicó con una confiada sonrisa—, arruinaré esa boda y traeré a Serena hasta aquí.

Entonces se levantó de su lugar sin darle tiempo a responder a su amiga. Rei entrecerró los ojos y la preocupación se vislumbró en su rostro.

—Yo no le dije que arruinara la boda… —susurró para si misma.

* * *

Mina llegó a la hora pactada a la fiesta, engalanada en un vestido beige, delicado y hermoso. Caminó con paso decidido hacia la puerta donde sabía que Serena se estaba preparando, pero los guardias de seguridad la detuvieron.

— Soy la dama de honor —dijo con seriedad.

—Lo sabemos pero no puede entrar.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque la futura señora Shields se encuentra charlando con la madre de Armando Shields.

Mina alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

—Ah, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver? —cuestionó con enojo.

—Pidieron privacidad y que nadie las moleste mientras charlan.

—Bien, esperaré por aquí entonces.

La rubia se mantuvo treinta minutos recostada en la pared lindante a la puerta, esperando que saliera alguien, hasta que finalmente su paciencia fue perdiendo peso.

—¿Saben dónde está Armando Shields? —preguntó, dispuesta a buscarlo para que él se llevara a su madre, la cual parecía estar ocupando la totalidad del tiempo que Mina planeaba utilizar para convencer a Serena de irse con ella al templo de los Hino.

—Armando Shields se encuentra dentro de esta misma habitación.

Mina abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Pero se supone que él no puede ver a la novia antes de la boda!

—Ese no es nuestro asunto…

La rubia refunfuñó por lo bajó y se mantuvo paciente esperando tener su turno para poder hablar a solas con Serena, a fin de cuentas, no podía arrastrarla y llevársela de la nada. Tenía que ser lo más natural y discreta posible, para no despertar entre los presentes sospechas sobre la todavía existencia de Darien Shields. Eso sólo se lo podía revelar a Serena y a nadie más.

* * *

El sonido del electrocardiógrafo se disparó y Rei entró desesperada a la habitación en donde se hallaba Darien.

—¡Darien! —exclamó cuando lo vio abrir los ojos con claros signos de dolor.

—Rei —susurró entre dientes, intentando amortiguar los quejidos que querían salir de su garganta—, el Cristal del Plata…

Ella se acercó rápido hasta él, al ver como la sangre en el vientre comenzaba a manchar las sabanas blancas.

—¿Qué sucede Darien? —titubeó intentando mantener la calma mientras sus manos nerviosas destapaban la herida que él tenía.

—Ha sido una trampa… ese cristal no es… no es lo que buscamos… —simplemente respondió, como si hubiese despertado de una cruenta y larga pesadilla.

Entonces ella entendió lo que él le trataba de decir, cuando percibió una energía maligna dentro del templo. Se alejó rápido de Darien y sin pensarlo lanzó su mano hacia arriba transformándose en Sailor Mars. Salió de la habitación y corrió por los pasillos hacia el otro extremó de la casa, hacia donde se hallaba el supuesto Cristal del Plata. Entró rápido a la habitación y allí vio a ambos gatos desmayados en el suelo.

La joya tenía un tono oscuro y se hallaba en las manos de un hombre de largo cabello plateado y sonrisa confiada.

—¡Kunzite! —exclamó Rei poniéndose en posición de ataque.

—¿De verdad pensaban qué somos tan ingenuos? —cuestionó el hombre entre una débil risa, presionando el cristal entre sus manos.

—¡Deja de lastimar a Darien! —demandó con tono amenazante.

—¿Hablas del estúpido de Endimión? —cuestionó con ironía para luego largarse a reír—. Fue tan fácil infiltrarnos en su guarida "secreta." Todo gracias a esta falsa imitación que el tonto de Endimión atribuyó como el real Cristal del Plata. Esta joya es la que ha estado absorbiendo su vida lentamente, a fin de cuentas, vemos que tiene más vidas que un gato y que ha sido muy difícil asesinarlo. Ya van tres intentos fallidos. Primero, no lo pudimos matar con Diamante y Beryl, luego el accidente de auto no salió como lo esperábamos y después la inepta de Beryl logró herirlo pero misteriosamente no sabemos como sobrevivió, así que decidimos que muriera lentamente y con el corazón roto, ¡justo el día de la boda de su amada Serenity!

Rei frunció el ceño y alzó sus dedos hacia arriba, dejándose ver una luz radiante sobre ellos.

—No permitiré que le sigas haciendo daño a Darien, ¡espíritu maligno! —exclamó con decisión y bajó los dedos apuntando hacia donde se hallaba el enemigo—, ¡Fuego de Marte, enciéndete! —y una feroz ráfaga de fuego se disparó.

El campo de energía rodeó a Kunzite rechazando el ataque que le había lanzado Sailor Mars. Entonces ella frunció el entrecejo y rápido de reflejos se lanzó hacía donde estaba, lanzando patadas y puñetazos. El hombre rió ante la inutilidad de la joven, pero Rei no se achicó ante la burla de Kunzite, colocando sus manos enguantadas sobre el campo de fuerza y sintiendo como éste quemaba sus palmas. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad comenzó a concentrar poder en ellas y se visualizó una llamarada de fuego que intentaban romper la pared de energía.

—Tonta —dijo Kunzite con enojó al ver que su campo protector se debilitaba—, ¿de verdad crees qué con ese poder tan débil podrás destruirme?

Pero tuvo que comerse sus propias palabras, cuando de la nada, una flecha traspasó el campo clavándose de llenó en la joya, la cual se rompió en pedazos. Miró impactado como un mal herido Darien lo observaba con un arco en mano desde la puerta. El rostro de Kunzite se desdibujó con temor y las manos de Rei se colocaron sobre él.

—¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya Kunzite!, ¡Fuego sagrado de Marte! —exclamó y un aura naranja fuerte la envolvió—, ¡enciéndete!

Y el ataque envolvió a Kunzite. Éste dio un alarido de terror, reduciéndose en cuestión de segundos en cenizas.

Rei observó con autosuficiencia el polvo negro sobre el suelo y luego a ambos gatos que parecían sólo estar desmayados. Luego se viró hacia Darien, quien intentaba mantenerse en pie a pesar de la herida.

—Darien, tendremos que ir a un Hospital —dijo sin más—, yo no podré curarte…

Él la observó con melancolía.

—Rei, por favor… —pidió con una débil sonrisa, sin poder contener las lágrimas—, _llévame hacia donde está Serena…_

—Darien… —susurró Rei.

—Por favor Rei, toma las llaves de tu auto y llévame…—suplicó otra vez—, quiero verla… aunque sea una última vez…

La chica respiró hondo y se acercó hasta él.

* * *

Mina estaba que trinaba de la rabia.

¡No le habían dado tiempo de acercarse a Serena en ningún momento! Es más, después de todo lo que había esperado, al fin la arrastraron al altar porque la ceremonia de bodas estaba por comenzar. A su lado izquierdo se hallaba Sammy, el padrino, que parecía tener la misma cara de pocos amigos que ella.

— Mi hermana es una estúpida

En ese momento ella también opinaba lo mismo, pero prefirió no hacer comentario alguno.

—Oye Mina… —tanteó el muchachito acercándose hasta ella—, ya tengo dieciocho años…

La jovencita lo miró de reojo.

—Te felicito… —dijo sin más, con la voz plana y los ojos aburridos, ya que suponía donde quería llevar Sammy la conversación.

—Luego de la fiesta de bodas… ¿no te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

Mina lo miró con seriedad y Sammy sintió la frialdad detrás de esos ojos azules.

—Estoy de muy mal humor, Sammy, y adivina quien está más próximo a mí para poder desquitarme… —amenazó.

El jovencito se apartó unos pasos de ella y no comentó nada más.

Al rato apareció Armando, el cual saludó a Mina de un modo simpático para luego ir directo a su lugar frente al sacerdote. Se veía radiante dentro de su traje blanco y además de que su mirada se veía ilusionada, como si no pudiera disimular la alegría interna que tenía. Mina sintió lástima y hasta en un momento se arrepintió por lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía echarse atrás. Darien era su mejor amigo y ella debía pensar primero en él. Abrió los labios dispuesta a decir algo para arruinar la boda, pero la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron.

Serena entró del brazo de su padre Kenji Tsukino. Se veía hermosa, con un vestido de princesa acampanado blanco que recordaba vagamente a Cenicienta. El velo le cubría la totalidad del rostro y llevaba en sus manos un ramo de rosas rojas. Caminaron por el trecho de una alfombra roja hasta el altar. Allí Kenji se la entregó a Armando, no sin antes abrazar emocionado a su pequeña hija.

Armando miró con una amplia sonrisa a su futura esposa, sosteniéndole con delicadeza las manos. Ella sentía que el corazón le pesaba dentro del pecho y miró sin mirar la cruz frente al altar, abstraída completamente dentro de sus pensamientos. La música ceso y el sacerdote le sonrió a ambos, moviendo levemente su cabeza, para comenzar luego su discurso protocolar:

— Estamos reunidos aquí delante de Dios, y ante esta compañía, para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en santo matrimonio, el cual es ordenado por San Pablo que sea honroso entre todos los hombres. Por lo tanto, ninguno debe de entrar a esto sin consejo, ni ligeramente, sino reverentemente, discretamente, sobriamente, y en el temor de Dios —atribuyó con una sonrisa amable—. En este estado santo, estas dos personas presentes vienen para ser unidas. Si hubiere alguien aquí que pueda mostrar un causa justa por la cual ellos no deberían ser unidos legítimamente en este santo matrimonio, hable ahora por favor, o, de aquí en adelante, para siempre guarde su paz.

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, pero sólo duro unos segundos, porque…

—¡Yo me opongo! —exclamó Mina tirando su ramo de rosas blancas contra el suelo—, ¡me opongo, me opongo, me opongo…! —repitió aplastando la rosa con su pie.

Serena la observó con los ojos como platos. La mirada de Armando se retornó fría.

—¡No puedo actuar como si esto estuviera bien!

—¿Se opone?

—¡Claro que me opongo!

—¿Y cuáles son sus razones?

—¡Y a usted que le importa mis razones, sacerdote de pacotilla!

La madre de Serena comenzó a hiperventilarse con su abanico. Armando dirigió una rápida mirada a sus guardias de seguridad pero no dijo nada. Serena se acercó hasta su amiga, quitándose el velo y lanzándole el ramo de rosas rojas contra el rostro. Comenzó a gritar con furia:

—¡Ahora me vas a decir que te gusta Armando, maldita traicionera!

Se escuchó un "oh" entre las personas presentes.

— ¡No, claro que no!

—¡Ah, entonces di tus malditas razones del porque no me puedo casar!, ¡admítelo, te gusta Armando!

—¡No, Serena, no me gusta Armando!, ¿y sabes por qué?, ¡porque soy lesbiana!

El sacerdote se tapó la boca con ambas manos. La madre de Mina se desmayó en su asiento. El rostro de Serena se retornó de todos los colores posibles. Armando entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos contra su pecho. Los presentes, en su totalidad, creyeron que en cualquier momento el techo de aquella iglesia ortodoxa se iba a derrumbar.

—¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?! —exclamó Serena cuando encontró la voz dentro de su garganta—, ¡si a ti te gustan los hombres más que a cualquier otra mujer, hasta tuviste la poca dignidad de salir con mi ex novio!

El sacerdote se tocó la cabeza como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar y tambaleó hacia Armando, quien escuchaba con mucho interés la situación. Sammy comenzó a grabar con su celular, ya que veía difícil ser millonario gracias al novio de su hermana, así que decidió que lo mejor sería vender la historia lésbica de la famosa cantante Mina Aino a los medios de comunicación.

—¡Lo único que hice con Darien fue intercambiar saliva con nuestras lenguas! —contestó con ironía y Serena sintió su sangre hervir dentro de su cuerpo—, ¡y no me opongo porque me gustes tú, ni porque me guste Armando, me opongo porque…!

En ese momento las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de golpe. Los guardias de seguridad intentaron detener en vano al malherido Darien, que a cuestas se podía mantener en pie.

En el rostro de Armando finalmente se visualizó la sorpresa y Mina se quedó sin habla por primera vez en su vida.

Pero eso no importó.

Porque de la nada pareció que nadie más dentro de la iglesia estaba presente, más que ellos dos. Se miraron fijamente y el tiempo se detuvo...

Serena sintió su corazón latir por primera vez, como si el hechizo que le nublaba la mente se hubiera roto.

—¡ _Te amo_! —exclamó Darien por inercia, como si lo hubiese tenido atorado durante largo tiempo en su garganta y como si eso fuera capaz de detenerla.

Serena se mantuvo quieta como una estatua, como si todavía no cayera en cuenta quien estaba frente a ella. Un trecho de camino alfombrado rojo los separaba… ¿de verdad era el fantasma de su antiguo amor?, ¿de verdad estaba él ahí?

—Darien…

El hombre respiró con fuerza, armándose de valor para comenzar a decir lo siguiente:

—Jamás pensé que alguien como _yo_ pudiera amar a alguien, nunca creí tener esa capacidad porque mi _orgullo_ me cegaba y siempre me consideraba por encima de esas _cuestiones_ —admitió con lágrimas en los ojos—. Pero la realidad es que he llevado toda mi vida **_buscándote_** sin darme cuenta. Y sinceramente ya _no me importa_ lo que piensen los demás sobre lo nuestro. Si tu padre quiere puede levantarse de su lugar y matarme, pero sólo tú y yo sabemos por todo lo que pasamos, y a _pesar del distanciamiento siempre te he amado más que a la vida misma_ , porque tú eres la razón de mi **_existencia_** Serena... y… el mundo podría derrumbarse en este mismo instante bajó mis pies, pero no me importaría porque pude verte al menos _por última vez._

El silencio fue total.

La reacción de ella fue nula y se mantuvo inexpresiva, sin ánimo de responder a aquella abierta declaración de amor.

Darien se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y no pudo controlar el sollozó hiriente que salió entre sus labios. ¿Era tarde?, ¿de verdad _lo era_? La miró otra vez, dentro de ese vestido blanco y puro. Los labios le titubearon y caminó un par de pasos más adentro, tropezando por la debilidad de sus piernas. Serena finalmente reaccionó al verlo caer. El rostro se le desdibujo con preocupación y corrió hasta él. Se agachó hasta su altura y colocó su mano contra la mejilla masculina, percibiendo su piel y el calor que ésta desprendía.

—Estás _vivo_ —sólo atino a decir entre el shock—, estás vivo Darien… —repitió y finalmente sonrió ampliamente con el rostro iluminado, y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus tersas mejillas.

Se miraron fijamente como si fuera la primera vez. Darien se sintió débil y la abrazó repentinamente con fuerza, recostando su mejilla contra el pecho femenino. Allí cerró los ojos escuchando con apacibilidad los latidos descontrolados de aquel frágil corazón. El vestido blanco se manchó levemente con la sangre de Darien, sin embargo, él podía sentir como poco a poco la herida en su vientre comenzaba a cerrarse de manera sobrenatural e inexplicable.

—Estás hermosa —la adulo, respirando hondamente y percibiendo el dulce aroma que desprendía Serena.

—Darien estás vivo… —repitió correspondiéndole el abrazo con desmesurado amor—, oh, Darien, mi _amado_ Darien, ¡estás vivo! —repitió otra vez con un timbre melodioso, oscilando entre la alegría y la sorpresa—, ¡ ** _vivo_**! —exclamó riendo espontáneamente, como hacía años no lo hacía y le atiborró la frente de besos fugaces. El joven sonrió débilmente, abrazándose más a ella.

—Quédate a mi _lado_ —pidió Darien con la voz risueña—, por favor… _no me dejes_...

Ella lo sintió desvanecerse entre sus brazos.

Darien había caído apaciblemente dormido, como si finalmente hubiese encontrado la paz interna dentro de los brazos de su amada.

.

.

.

 **Notaran que en capítulos anteriores jamás he dicho la enfermedad de Armando y que la revelé en este capítulo. Principalmente no lo hacía porque hay que tener mucho tacto y respeto con ese tipo de cosas. No especifique el tipo de cáncer, para no ensalzar la "gravedad" de la enfermedad, ya que hay mucho rumor y mito malintencionado, y el cáncer se le utiliza de muy mala manera como sinónimo de muerte. Digamos, que con esta enfermedad se puede llegar a vivir muchos años e inclusive en muchos casos puede llegar a curarse con un tratamiento adecuado.**

 **Por otra parte, este capítulo lo iba a dividir en dos partes, pero finalmente decidí publicarlo completo. ¿A qué ha sido extenso? xD**

 **Este año ha sido muy difícil para mí por cuestiones personales pero finalmente poco a poco se sale adelante. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este hobbie personal :) Les mando un cálido abrazo y espero que tengan un feliz comienzo del año: ¡2017!**

.

.

.


	10. Limonada

**La niña de mis ojos: Emancipación**

 **Por TokioCristal**

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:** Yssareyes48, Zha93, Guest (29/12), Guest, Sailor-lulu, Lenna (interesante reflexión :D), Guest (30/12), Melody, Patty Fei ;D, Natumoon (gracias :) ), Mia (sí, fue por la influencia del Gran Sabio. Pienso que lo mismo que tú sobre el amor), Luz, Lola, Pato, Estrella, Chofi, Mimi, Ivette, Guest (16/01), Guest (19/01), Eva Z (bienvenida :D), Perlita, Guest (05/02), Eliana, Lizzie, etc

Sepan perdonar la tardanza. Estos meses he estado un poco complicada de tiempo para escribir, además que la inspiración se me ha ido de paseo jajajajajajjajajajajjajajajjajaajajajja…. y todavía no regresó, pero pude escribir esto.

Muchas gracias por sus deseos de año nuevo, y espero que tod s hayan tenido un espectacular comienzo en este 2017.

Sepan disculpar todos los errores dentro de la lectura, porque creo que parece que lo hubiese escrito como si hubiera estado pegando la frente contra el teclado, en vez de tomarme mi tiempo para redactarlo jejeje

* * *

 **DARIEN POV**

.

.

.

 **El día anterior** a la fallida boda religiosa, Armando y Serena habían firmado un sinfín de documentos en el que declaraban, ante el Registro Civil, que **ellos eran marido y mujer** y que yo, por ende, me había convertido en _cuñado_ de mi ex novia.

¡Ja, ja, ja...!

Prefería reír antes que llorar...

Y para empeorar las cosas, **al día siguiente de revelarme vivo** , apareció como arte de magia (no exagero, porque después de todo es una bruja) **Neherenia** , haciéndose pasar como la doliente _"ex"_ viuda. Todo transcurrió en una tragicómica y dantesca escena: mi esposa corrió hacia mí, con lagrimas secas en sus mejillas, mientras me murmuraba con la voz agrietada y seca: _"oh, mi adorado y amado... ahhh... cof... Darien, ¡estás vivo!, aahhh... cof... qué... cof... felicidaaad…"_

Recuerdo a Serena con cara de poker, a Armando sonriendo complacido al vernos juntos (después de todo, si yo continuaba casado, Serena omitiría acercarse a mí) y a Mina preparada para ponerse a la defensiva ante cualquier eventual ataque del enemigo, sabiéndose de antemano que Neherenia era parte del clan del Gran Sabio.

Pero no ocurrió nada ese día.

Ni el siguiente.

Ni los otros próximos días a ese.

Y todavía no ha pasado nada **en la semana** que ha transcurrido.

Porque después de todo Neherenia me tiene **amenazado.**

Yo vivo dentro de la mansión Shields y no puedo cruzarme ni hablar con Serena, con quien también comparto domicilio por razones obvias. Así que lo único que hago es estar dentro de mi habitación, vestido con un pijama, mirando desde mi ventana hacia la nada como un completo idiota. A fin de cuentas tampoco puedo salir por cuestiones judiciales.

Veamos: he llevado legalmente _"muerto"_ como seis meses.

¡Seis meses!

Y de la noche a la mañana he aparecido vivo y sin ningún tipo de rasguño.

¡Ja, ja, ja...!

Otra vez rió para no llorar...

Por lo mismo, no puedo hacer uso de mi dinero, y he recibido constantes visitas de las autoridades y de psiquiatras que intentan revelar el paradero de mis _"supuestos"_ secuestradores porque, claro, no puedo revelarle a nadie la verdad de que me he hecho pasar por muerto, para así poder escapar de las garras de un ente sobrenatural, que desea asesinarme a mí, porque me detesta desde hace un milenio atrás y yo soy la reencarnación de la persona que más odia en todo el universo.

Seria muy complicado de explicar, y además no quiero verme el resto de mi vida internado en un psiquiatrico.

Así que se me ocurrió mentir, haciendo de cuenta que no recuerdo nada.

 _No "recuerdo"_ cómo me secuestraron, quiénes me secuestraron, qué he hecho durante todos estos meses, dónde he estado, cómo he logrado liberarme de las crueles manos de mis _"secuestradores",_ porqué fui hasta la Iglesia, y tampoco recuerdo la declaración de amor pública hacia Serena. Creo que esto ultimo lo he hecho más por orgullo que por aparentar un estado amnésico.

—Te estás portando muy bien Darien —comentó Neherenia, entrando en mi habitación, que desde hacía una semana la compartíamos como _"matrimonio",_ aunque yo la bautizaría más como _"encarcelamiento."_

La miré inexpresivo pero no le respondí nada. Yo sabía que el Gran Sabio había cambiado de planes respecto a mi vida y de la de las sailors, a fin de cuentas era difícil matarme y mantenerme alejado de Serena…

Sé que estoy dentro de la zona de confort de mi enemigo y yo desconfío de todo, inclusive del suelo y las cuatros paredes que me rodean. Luna, Artemis, Mina y Rei han en estado en completa alerta, porque estamos vulnerables: los enemigos saben nuestras reales identidades. Además, yo no tengo nada a mi favor. He estado analizando a los individuos que están dentro de mi _"bando"_ , que somos sólo cinco (incluyéndome): hay dos gatos parlanchines que no sirven ni como mascotas, una chica rubia con pocas luces y una sacerdotisa, que es muy hábil e inteligente, pero su coeficiente ha ido en desuso cada vez que se junta con Mina Aino...

Mmm...

Además se me tiene prohibido revelarle a Serena la verdad de nuestro pasado como Endimión y Serenity. No porque me lo haya restringido el bando de los buenos, sino porque yo me he mantenido en silencio sin chistar, por miedo a las represalias de parte del Gran Sabio, sin embargo ya me estoy hartando de quedarme quieto sin hacer nada, esperando porque suceda un milagro.

Es más, creo que ya es hora de actuar.

—Neherenia —musité.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que quites los espejos de la mansión…

Ella sonrió de medio lado.

—Tú no eres el que me da las ordenes —susurró con prepotencia.

La miré con odio.

—En cada maldita pared hay un espejo, ¿de verdad es necesario?

Neherenia me contempló un instante, levantándose de su lugar y saliendo del dormitorio.

Aproveché la soledad en la que me hallaba para acercarme a mirar por la ventana. Como si el destino lo hubiese querido así, justo Serena se hallaba caminando por la inmensidad del patio. Llevaba un vestido naranja veraniego y en una de sus manos un pequeño libro. Suspiré con fuerza, sintiéndome desdichado.

De repente en mi campo visual apareció mi adorado hermano. Él se colocó detrás de Serena, cubriéndole los ojos y tomándola por sorpresa. Cuando mi ex novia descubrió que era él quien estaba detrás, se dio media vuelta dándole un caluroso abrazo de bienvenida. Mi ceñudo rostro se reflejó con amargura sobre el vidrio.

Armando se inclinó dispuesto a besar los labios de Serena, y yo en ese momento hice un dantesco y brusco sonido abriendo de golpe la ventana, que en el acto hizo que las palomas que estaban descansando en el marco salieran volando. Armando y Serena miraron por inercia hacia arriba. Les fruncí el ceño y me aparté de la ventana.

Respiré hondo un par de veces, pero no pude aguantar más los celos y el rencor naciente dentro de mi cuerpo. Agarré una figura de mármol decorativa y allí comencé con el _"apocalipsis"..._

Salí de la habitación hacia el pasillo y… _¡Plash!_ Hizo el primer espejo. _¡Plooshh!_ Le siguió el otro. _¡Plishh!_ Miré mi reflejo reducirse en trozos de vidrio. Y allí iba yo rompiendo cristales, danzando en un ambiente disonante junto con la desesperación de los empleados que me pedían enardecidamente que detuviera mi ataque de locura.

 _"¡Ah!, ¡está loco!, ¡ah!, ¡es un peligro!, ¡ah!, ¡qué alguien lo detenga!"_ Exclamaban a mis espaldas. _¡Plash!_ Otro espejo. Esto se estaba transformando en un desastre. No hice mueca de dolor cuando uno de los cristales abrió la piel de mi mano atacante. En cambio me puse a tararear una afamada canción…

 _Let the stormy clouds chase_ _(¡_ Plossshhh! Otro espejo más) _Everyone from the place, come on with the rain_ …

Sentía cierto placer al ver el desconcierto de la gente. ¿Loco yo?, ¡mph! Estresado, nada más.

 _I've a smile on my face_ _; I walk down the lane with a happy refrain_ … ¡Y dentro de esta prosa, iba otro espejo roto más!

Estuve por gritar a los cuatro vientos que no se asustaran, que yo no era la amenaza, sino los vidrios donde se reflejaban, pero claro no quería verme tampoco tan psiquiátrico.

Oh, oh...

Allí lo vi; al _Monsieur_ caminar furioso hacia mí junto a su actual señora Shields. Solté la figura de mármol, que se rompió en pedazos sobre el suelo, y escondí mis manos detrás de mi espalda como si hubiese sido descubierto en plena travesura.

—¡Oh, Darien! —exclamó Serena, tapando sus bonitos labios (que ahora pertenecían a Armando) mientras sus ojitos (que también eran de Armando) miraban desconcertados el suelo.

Le sonreí como un niño bueno. Su esposo (y medio hermano mío) luego de un segundo de desconcierto se abalanzó hasta mí, sosteniéndome de las solapas de mi pijama. Nos miramos fijamente con la mirada desafiante.

—Te vas de la mansión en este mismo instante —dijo entre dientes.

Sonreí de medio lado y miré de reojo a Serena, quien dio unos pasos hasta nosotros. Empujó levemente a Armando y se puso en medio de los dos, como una especie de escudo protector.

Casi se me dibujo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—¿Armando, cómo vas a echar a tu único hermano de la mansión?, ¡Él necesita ayuda! —exclamó con reproche.

Armando la miró con hastió y en ese instante quise tirar leña sobre las llamas de aquella pelea matrimonial. Serena no se achicó ante el enojo de su Monsieur esposo y continuó defendiéndome.

—¡Darien está enfermo!, ¿recuerdas que nos dijeron las autoridades y psiquiatras?, ¡tenemos que ser más comprensivos con él!

—Puedo entender que te preocupes por el estúpido e inservible de Darien, porque yo también me preocupo por él, ¡pero eres mi esposa y te comportas como si no lo fueras! —exclamó Armando.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con que eches a Darien!

—¡Estaba creando destrozos y asustando a los empleados!

—¡Darien necesita ayuda!

—¡Todos tenemos problemas, Serena, y no por eso actuamos de esa forma!

—¡Armando, eso no te da el derecho de echar a tu hermano de su propia casa!

Una pequeña figura en mi hombro derecho se reía de la situación, de la discusión marital que había ocasionado.

¡Ah!, podría alcanzarles los trámites de divorcio en bandeja de oro. _¡Firmen!, ¡Firmen!_ Mientras más pronto se separen, mejor para mí...

—¡Darien te vas!

—¡Armando!

—No me voy. La mitad de esta mansión es mía —respondí con obviedad, haciendo por primera vez uso de mi patrimonio paterno.

Armando abrió los ojos como platos, como si no hubiese esperado jamás esa respuesta.

—¡Darien tiene razón! —exclamó Serena por inercia.

La figura sobre mi hombro derecho rió con más fuerza.

Mi hermano respiró con fuerza. Miró a mi novia y luego me miró a mí. Después otra vez sus ojos regresaron a Serena. Allí intercambiaron miradas que me hicieron sentir como si yo sobrara en ese momento. Su expresión se retornó dolida y se dio media vuelta, yéndose vaya a saber uno a donde, tal vez a llorar a moco tendido en su opulento dormitorio… bueno, en realidad, no lo creo.

¡Bien!

Reformularé está idea de un modo más realista: allí se iba el mayor de los Shields, ofendido, con sus aires de niño rico y mimado, a hacerse el afligido detrás de dos enormes puertas, acompañado por su séquito de fieles empleados, que le servirían una cara botella de champan (ahogadora de penas) dentro de una inmensa copa de oro, mientras lo abanicaban y le daban de comer uvas frescas y verdes en la boca, tal como si fuera un emperador…

Fruncí el ceño cuando vi la preocupación en el rostro de Serena y su ademán de ir detrás de él. La sostuve por inercia del brazo. Ella me miró directo a los ojos y, sin darme tiempo a decirle algo, me dijo de modo acelerado:

—Darien, de verdad estoy muy feliz de que te encuentres bien, pero no está bien que hagas destrozos en el hogar de Armando. ¡Él de verdad ama su mansión!

Y allí estaba yo, antes era la victima y ahora soy el victimario, recibiendo mi porción de la torta de sermones.

—Serena, esos espejos…

Me interrumpió.

—Son de Neherenia y no debes romperlos, ¿crees que de verdad a tu esposa le hará gracia lo que hiciste?

Mis labios se abrieron en ademán de respuesta, pero una voz me interrumpió.

—Tiene razón Serena…

Y ahí aparecía mi pesadilla. **_Neherenia Shields._**

Solté a Serena, quien se movió cohibida ante nosotros dos. Nos miró por un instante a Neherenia y a mí. Pude ver la tristeza en su mirada, y luego se fue corriendo hacia la misma dirección por la cual se había ido Armando...

Miré mi reflejo entre los vidrios del suelo, distorsionado y tan abstracto como una pintura de Picasso. A mi lado también se reflejaba la bruja de Neherenia, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Sabes que detesto que rompas mis espejos —susurró.

Sonreí de medio lado.

—Quítalos de la mansión… —reiteré.

—Tú no eres quien me da las órdenes… —respondió otra vez lo mismo.

La miré de lleno y le sonreí de lado.

—No te preocupes. Ahora mismo iré donde está Serena y le contaré todo lo que sé sobre nosotros…

Neherenia sostuvo mi antebrazo con fuerza, clavando sus uñas rojas contra mi piel.

—El Gran Sabio no quiere que lo hagas.

Intercambiamos furiosas miradas. Moví mi brazo para que me soltara. Ella lo hizo sin resistirse.

—¿Y tú piensas qué continuaré haciéndoles caso?, ¿qué seré conscientemente la marioneta de sus juegos?

—¿Qué otra opción tienes Darien?

—Tengo un manto de opciones…

Ella frunció con desganó el ceño.

—Recuerda que no son solamente tú y Serena los únicos involucrados en esto. Hay muchas más personas, a las que también quieres, que pueden salir dañados…

—Quita los malditos espejos de la mansión —repetí sin miramientos, sin achicarme por su amenaza, sin dar mi brazo a torcer—. Están consumiendo la vida de Armando… ¿o acaso crees que no sé que tú eres la culpable de la enfermedad de mi hermano?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, y me di media vuelta dispuesto a irme. Paré mis pasos frente al último espejo que quedaba en pie en el pasillo. Apreté mi puño y golpeé mi reflejo, quebrándolo.

—Darien deberías controlar tu malhumor…

La miré de reojo, con odio, para luego continuar caminando con mi mano ensangrentada.

* * *

 **POV NEHERENIA**

 **UN PAR DE DÍAS DESPUÉS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Me arrodillé frente a la magnánima figura de mi señor.

—Así que Endimión ha estado rebelándose…—musitó pensativo.

Asentí.

—Él quiere quitar los espejos de la mansión. Ha amenazado con desenmascarar la verdad de su pasado a la reencarnación de Serenity…

El Gran Sabio tardó en responder, y mi corazón latió nervioso dentro de mi cuerpo.

—Está bien —aceptó, y finalmente levanté la mirada para verlo, aunque en realidad nunca había podido conocer su figura ni su rostro, porque se hallaba cubierto por una enorme capa—. Vamos a quitar los espejos de la mansión…

Asentí.

Dos focos rojos brillaron dentro la oscuridad de su capucha, y lo escuché reír suavemente.

—… pero sólo deja uno en el dormitorio de Armando.

—Como usted ordene su majestad…

Él hizo un ademan con la mano para que me retirara y, cuando iba a hacerlo, escuché la voz suave y aniñada de una jovencita.

—Padre…

—Oh, _pequeña Serena_ , veo que ya despertaste…

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la susodicha. Llevaba su peinado de dos coletas, tan típico de su especie, y un largo vestido blanco con detalles dorados en su pecho, que la hacían ver más inocente. Era físicamente el calco de su difunta madre: la princesa Serenity. Sólo la diferenciaba el cabello rosado y los ojos rojos...

—Sinceramente ha sido una siesta muy reponedora —repuso estirando sus brazos entre un bostezo.

Los analicé por un instante, mientras los escuchaba hablar...

Hacía un milenio atrás, el Gran Sabio, habiendo sobrevivido al ataque del Cristal del Plata perpetrado por la difunta Serenity, decidió ir a buscar a la pequeña fruto de la relación entre la princesa lunar y el rey Endimión. Su plan principal era asesinar a la mocosa para así poder completar su venganza, pero fue verla dentro de la cuna y, sin explicación alguna, desde ese momento cayó hechizado ante la criatura. Desde entonces decidió quedarse con ella y adoptarla como una hija. Así fue como con los años se encariñó con la niña, mientras esperaba ansioso el nacimiento de la reencarnación de Serenity, quien era la mujer a la quien siempre él deseó con mucha obsesión...

El crecimiento físico y mental de Serena se había ralentizado durante un milenio, manteniéndose dentro de la figura de una niña de siete años, pero desde hacía seis años había comenzado a crecer hasta tener la figura de un **adolescente de trece años**. Y eso era lo que estaba generando problemas, porque su parte humana había entrado en una fastidiosa etapa hormonal. Meses atrás había visto accidentalmente, a través de una esfera mágica, a la reencarnación de Endimión, y desde ese momento había quedado prendada a él, como si en sus genes ya supiera de antemano que Darien también era parte de ella.

—Bueno Neherenia, ocúpate de todo según lo planeado.

El Gran Sabio desapareció, dejándome a solas con la fastidiosa niña.

Serena me miró directo a los ojos, sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Sucede algo Neherenia?—preguntó percibiendo mi nerviosismo.

¡Ah! Con toda la sinceridad del mundo, detesto estar enfrente de esa hibrida, mitad terrícola y mitad selenita, hija de Endimión y Serenity…

—No…

La mocosa se largó a reír con suavidad, de un modo que me recordó a la reencarnación de su progenitor. A fin de cuentas, a veces solía tener ademanes parecidos a los de él, y aquello me ocasionaba escalofríos y una desconfianza muy latente contra ella.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Endimión? —preguntó, sentándose cómodamente en el trono, algo que el Gran Sabio se lo tenía permitido sólo a ella.

—Sigue vivo…

La mocosa sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Claro que lo está y así continuará estándolo…

Serena sabía más que nosotros, pero yo no entendía la razón por la que el Gran Sabio no se daba cuenta.

—Si me permite, me retiro…

Y entonces hice un ademan para irme, pero ella me interrumpió con una pregunta:

—¿Sigues casada con la reencarnación de Endimión?

Asentí.

—¿Y duermen juntos?

—No…

Entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Dime, ¿qué sientes cuando te _besa_?

Me mantuve en silenció. Ella continuó analizándome con la mirada.

—Está bien si no me quieres responder aunque me gustaría que lo hicieras…

Continué en silencio. Prefería guardarme para mí los _"sentimientos"_ que tengo hacia aquel hombre prohibido...

—¿Él te ha dicho alguna vez que te ama?

—Él sólo ama a la reencarnación de Serenity.

Yo sabía que eso la molestaba. Sus facciones aniñadas se retornaron frías. Ella por alguna extraña razón detestaba a la reencarnación de su madre, quien había sido curiosamente también bautizada con el mismo nombre: **_Serena._**

—Vete Neherenia…

Y me fui, sin decir nada más.

* * *

 **SERENA POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sentí que me tiraban dentro de una habitación. No pude gritar por el shock cuando vi a Darien, quien cerró la puerta con las mil trancas que existían y luego pegando un extraño pergamino sobre la madera.

¿De verdad ya había enloquecido del todo?

Me miró de lleno con seriedad. Mi corazón se detuvo un instante.

—Darien, ¿estás bien? —pregunté entre un débil titubeo.

—Sí —simplemente respondió caminando hasta mí.

Nos miramos fijamente y más nerviosa me sentí. Era la primera vez que estábamos completamente a solas luego de todo lo que había pasado. Agaché avergonzada mi mirada y caminé hacia la puerta, pero Darien pegó su mano contra la madera.

—No te vas —ordenó.

Me armé de valor y le respondí:

—Sí me voy —coloqué mi mano en ademan de sacar la primera tranca.

Darien sostuvo mi muñeca, quitándola de ahí. Me asusté cuando sus ojos azules analizaron toda mi figura, como si pudiera desnudarme con tan sólo una de sus miradas. Nunca antes lo había captado de esa forma, aunque después de todo yo era muy niña cuando comencé a mantener relaciones sexuales con él, y actualmente yo ya soy una muchacha de veintitrés años, muy recientemente cumplidos.

—No, no te vas…

—¿Qué me vas a hacer?

—Nada, sólo quiero hablar…

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre el papel tapiz de estas cuatros paredes…

Suspiré con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño.

—Veo que todavía no perdiste tu toque de ironía a la hora de tomarme el pelo…

Él sonrió de lado mirando hacia el escote de mi vestido. Me sentí acalorada. Comenzó a acorralarme hacia atrás, hasta que mi cuerpo se topó con el comienzo de la cama, y así caí sentada sobre el colchón. Lo vi tan confiado con, sospecho, sus mal sanas pretensiones respecto a lo que buscaba que sucediera entre nosotros.

—¿Quieres qué te confiese algo? —susurró inclinándose hacia mí, colocando sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

Yo sabía que tenía el poder de detener cualquier avance de Darien, ya que él jamás sería capaz de obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quería, pero no entiendo el porque le estoy permitiendo dominarme dentro de su jueguito...

O si lo sé…

… me estoy haciendo la inocente, tal vez para ese modo luego restarme culpabilidad dentro de la situación que sucedería con posterioridad.

—¿Qué quieres confesarme?

—Que ese vestido te queda muy bien…

Me sentí más acalorada.

—¿Sí?

Él asintió y se acercó más peligrosamente a mí. Yo me mantuve estoica, sin mover un solo pelo. Únicamente suspiré con fuerza cuando su boca se posó en mi cuello. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé hacer, percibiendo sus labios contra mi cuello, mi clavícula y luego el comienzo de mis senos. No podía pensar en nada más, porque percibir su calor, su tacto y respiración, después de creerlo muerto durante seis meses, era como estar dentro de un paraíso. Y yo deseaba ser Eva por un día, y que él fuera mi Adán, y morder la fruta prohibida sin pensar en las consecuencias posteriores.

Levantó la mirada y me miró directo a los ojos.

—Tu cuerpo ha cambiado… —musitó colocando su mano delicadamente detrás de mi espalda.

No dije nada pero suspiré con fuerza ante su cercanía.

 _Armando._

Pensar en Armando.

Debía pensar en mi esposo.

Por algo me había casado con él…

... pero esa parte dentro de mí que amaba a Darien y que lo había extrañado dolorosamente, sólo deseaba que me abrazara, me besara, sentir su calor, su fuerza, todo.

Le miré los labios y otra vez sentí una contracción interna entre mis muslos. Luego observé de reojo el pergamino contra la puerta y me sentí tranquila, como si el ambiente denso que a veces percibía en la mansión y que me hacía sentir confundida, estuviera lejos de este lugar donde nos hallábamos sólo Darien y yo.

—Quiero preguntarte algo… —susurré mirándolo.

—Dime.

Me armé de valor y le planteé indirectamente:

—¿No te gustaría ver más a fondo lo mucho qué he cambiado?

Y apenas lo dije, Darien ya estaba sobre mí, con su anhelante boca besando apasionadamente la mía. Fue algo apurado, desesperado, un reencuentro, sólo un momento secreto para tener intimidad, como temiendo arrepentirnos, sin tanto juego previo, sin pensarlo demasiado, buscando sacar provecho a este presente en el que sólo éramos él y yo, sólo **_nosotros._** Subió mi vestido hasta mis caderas y corrió mis bragas hacia un costado. Analizó mi húmeda intimidad con sus fuertes dedos y suspiré, llevando mis manos hacia su abultado pantalón, bajando el elástico y dejando en libertad su dura entrepierna. Apartó mi mano traviesa, y colocó la suya sobre su miembro, apuntando hacia mi ansiosa entrada. Con un solo movimiento se hundió dentro de mí. Grité, pero no por dolor, sino porque había estado esperando este momento por largo tiempo. Mis paredes se amoldaron a su ser y lo sentí, con mucha dicha, vivo dentro de mí, y fuimos uno sólo otra vez... como había sucedido en otras ocasiones.

¡Yo amaba sentir su respiración!, su calor, su voz, verle a los ojos y verlo vivo, _¡completamente vivo!_...

Nos abrazamos fuertemente mientras sus labios besaban los míos con cariño, hundiéndose con suavidad dentro de mí ser. Lo escuché decirme lo mucho que me amaba, y yo me sentí poderosa al verlo solo mío y de nadie más.

—Más fuerte —pedí con la voz agrietada y agitada, entre sus labios.

—Te _amo_ —reiteró y mi corazón se comprimió.

—Empuja con más fuerza —pedí otra vez.

Darien hizo caso omiso a mi petición y continuó besándome con cariño.

—Dime que me _amas..._

—Darien…

—Dime que todavía me amas —pidió con suavidad, sonriéndome candidamente—. Por favor dilo... prometo que quedará como un _secreto_ entre tú y yo…

—Darien…

—Te amo mucho Serena…

—Yo también y _lo sabes…_

Darien me sonrió con picardía y colocó mis piernas contra sus hombros, mientras me sostenía las caderas. Comenzó a moverse con un vaivén algo más violento y yo intenté seguirle el ritmo con la misma intensidad. Él se notaba complacido y divertido ante mis inútiles intentos de no gemir con fuerza, mientras la cama golpeaba constantemente contra la pared. Así estuvimos unos instantes hasta que mi orgasmo llegó con intensidad, y tuve que exclamar su nombre en reiteradas ocasiones. De verdad estábamos siendo poco discretos pero yo no podía pensar claramente. No con Darien dentro de mí, haciéndome el amor brutalmente. Grité otra voz con fuerza y me moví desesperada dentro de sus brazos. En un hábil y rápido movimiento quitó mis piernas de sus hombros, abrazándome con desesperación y cubriendo sus labios contra los míos. Lo sentí por completo dentro, hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, y luego su semen desparrándose...

Darien se movió más tranquilamente, como buscando aliviar la calentura que nos había inundando, y sin dejar de besarme con adoración. Estábamos agitados, transpirados, con la piel ardiendo y hasta creo que cansados, aunque fue algo muy rápido, no pensado y violento.

No me sentí arrepentida, después de todo yo amaba al hombre con el que había compartido algunos instantes de intimidad. Sin embargo sí me sentí culpable, y por eso de la nada me largué a llorar. Darien me miró colocando sus manos contra mis mejillas. Las lágrimas se volvieron cuantiosas y la angustia me sobrepasó. ¿Por qué él estaba casado con _alguien_ más?, ¿por qué yo me había casado con Armando si _todavía_ continuó amando locamente a Darien?, ¿por qué Darien estuvo seis meses falsamente _"muerto"?_ Él besó mis húmedas mejillas y luego colocó su boca sobre la mía, y pude sentir el gusto salado de mis lágrimas. Me contempló con sus ojos tristes y anhelantes, lejos de todo aire confiado que había mantenido con anterioridad...

—Quédate conmigo… —me pidió y recordé su abierta declaración amorosa.

Aparté sus manos de mi rostro y lo empuje levemente.

—Quítate —pedí sin atreverme a mirarlo directo a los ojos.

Darien quiso besarme y lo rechacé.

—Sabes que esto no está bien —susurré.

Él me sonrío cándido y sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas, besándolas.

—Claro que sí está bien, si nosotros nos amamos...

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos. Dentro de la oscuridad de mis parpados se trasparentó el rostro de su hermano mayor, con quien yo todavía me hallaba casada y a quien le había jurado amor, al menos, hasta donde llegaran nuestras vidas juntos.

¡Ah! Como me dolía el corazón cada vez que pensaba en Darien... y con Armando yo tan sólo sentía calma.

Tenía que acabar con esto...

Darien siempre había tenido el valor para abandonarme en varias ocasiones, ¿por qué yo no podía ser igual de fría en este momento? Más allá de que hubiésemos hecho el amor en este instante, ahora era yo quien en realidad, por más que lo amara, no quería volver a su lado como pareja, porque ya lo habíamos intentado en varias ocasiones y sé que no congeniamos bien.

Lo miré directo a los ojos y, sin temblarme la voz, le confesé con sinceridad:

—Estoy _enamorada_ de Armando.

Su mirada se volvió sombría y sería. Se apartó de mí, acomodándose la ropa y luego caminó hacia la puerta, recostando una mano contra la madera y la otra dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Desde allí me analizó con cara de nada, mientras avergonzada acomodaba mi vestido en su lugar. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta él. Nos miramos fijamente. Darien sonrió irónico.

—Así que estás enamorada de Armando…—musitó sin dejar de mirar mis labios.

Asentí por inercia, porque me había quedado sin habla. Yo amo locamente a Darien, pero no por eso debía traicionar a Armando. Ya le había sido infiel… y esto no debía volver a repetirse.

Darien quitó el curioso pergamino, retiró las trabas, abrió la puerta y luego con la mano hizo un ademán para que me fuera de la habitación. Lo miré una única vez y salí hacia el otro lado. Él se recostó contra el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos contra su pecho, sin dejar de sonreír. No sé porque no podía, o mejor dicho, no quería irme de su lado. Así que esperé en el pasillo a que me dijera algo más, aunque fuera lo más mínimo.

—¿Sabes que es lo extraño? —susurró finalmente a modo de secreto.

—¿Qué? —cuestioné con timidez.

Me miró risueño y se largó a reír suavemente con burla.

—Que todavía _no hayas_ consumado tu matrimonio con Armando

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Quién le había contado eso? Es decir, nadie lo sabía…

Me puse a la defensiva.

—Claro que sí lo hice, por algo somos marido y mujer —respondí con conveniencia, aunque mentir siempre se me ha dado fatal.

Él descruzó uno de sus brazos, y con su dedo índice y pulgar golpeó mi frente.

—Cabeza de chorlito —musitó burlón. Hice un mohín molesto con mis labios—. Te conozco mejor de lo que crees y sé que no lo has hecho.

No le respondí, sintiéndome intimidada por su mirada. Sin embargo, lo miré con mi peor cara, con el rostro ceñudo y los cachetes inflados como un pez globo molesto. Él toco mi peinado y le aparté la mano con un manotazo. Se largó a reír.

—Mi pequeña Serenita… —susurró.

—¡Ya no soy una niña!

—Eso ya lo sé, ¿y sabes qué cosa también sé?

Entrecerré mis ojos y Darien interpretó mi silencio para continuar hablando.

—Que las relaciones románticas no solo se sostienen con amor —se inclinó hacia mi dirección musitando a modo de secreto—, sino que también necesitan de muy buen sexo…

Sentí una contracción entre mis muslos, recordando lo que había ocurrido unos minutos atrás. Respiré hondo y le respondí con amargura:

—¡Ve y hazle entonces el amor a tu esposa! —y así hice indirecta referencia a Neherenia.

Darien no se molesto con mi respuesta, en cambio se largó a reír con picardía.

—Ya se lo hice hace un momento —reveló inclinándose todavía más cerca de mi.

—Yo no soy tu esposa —respondí con obviedad.

—Claro que lo eres. Llevamos casados un milenio y _nunca_ nos divorciamos —dijo con confianza.

No entendí su respuesta. Él se largó reír otra vez, como si tuviera un secreto muy bien guardado.

—Explícate —pedí.

Darien negó con la cabeza, colocando su dedo índice contra mis labios.

—Esperaré hasta que se te vaya ese falso y tonto enamoramiento hacia mi hermano. Sé que no tardarás mucho en volver corriendo a mis brazos para que te haga el amor una y mil veces más

—Que engreído eres…

Él alzó sus cejas con superioridad.

—Además, yo si fuera tú, ya estaría pensando en un nombre para nuestro futuro bebe.

Abrí los ojos como platos y casi se me sale el corazón por la garganta. Un agrio recuerdo llegó a mis pensamientos: aquella vez en la que Darien me había entregado pastillas abortivas, porque él no quería tener hijos ni nada que tuviera que ver conmigo.

—No te preocupes, tomo anticonceptivos —le indiqué con desgana.

Darien parpadeó velozmente y frunció el ceño con seriedad.

—Entonces deja de tomarlos.

Cerré mis manos en fuertes puños y exclamé con reproché:

—¡Darien, ¿acaso eres tonto?!

Él tan sólo rió, adentrándose en el dormitorio.

—Será un secreto entre tú y yo… —susurró con una media sonrisa, y me miró de arriba abajo con una mirada lasciva—, mi linda, berrinchuda y ardiente " _cuñadita."_

Por último me guiñó un ojo para luego cerrarme la puerta en la cara. Parpadeé en completo shock. ¿Qué había sido eso?, ¿Darien me estaba tomando el pelo? Apreté los dientes, sintiendo mucho enojo en mi interior.

—¡Darien, esto no es un juego!

Abrió la puerta y sin darme tiempo a decir algo besó fugazmente mis labios. Se apartó y me sonrió divertido. Coloqué mis dedos contra mi boca y contuve la respiración. Nos miramos directo a los ojos, y sin decirle nada me fui corriendo, antes de que sucediera algo más entre él y yo.

.

.

.

* La canción que tararea Darien es "Singing in The Rain" (o cantando "Bajo la lluvia"... es muy conocida por los fotogramas del hombre que baila con un paraguas negro bajo la lluvia...). El estribillo que elegí dice "algo" así como: "Deja que las nubes de tormenta den caza a todos los que hay aquí ( _en el lugar_ ), venid con la lluvia. Tengo una sonrisa en mi cara, bajo por la calle con un estribillo feliz."

*La Serena que aparece en el POV de NEHERENIA, es RINI.

*DIÁLOGO de Darien: "—Claro que lo eres. Llevamos casados un milenio y _nunca_ nos divorciamos —dijo con confianza."

Indirecta alusión a su pasado con Serena como Endimión y Serenity.

*Próxima actualización: si se puede mucho antes del 13 de marzo, porque después ya no tendré mucho tiempo jejeje

Nos estamos viendo, saludos :D


	11. Renaciendo

**La niña de mis ojos: Emancipación**

 **Por TokioCristal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:** Sepan perdonar la tardanza. La falta de inspiración, el primer aniversario de la muerte de mi padre, y el estudio no me han permitido poder concentrarme de lleno en esto. Pido perdón por todas las faltas de ortografía y los horrores gramaticales, que sé que los hay. Y quiero agradecer a todos por sus favoritos y alertas, y los comentarios, a quienes le gusta y a quienes no también.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

 **SERENA POV**

—Serena, ¿te encuentras bien? —me preguntó Armando cuando me vio entrar a nuestro dormitorio.

Yo no esperaba encontrarlo ahí. A fin de cuentas todavía era muy temprano y él solía trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche. Intenté comportarme lo más normal posible, y manteniendo las distancias dije:

—Sí, sólo voy a darme una ducha porque hace mucho calor…

Y sin esperar una respuesta entré corriendo hacia el aseo, cerrando la puerta con tranca. Escuché sus pasos del otro lado. Respiré hondo intentando tranquilizar mis nervios.

—Serena, te he comprado un regalo…

—¿Otro más?, ¿para qué?

Armando titubeó desde el otro lado. Creo que fui muy tosca, precipitada y descortés con mi respuesta. Intenté remendar mi error anterior pero mi esposo me interrumpió.

—Todavía no hemos salido de luna de miel y te mereces esas atenciones de mi parte…

—Armando no tienes porque siempre regalarme cosas…—respondí otra vez con aquel tono descortés y descuidado.

¿Por qué lo hago? Son los nervios que me hacen hablar sin pensar. Me están arruinando, tengo miedo de que Armando intente abrir la puerta y que me vea. Sólo quiero que se vaya y me dejé sola, pero tampoco deseo que a través de los nervios en mi voz se dé cuenta de mi desliz con Darien.

—¿Por qué no puedo regalarte cosas?

—Porque con tu cariño me basta…

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—Pero las cosas materiales también son una forma de demostrar mi cariño hacia ti…

Y tenía algo de lógico su respuesta, porque al fin y al cabo Armando era uno de los hombres más materialistas del planeta tierra.

—Tú nunca cambias…

Él rió suavemente, revelando:

—También le he comprado algo a Darien…

—¿Por qué?, ¡no merece que le compres nada! —exclamé sin pensarlo.

Hubo un silencio mortal e incómodo del otro lado. El corazón se me paralizó y afiné mi oído. ¡Oh! Creo que metí la pata otra vez…

—Es que pensé que tenía que disculparme por haberle gritado pero… ¿por qué no puedo darle un regalo a Darien? Es mi hermano…

Me mordí la punta de la lengua.

—Haz lo que quieras… —titubeé con suavidad.

Entonces otra vez sobrevino el silencio incomodo y molesto. A los cuarenta y tres segundos, lo escuché comentar:

—Creo que Darien está molesto porque tú y yo nos casamos...

No respondí, porque no hallé las palabras dentro de mi boca.

Armando no dijo nada más y de ese modo se alejó de la puerta.

Suspiré con alivio, caminado hasta la ducha mientras me despojaba de mi ropa. Cerré la puerta corrediza y deslicé mi espalda contra la fría losa. De repente otra vez mi mente comenzó a divagar con pensamientos confusos.

 _"Debes estar con Armando…"_ escuché a aquella voz que era mía, mi propia conciencia, pero que al mismo tiempo me resultaba tan poco familiar, _"aléjate de Darien… Darien es malo… y lo sabes… Armando es bueno..."_

Y entonces sentí calor, y ví fuego, frente a mi se transparentó la imagen de Darien vestido con una armadura y analizándome con odio. Mi cuerpo tembló, apreté los labios y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Palpé con mi mano la fría losa hasta alcanzar la canilla, abriendo el agua para que se escurriera sobre mi cuerpo, y me largué a llorar junto con el barbullo de la ducha. Volví a abrir mis ojos con tiento y esas imágenes desaparecieron.

Desde que Darien desapareció tengo estas visiones, ese tipo de alteraciones respecto a la realidad, como si fueran el espejo de una temprana demencia, ¡oh de verdad, creo que he enloquecido del todo! Aunque hay ocasiones en las que pienso que sólo estoy viendo algo que ya he vivido...

 **FIN SERENA POV**

* * *

 **AL OTRO DÍA**

Armando caminaba presuroso por los pasillos de su lujosa mansión, mirando de reojo con curiosidad como sus empleados quitaban los espejos de las paredes. Pensó que tal vez sería bueno hacer una reforma y cambiar el tapiz de las paredes donde habían estado los espejos porque, por alguna extraña razón, se notaban esas zonas más desgastadas.

En su camino se cruzó con Neherenia, y sintió una opresión rara en el pecho. Estar cerca de esa mujer se sentía como estar a pasos de la muerte. La susodicha alzó las comisuras de sus labios con ironía. Armando en respuesta le sonrió amablemente. Nunca le había agradado del todo su cuñada, pero en estos momentos agradecía que ella estuviera merodeando por la mansión…

Continuó caminando sin decir nada y se adentró en el gimnasio, hallando a Darien entrenando en las máquinas.

—Darien —lo llamó.

Este detuvo lo que estaba haciendo.

Intercambiaron miradas.

—Buenos días Armando —saludó como si nada, mientras estiraba la mano para agarrar la botella de agua que estaba en el suelo.

Darien colocó una toalla sobre sus desnudos hombros, y se sentó en una banca.

Armando entrecerró los ojos y se sentó a su lado.

—Que buen estado físico…

Las mejillas de Darien se encendieron e ignoró el comentario sobre su complexión muscular. Armando no agregó nada más, aunque algo internamente le decía que su hermano menor les estaba mintiendo a todos sobre el supuesto _"secuestro."_

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó el hombre de cabello negro, sintiéndose incomodado por la mirada del mayor de los dos.

—Nada en realidad, sólo vine a ver como estabas y a decirte que tengo unos negocios que atender en el extranjero, por lo que no estaré en la mansión durante algunos días…

—Estoy muy bien Armando, y puedes irte tranquilo… sé arreglármelas solo... —respondió sonriendo suavemente, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

¡Y claro que no podía verlo a los ojos! El día anterior se había acostado con Serena, permitiéndose cegar por los celos, el enojo, o por los sentimientos negativos que le generaba estar preso dentro de la mansión. No era de comportarse de esa manera tan poco irracional… o tal vez estaba mintiendo. Simplemente se había hartado de analizar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y actuó acorde a lo que sentía en el momento.

Sabía que la relación de Armando con Serena tan sólo era algo pasajero, a fin de cuentas Armando se había casado declarándose con la potestad de todo lo que había sin saber que Darien todavía estaba vivo, por lo que el convenio prenupcial perdería efecto y esto tendría consecuencias adversas en el contrato civil conocido como " _matrimonio_."

Darien se miró el dedo corazón de su mano derecha. Con Serena estaban atados por el hilo rojo del destino. Podían aparecer muchas personas en sus caminos pero siempre el destino los haría volver una y otra vez a los brazos del otro...

Miró de reojo a Armando. Las facciones de su hermano eran prácticamente el calco de su propio rostro, pero jamás le había prestado demasiada atención porque siempre le recordaba al padre de ambos y eso le generaba tristeza. Sin embargo no supo porque ahora no podía apartar los ojos de aquella persona que compartía la mitad de su ADN.

Siempre le resultó curioso que Armando se viera mucho más joven de la edad que en realidad debería aparentar. El hombre era delicado y hermoso, sus ojos celestes eran vibrantes, el rubio dorado de su cabello brillaba con intensidad en todo lugar, la palidez fantasmal en su piel era llamativa...

Darien abrió los ojos como platos y el corazón se le detuvo. Rubio, pálido, ojos claros, _hermoso_. Volvió a repetirse en su mente una y otra vez esas características, que eran muy comunes entre algunos mortales pero ante los ojos de Darien en Armando resaltaban más que en cualquier otro hombre, porque le resultaron conocidas, con mucha exactitud a otro individuo. Y su mente se transportó a otra época…

 _—¿Quién eres? —lo increpó._

 _—Soy el Gran Sabio... —respondió con la voz vibrante, con cierto timbre irónico._

 _—¿Qué buscas? —cuestionó colocando su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada._

 _Él le confesó sin miramientos:_

 _— **Quiero a la reina Serenity.**_

 _—¿La reina Serenity? —preguntó perplejo, aunque en realidad no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba con alguien por ella, después de todo era una mujer muy hermosa..._

 _Endimión sacó su espada, apuntándola en dirección a su enemigo._

 _—Ella es mi esposa y no permitiré que nadie le haga daño._

 _El Gran Sabio rió con suavidad, retirando la capucha de su cabeza y lo vio por primera vez..._

La botella resbaló de sus manos y sintió el frió en sus extremidades.

No, no podía ser.

Armando era su hermano.

Compartía las mismas facciones que Darien, no las del Gran Sabio, pero había algo detrás de sus **colores** , de todo lo que constituía la figura de Armando, que le hacía sentir como si estuviera frente a su peor enemigo.

Y no supo porque de repente le tuvo miedo.

—¡Darien, acabas de mojar mis zapatos nuevos! —refunfuñó Armando, levantándose de su lugar, sin percatarse del pavor en el rostro de su hermano menor.

Otra vez el silencio incomodo.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó cuando vio que no estaba prestándole atención.

Darien reaccionó mirando el charco de agua en el suelo, donde se reflejó distorsionado su pálido rostro. Lo conocía de toda la vida. Él no podía ser el Gran Sabio. ¡Amaba a Armando! Más allá de todas sus diferencias, era su hermano mayor.

Y otra idea loca llegó a su mente: ¿Y si el Gran Sabio había _reencarnado_ en Armando? Después de todo Endimion y Serenity también lo habían hecho.

Negó con la cabeza.

No.

Eso era imposible.

Volvió a mirar a Armando, quien este lo analizaba como si estuviera loco.

Sí, estaba mal. Creía ver cosas que no eran, después de todo, el mundo estaba lleno de personas rubias, pálidas y de ojos celestes…

Intentó buscar otra respuesta lógica dentro de su cabeza; tal vez la energía negativa de los espejos que estaban en la mansión y que sospechaba enfermaron a Armando, eran los que le hacía sentir esa confusión, por eso le resultaba tan familiar la contextura de Armando trasparentado en su peor enemigo.

Sí, debía ser eso.

Eran los espejos.

Era la única explicación realista que encontraba.

Miró otra vez a Armando y comenzó a unir conjeturas dentro de su cabeza sobre todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Optó por ser lo más sincero posible y le dijo sin miramientos:

—Armando, creo que lo sabes mejor que nadie, que Serena y yo nos amamos —hizo una leve pausa, algo _inseguro_ , pero decidió seguir hablando de todas formas—. Estoy seguro que pensaste que yo no iba a regresar y que a ti te quedaba poco de vida, por eso mismo te casaste con Serena. Querías que ella heredera todo lo que es nuestro, para cuando tú ya no estuvieras que a Serena no le faltara nada, y la verdad es que me siento muy agradecido Armando porque sé que lo hiciste de buena fe. Tú sabes que yo adoro a esa chica con todo mí ser. Pensaste que hubiese sido algo que yo hubiera querido que hicieras. Y es verdad. Si de verdad hubiese estado muerto, yo hubiera bendecido la relación que tienes con Serena, porque la has estado cuidando durante estos seis meses. Pero yo… bueno, tú te casaste con ella pensando que me hacías un favor a mí, no lo hiciste por amor. Ahora, hazme otro favor y divórciate, aunque eso no será necesario porque la justicia anulara tu matrimonio, así que mejor ve y dile a Serena que no tiene que sentirse presionada de estar contigo y déjala que elija entre los dos.

El mayor de los dos frunció el ceño, revelando con tranquilidad:

—Darien, yo amo a Serena desde la primera vez que la vi y nunca me atreví a acercarme a ella por ti…

Darien parpadeó con suavidad, contemplando. Miró hacia un costado y de la nada se largó a reír suavemente, con ironía.

—¿Y tú te crees que tienes una oportunidad con Serena cuando sabes que ella no puede dejar de pensar en mí? —cuestionó sin medir sus palabras.

Armando agradeció que Darien no lo estuviera viendo en esos momentos, porque juró que algo dentro de él se quebró cuando lo escuchó decir esas palabras. En su rostro se transfiguró la tristeza. Tal vez estaba pecando de ingenuo sobre los sentimientos de Serena, o tal vez el amor lo había idiotizado del todo, porque una parte de él quería creer en el cariño que le profesaba ella.

—Yo soy de las personas que ven el vaso medio lleno, no medio vacío. Ya logré que se interesara en mí y que se casara conmigo, algo que era impensable hace un tiempo atrás…

—Armando, sabes que Serena se casó contigo porque yo estaba muerto, en realidad ni se hubiese fijado en ti sino fuera por ese detalle. Estás viviendo dentro de un engaño...

—Yo no vivo dentro de un engaño.

Darien presionó sus labios en una fina línea y omitió decir palabra alguna. Armando lo miró desafiante, suponiendo internamente que era lo que su hermano menor quería decirle.

—Dilo Darien. Estoy seguro que todos piensan lo mismo. Dime aquello que tienes en la punta de la lengua… —lo instó.

Darien lo contempló por momentos.

¿Qué debía decirle?, ¿qué Serena no lo amaba?, ¿qué lo amaba a Darien?, ¿qué estaba con Armando por qué sabía que en cualquier momento se iba a morir?, ¿qué era una relación por lastima?, ¿eso?, ¿de verdad sería tan basura para decirle eso a Armando?

—Por favor, Armando —susurró con sensatez y calma—. No quiero que resultes lastimado porque así va a ser…

El rubio miró el agua desparramada sobre el suelo. Se sintió raro, inseguro, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento inaudito de su hermano menor. Además, no lo quería admitir abiertamente, pero le habían dolido aquellas palabras.

—Lo pensaré… —admitió Armando, con tono reflexivo.

No era un hombre insensato. Darien estaba siendo tosco pero sincero, y se lo agradecía.

—Serena y yo nos amamos desde siempre. Tú eres testigo de lo mucho que hemos sufrido cada vez que hemos estado distanciados —continuó diciendo, un poco más animado y algo más comprensivo—. Armando siempre has sido un hombre racional. Nos estamos haciendo daño los tres… y si es verdad que amas a Serena déjala estar a lado del hombre que ella ama… y si es verdad que me quieres como hermano déjame estar a su lado…

Armando lo contempló un instante y luego apartó la mirada mirando hacia cualquier punto al azar.

—Es ella quien tiene que decidir, no yo —reveló, sin más, con algo de orgullo—, yo no soy un hombre malvado.

Darien sonrió levemente, levantándose de su lugar.

—Gracias Armando…

Armando no respondió.

Darien lo miró un instante. El rubio se mantenía mirando el suelo, contemplativo y sin ganas de hablar. El menor de los dos decidió que era momento de dejarlo a solas y retirarse. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Me agradeces como si ya supieras de antemano la respuesta de _Serenity_ …

Detuvo sus pasos de golpe y sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Miró por encima del hombro a su hermano, quien todavía se hallaba contemplando el suelo.

—¿Cómo la llamaste? —cuestionó Darien con el corazón golpeando en su garganta.

Finalmente Armando levantó la mirada extrañado.

—¿A quién? —preguntó sin entender.

Darien se mantuvo mirándolo insistente.

—Lo que acabas de decir hace un rato mientras me iba hacia la puerta…

Armando entrecerró los ojos.

—Yo no hablé, Darien… —respondió con sinceridad.

Y su hermano menor sintió las manos frías, y con las piernas entumecidas continuó caminando, con ánimo de irse de ahí y de no cuestionar nada más.

* * *

Mina frunció el entrecejo analizando el libro de anotaciones sobre el Gran Sabio y sus secuaces. Cada mínimo detalle lo llevaba escrito ahí, inclusive aquellos enemigos que habían logrado eliminar.

Durante una semana estuvo persiguiendo a Neherenia, en busca de algo sospechoso que la llevara hacia la guarida de los malos, pero aquella mujer sólo se comportaba como una humana normal y corriente. La había visto ir al supermercado a comprar víveres para el hogar en compañía de las domésticas de la mansión, también asistir a centros de belleza en los que pasaba gran parte del día…

No había nada raro en su modo de actuar. Inclusive se alimentaba a base de alimentos típicos y naturales. Mina se llevó una grata sorpresa al descubrir eso, ya que creía que la bruja de Neherenia se alimentaba a base de insectos y esas cosas. Es más, llegó a la conclusión de que cualquier mujer a lado de la esposa de Darien se sentiría fea, porque nunca antes había visto tanta feminidad y delicadeza en una misma persona.

 **Darien le había entregado a Rei un trozo de los espejos rotos** *, para que lo analicen. Él pensaba que tal vez a través de ellos se abría un vórtice tridimensional hacia la guarida del Gran Sabio. Pero tampoco, no había nada raro en ellos. Ni un ápice de energía negativa.

Mina frunció el entrecejo y le dio otro bocado a la barrita de cereales que había visto comer a su enemiga. Así de meticulosa estaba siendo con su investigación... Se miró las uñas, con el manicure nuevo que se había hecho en el centro estético al que concurría Neherenia. Le resultó muy bonito el color.

Continúo anotando cada detalle dentro del identikit de su enemiga.

Rei se paró a lado de ella observándola con curiosidad.

—¿Noventa y cinco calorías?

—Sí, es el valor calórico de cada barrita que consume Neherenia…

Rei entrecerró los ojos pero omitió hacer comentario alguno. Se sentó a lado de Mina, quien parecía abstraída en sus propios pensamientos. Así fue como la contempló con curiosidad. Le miró los labios que se cernían con suavidad contra la parte posterior del lápiz. Se balanceaba de adentro hacia afuera, al ritmo de la ansiedad y nervios de Mina, quien no despegaba sus ojos de la hoja, como si estuviera haciendo cálculos mentales. Pero la mirada de Rei sobre ella era tan insistente que la tuvo que mirar.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó.

Se miraron directo a los ojos. Mina con curiosidad y Rei con determinación. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la chica de cabello violeta besó a la rubia, y así fue como Mina pudo sentir los labios suaves y bonitos de la que consideraba su " _amiga._ "

Rei se separó y se levantó de golpe del suelo, caminando con calma hacia la salida. Mina se mantuvo en shock en su lugar. Miró con curiosidad la barrita de cereales en su mano, luego el cuaderno, después la barrita y así se mantuvo un rato, hasta que finalmente agarró el lápiz y escribió debajo de las calorías: _"peligro; efectos adversos, besos increíbles..."_

* * *

Ese mismo día Armando se había ido de la mansión, porque debía viajar al exterior por cuestiones de negocios. Dentro de un lapso de algunos días regresaría. Serena no pudo acompañarlo porque ella trabajaba y además él no la había invitado…

La manera en la que Armando se había despedido fue muy extraña; la abrazó fuerte como si fuera la última vez que pudiera transmitirle así su afecto. Serena no entendió esa actitud. Era como si su esposo no se atreviera a decirle abiertamente algo, además de que le deseó: _"mucha suerte"…_ ¿Suerte en qué? Fue el cuestionamiento que picó en su mente desde entonces.

Era medianoche y Serena no podía dormir por el calor que hacía, además que el espejo que estaba frente a la cama matrimonial le hacía sentir insegura. Su estomago resonó pidiendo por comida. Hoy había sido un día muy agitado en el trabajo y no había tenido tiempo para alimentarse correctamente. Se puso sus pantuflas y se acomodó mejor su pijama de conejitos. Caminó fuera de la habitación. La energía se sintió diferente, como más liberada. Suspiró. Iría hasta la cocina a buscar un sándwich o algo por el estilo.

Cuando estuvo en la entrada paró sus pasos y su corazón se detuvo cuando vio entre la oscuridad sentado a Darien frente a la mesada, quien se hallaba tomando un café mientras leía una revista.

El susodicho levantó la mirada.

Serena crispó los hombros, conteniendo la respiración, y le increpó sin rebajarse:

—¿Qué haces en mi cocina?

Darien alzó las cejas.

—¿Tu cocina?...

—¡Sí! —exclamó caminando hasta él—. En la mansión hay cinco cocinas. Tú duermes en el otro extremo de la casa y viniste justo a la cocina que está cerca de mi habitación… ¿acaso piensas qué no me doy cuenta de tus intenciones?

Darien entrecerró los ojos.

—Mi única intensión era tomar un café… —respondió con timbre aburrido.

Serena frunció con más fuerza el ceño, señalándole la salida. El hombre hizo caso omiso a la reacción de la joven y continuó leyendo su revista. Serena respiró hondo y en un rápido movimiento se la quitó de enfrente de los ojos.

Darien la contempló un momento. Se levantó de golpe de la silla y le quitó la revista.

Serena reaccionó arrebatándosela otra vez.

Darien hizo lo mismo.

La rubia se la quitó por tercera vez y al mismo tiempo robó una manzana del cesto de las frutas. Lo miró desafiante.

—¿Sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—¡Ahora por tu culpa estoy de muy mal humor! —refunfuñó—. Voy a llevarme esta revista que seguramente estaba encima de mi mesada, y que por lo tanto es mía, y esta manzana para comer en la soledad de mi cuarto, ya que tú estas molestando en mi cocina —se dio media vuelta—, ¡si me desmayo por falta de alimentos será tu culpa!

Darien, en un rápido movimiento le quitó la manzana, lanzándola al frutero, y luego la revista, enrollándola para luego pegarle con ella suavemente en la cabeza rubia.

—Armando no está, así que todo lo que hay dentro de la mansión es mío, incluyendo esa manzana que intentabas robarte de mi frutero… —le dijo con ironía.

Serena infló los cachetes. Para su pena, su estomago sonó. Las mejillas se le encendieron.

Darien la contempló un instante colocando la revista encima de la mesada. Movió una silla, invitándola a sentarse allí. Serena miró el asiento y luego a él.

—Te cocinaré algo.

—No es necesario…

—¿Después de que me hiciste sentir culpable no quieres que te cociné algo?

—Yo puedo cocinarme sola… —respondió caminando hacia la heladera.

La abrió y estaba llena de postres. La verdad esperaba encontrar algo preparado porque ganas de cocinarse no tenía.

Se quedó en blanco mirando como una idiota, y sintiendo el frío sobre el rostro. Cerró la puerta, y como quien no quiere la cosa se sentó en el lugar que minutos antes le había ofrecido Darien.

Este sonrió confiado y se dispuso a poner manos a la obra en la cocina. Luego de diez minutos el plato estaba frente a Serena, llenando el ambiente con su exquisito aroma y tentadoras formas. Ella agradeció la amabilidad y se dispuso a comer como una fina dama, para mantener las apariencias. Darien se sentó a su lado.

—Está muy rico…

—También sé limpiar, lavar, planchar…

—¿Por qué me lo dices?, ¿acaso te quieres convertir en mi esclavo?

Darien rió levemente.

—Ya fui tu profesor, tutor, niñero, chófer, amigo, novio, cuñado, y ahora tu cocinero… —respondió con voz suave.

Serena continúo comiendo con calma, restándole importancia a lo que había dicho su compañero, el cual suspiró derrotado ante aquella indiferencia.

—Mi café se enfrió —susurró Darien con desgano, revolviéndolo.

Serena pinchó el tenedor en una porción de su comida.

—Come... —dijo ofreciéndole.

Darien miró la comida.

—¿Acaso me viste cara de gallina doméstica?

—Que descortés. Encima que te ofrezco de mi comida, tú la rechazas.

Entonces Darien se comió el pedacito de lechuga que le ofrecía Serena.

—Es la lechuga mejor cocinada que jamás probé en mi vida.

Serena se largó a reír y Darien le sonrió, aunque después la miró seriamente.

Serena dejó de reír y lo miró de la misma forma. El hombre le sostuvo ambas mejillas y la besó con suavidad. Ella le correspondió por inercia. No había nada tosco y salvaje en el intercambio, sólo un inocente contacto entre ambas bocas. Darien se apartó volviendo a su lugar y mirando hacia cualquier punto al azar. Serena hizo lo mismo, acomodando su garganta. Estuvieron así por unos instantes hasta que la rubia decidió mejor hacer de cuenta que no había pasado nada y continuó degustando su cena como una vaca comiendo pasto. Ya le resultaba todo sin sabor, aunque agradecía no tener esas extrañas visiones con fuego y esas cosas, cuando se hallaba a lado de Darien.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —preguntó molesta sintiendo la mirada del hombre sobre ella.

—Porque te amo…

Se le paró el corazón, aquella sensación que no correspondía con lo que pasaba en ocasiones dentro de su cabeza.

—Deja de mirarme tanto…

Darien no le hizo caso. Serena suspiró con fuerza y finalmente lo miró.

—¿Por qué continúas mirándome?

—Porque tú me rechazas y me siento triste, entonces te miro para sentirme mejor —respondió con amargura.

Serena frunció el ceño mirándolo con desganó aunque no le dijo más nada. Se levantó de su lugar agarrando el plato y la taza, y se tomó su tiempo lavándolos en el fregadero.

Darien pensó que luego de eso ella se iría directo a dormir, sin embargo, Serena volvió a sentarse en su lugar. La contempló sorprendido por unos segundos.

—Dime la verdad,¿ qué pretendes? —susurró a modo de secreto.

—¿Cómo qué pretendo? —preguntó Darien sin entender.

Serena jugó nerviosa con sus manos y lo miró de reojo con seriedad.

—¿Qué pretendes de mi ahora?

—¿En este mismo instante?

Serena asintió con lentitud. Darien colocó el codo encima de la mesada y descansó la mejilla contra el hueco de su mano.

—Quiero que pasemos toda la noche juntos —respondió con toda la sensatez del mundo.

Serena frunció el ceño y su boca se encorvó con disgusto.

—¡Deja de tomarme el pelo!, ¡sabes que no hablo de eso!

Darien entrecerró los ojos y alzó las cejas.

—¿Acaso no esperabas esa respuesta? A fin de cuentas cuando las mujeres preguntan sobre las intenciones de los hombres siempre se imaginan esas respuestas… —respondió con ironía.

Serena respiró hondo como conteniendo las ganas de cachetearlo. Los dedos se le crisparon encima de la mesa y sin resistirlo golpeó con fuerza la mesada, y todo el mobiliario de copas y platos explotó, junto con las lámparas de la cocina, quedando a oscuras el lugar. Darien la contempló sorprendido y por primera cayó en cuenta de que ella era la reencarnación de una diosa y él tan sólo era la reencarnación de un simple mortal.

Serena miró atemorizada los restos de cristales y luego la figura de Darien.

—¿Ves?

—¿Qué?

—Tú ni siquiera te inmutaste ante lo que acaba de pasar, en cambio yo sí. ¡Sabes más de lo que dices! —lo acusó con certeza.

Darien sonrió intentando apaciguar la situación, aunque se sintió como un ratón dentro de una jaula.

—Seguro fue algún problema en la electricidad... —dijo riendo suavemente sin atreverse a mirarla.

—Siempre cuando no quieres responderme algo te vas por la tangente…

Darien cruzó los brazos contra su pecho y decidió no responderle mientras miraba sin mirar algún punto en la oscuridad, aunque en realidad no sabía que decir, estaba en completo shock.

Repentinamente los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Era todo más fácil cuando era una adolescente, ¿sabes el por qué?, ¡por que se me ha dado fatal crecer! —comenzó a decir con la voz desgarrada—. Aquella imagen de príncipe azul y de lo que es el romanticismo se me ha derrumbado desde hace años y, sin embargo, todavía sigo amándote así tan imperfecto como eres. Me rechazaste, me olvidaste, me recordaste, y me dijiste que no me amabas. Te casaste con alguien más y estuviste por tener un hijo, a fin de cuentas no sé si eso resulto ser verdad o no, y luego desapareciste como arte de magia. Te esperé primero dos años, luego te esperé por cuatro años, ¿y ahora? Seis meses estuviste desaparecido, ¡sí!, ¡no pude esperarte seis meses por que no sabía que ibas a regresar! —golpeó con fuerza otra vez la mesada y esta vez explotaron los vidrios de la ventanas. Los hombros de Darien se crisparon y Serena no se inmutó, continuando con su verborragia—, ¡y ahora quieres que regrese contigo! Todas las veces que hemos intentado algo tú nunca lograste abrirte conmigo, siempre parece que estuvieras por decirme algo y nunca me lo dices… ¡y te exijo que me digas eso que me quieres decir ahora mismo!

Darien la contempló en la oscuridad, con la luz de la luna iluminándola. Se veía ligeramente diferente

—Pregúntale a Mina…

—¡Y siempre tienes que meter a Mina en nuestros asuntos!

Darien se sintió como un cordero frente a Serena.

—Yo no puedo decírtelo —casi dijo en un hilito de voz.

—¡¿Y por qué no?!

—Porque no…

—¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y Armando?

—Serena no metas a Armando en esto…

—Él no le cuesta hablar con sinceridad, mientras a ti te lleva seis años darte cuenta de algo.

Bueno, eso sí le había dolido. Respiró hondo y le respondió intentando no dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos negativos y los celos:

—Claro, ahora resulta que Armando es el hombre más honesto de todo el planeta…

—¡Sí lo es! Mientras tú mientes sobre todo, ¡no te creo más Darien!, ¡nada!

Darien no pudo contenerse más, ante tantos reproches, y lanzó con todo el veneno e ironía que podía:

—Ahora dime Serena, ¿te casaste con Armando por qué es parecido a mi, con la clara diferencia de que él es un hombre súper y grandiosamente honesto?, ¿fue por eso?, ¿o simplemente aceptaste casarte con Armando por lástima?

La cachetada que recibió Darien en su rostro resonó con fuerza en la cocina. Él colocó su mano contra su adolorida mejilla y se mantuvo mirando el suelo sin atreverse a mirarla. La demandante voz de Serena se hizo escuchar, decidida:

—Darien, ¿sabes qué sucede ahora?, ¿por qué me halló tan cansada de tu comportamiento? A veces, tan sólo en ocasiones, cuando estoy sola y tu nombre viene a mi mente veo fuego y te veo a ti mirándome con odio. ¿Acaso ya he enloquecido del todo?, ¿es eso?, ¿me enfermaste?, ¿es tu culpa qué me encuentre así?

Darien la miró con amargura y sus sospechas se confirmaron, aunque ya las sabía de ante mano.

—Mi culpa no es. Estás siendo manipulada por tu querido y honesto " _Armando_ " para que lo quieras más a él y mucho menos a mí —dijo sin más, viendo venir otra cachetada, sin embargo, eso no sucedió.

Serena lo analizó con seriedad.

—¿Por qué tienes pergaminos en tu cuarto?, ¿por qué han retirado los espejos de la mansión?, ¿quién eres?, ¿y quién soy yo? —preguntó con los ojos llenos de dudas.

Darien estuvo tentado a responderle, tarde o temprano sabía que iba a suceder esto, pero sabía que su tiempo de charla se había acabado cuando escuchó la voz de la persona que menos deseaba que estuviera ahí en esos momentos.

—Darien, mi amado esposo, finalmente te he encontrado —susurró Neherenia entrando a la cocina y caminando hasta donde estaban ellos.

Serena se levantó de golpe de su lugar y la miró de llenó entre la oscuridad. La mujer de cabello violeta pudo percibir un ligero cambió en la mirada de la rubia, la cual sin decir más nada se fue de la cocina.

Neherenia sonrió de lado sosteniendo un pedazo de vidrio del suelo y miró a Darien.

—Hace rato que estoy sintiendo la energía de Serena desplazarse por toda la mansión.

—¿Y por qué no viniste antes? Casi estuve por decirle la verdad, que tan prohibida tengo —cuestionó Darien con amargura.

—Tengo mis razones…

—Detestas al Gran Sabio tanto como yo, ¿no? Por eso permitiste que mantuviera esa conversación con Serena —comentó Darien.

—No deberían interesarte mis razones… —respondió tocándose inconscientemente su vientre plano.

Darien la contempló un instante dándose cuenta de aquel ademan. No quiso pensar mucho en eso... de verdad no quería pensar...

* * *

 **GUARIDA DEL GRAN SABIO**

La joven se sentó con un movimiento dócil a lado de su adoptivo padre y largos instantes lo analizó.

—Gran Sabio —susurró con la voz dulce e inocente.

Y el hombre, cuya maldad se derretida frente a esa chiquilla, sonrió con suavidad dentro de la capucha que lo ocultaba.

—Te escucho pequeña dama..

En los ojos carmesí de Rini se reflejaron las brillantes y danzantes luces de las velas.

—¿No crees qué es hora de que sea de ayuda?...

—No.

—Por favor _papá_ —agregó con un leve puchero, sabiendo de ante mano que él tenía debilidad por ella—, estás perdiendo a mamá Serenity por culpa de la reencarnación de Endimion, y yo soy la única que puede ayudarte a que eso no suceda.

Luego de un contemplativo silencio, el Gran Sabio cuestionó:

—¿Qué planeas _Serena*_?

—Unirme al bando de los buenos, ya sabes, para destruirlos por dentro. Sin el apoyo de las sailor scouts, Endimion no es nada.

Los ojos dentro de la capucha brillaron con intensidad, y con suma atención demandó:

—Cuéntame más.

La niña sonrió con malicia, por la poca sinceridad en sus planes.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Capítulo anterior, espejos que rompe Darien en un arranque de furia.**

 ***El Gran Sabio llama a Rini como "Serena", ya que es el nombre real de Rini.**

 **Prometo tardar mucho menos en la próxima actualización, porque la historia está pronta a terminar.**


	12. Gran Sabio

**La niña de mis ojos: Emancipación**

 **Por TokioCristal**

 **NOTAS:**

Antes de comenzar un inmenso agradecimiento a todas a aquellas personas que siguen y comentan este fanfic :D Por otra parte quiero decir que está muy cerca del final, y que los capítulos ya los tengo más o menos realizados (faltan pulir algunos detalles). Así que de este modo comienzo con la cuenta regresiva hacia cierre de esta saga y pongo fecha de actualización para los últimos capítulos. Ah, por cierto, un cálido saludo a **Ivette** , que su cumpleaños fue en marzo, (un poco tarde…) me pase de fecha de actualización y luego no me acuerdo bien que paso.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 13:** el sábado 12 de agosto

 **CAPÍTULO 14:** el jueves 17 de agosto

 **CAPÍTULO 15 FINAL:** entre el sábado 19 o el domingo 20 de agosto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12: El Gran Sabio**

 **ARMANDO POV**

—Señor Shields, que raro siendo usted tan conocido no haya traído ningún familiar a acompañarlo —comentó la enfermera terminando de colocar la vía en mi brazo.

Alcé las comisuras de mis labios, y simplemente opté por no responderle.

—Bueno señor Shields —dijo colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas—, cualquier cosa que necesite sólo presione el botón a su lado y estaremos de inmediato a su lado...

—Merci _mademoiselle_ … —agradecí con amabilidad.

La joven me guiñó un ojo y luego se retiró de la habitación con un leve bamboleo de sus caderas.

Borré mi expresión cordial de mi rostro por una llena de hastío. Desde hace años he perdido todo síntoma de lujuria hacia el sexo femenino, aunque mi espíritu de don Juan todavía se mantenía ahí.

Me acomodé mejor en mi sillón, contemplando mis alrededores con curiosidad y aburrimiento, aunque ya de antemano eran muy conocidos para mí. Una amplia sala de colores claros y apacibles. En el centro un inmenso televisor apagado y a mi lado las máquinas que monitorean mis signos vitales por cualquier contratiempo. Aunque para mí lo más agonizante era el silencio _letal_ típico de estas circunstancias, junto el continuó _bip_ del cardiógrafo _._ Me aliviaba poder escucharlo acompañado por el sonido de mi mansa respiración.

Sé que dentro de un rato comenzarán las náuseas, como es normal que me suceda. Los enfermeros me administrarán otros medicamentos para paliar eso y después aparecerán otros síntomas dentro de mi cuerpo. Suspiré con amargura. Seguramente finalizaré el día con un cóctel de sustancias navegando por mí organismo y sintiéndome peor de lo que ya estaba.

Y así, entre el silencio y la soledad que a veces me ofuscaba, comencé a pensar en mi vida.

¿Quién es _Armando Shields_?

Un hombre que le gusta acumular todo el poder posible. Pedante, orgulloso y perfeccionista. Ateo en público; en privado oscilaba ente ser cristiano, musulmán o judío, sobre todo cuando algún extraño dolor lo aquejaba haciendo disparar los latidos de su corazón. Así era como se encomendaba en silencio como religioso confeso al primer Dios que se le viniera en mente. Luego de pasado el malestar, volvía a ser el mismo ateo de siempre.

Ser humano que le ha gustado trasgredir e ir más allá, probando de todo un poco, sin límites, porque detesta los límites y los términos medios: se obtiene completamente o, en caso contrario, no se obtiene _nada..._

¿Su única debilidad?

La _muerte_ , y si pudiera comprarla lo haría para vivir muchos años.

Pero ahora había algo que lo hacía sentir mucho más débil. Se había dado cuenta que aquello que realmente había buscado durante sus cuarenta años de vida no lo podía obtener.

Es más, Armando Shields, ese individuo que soy yo, entregaría todo el poder adquisitivo por _ella_ , y esa cuestión era el _amor_ de Serena Tsukino, aunque sé que es un amor imposible de comprar porque voy a morir pronto: ¿qué podía ofrecerle este hombre moribundo e inseguro a _ella…?_ Nada.

En edad nos distanciaban dos décadas y, en materia amorosa, un Darien atorado dentro de su alma.

A fin de cuentas, mi hermano menor tenía razón: Serena no me amaba y yo... yo detesto los puntos _intermedios_.

—¿Quién _eres_? —pregunté al percibir una figura parada frente a mi.

No tuve miedo. Estoy seguro que es la muerte que me viene a buscar para llevarme al peor de los abismos.

—Tus pensamientos fueron los que me _llamaron_ … —me respondió una voz de timbre grave y masculina.

Finalmente lo miré.

¿Una _alucinación_? Frente a mi se hallaba parada una figura cubierta por una enorme capa, que me hizo recordar figurativamente a la parca. No se podía divisar su rostro, es más, sólo se veía la oscuridad eterna dentro de su capucha.

—¿Quién eres? —volví a preguntar.

—Puedo ver el miedo en tus ojos… tienes miedo, mucho miedo a la _muerte_ … oh, Armando, no sirve de nada que te muestres con valentía frente a mí. Yo sé lo que sientes, inclusive todo aquello que _ocultas_ …

Mi mirada se humedeció y finalmente me acobardé.

—Acaso, ¿me llevarás contigo?, ¿ha llegado mi momento de morir?

—¿Quieres vivir _eternamente_?, ¿no?

Asentí.

—Sólo hay un modo para que sea así —susurró—, y ese modo es ofreciéndome tu alma...

—¿Mi _alma_?

¿Acaso yo tenía _eso_?

—Soy el verdadero dueño de este cuerpo —dijo señalando mi figura con una de sus huesudas manos, que se asemejaban a garras—, ¿y sabes por qué siempre has sido un niño enfermo? Porque tu alma está dentro de un _envase_ que no le pertenece.

Lo miré con confusión. Oh, definitivamente he enloquecido del todo, o tal vez eran los efectos adversos de la medicina.

¡Seguro estoy alucinando!

Quise apretar el botón a mi lado para llamar a la enfermera, pero mi cuerpo se hallaba paralizado.

¡Hora de _rezar_ al primer dios que se me viniera en mente!

—No sirve de nada que hagas eso.

Vi unos ojos rojos brillar dentro de la capucha y escuché su trémula voz relatar su historia:

—Hace muchos años atrás yo vivía en los cielos pero fui desterrado por desacuerdos con los demás dioses, sin embargo, hubo una diosa que no me abandonó y me acompañó durante la noche con su radiante belleza; la _luna…_

Alzó sus manos y frente a él apareció una brillante esfera. Pude ver su real figura reflejada en el cristal. Este individuo que ahora estaba cubierto por una capa, en el pasado fue un joven atractivo de tez pálida, inmensos ojos azules y cabellos dorados, casi _semejante_ a mí.

—Yo me enamoré del espíritu de la luna, su vigilante, la princesa **Serenity** —y a su lado apareció reflejada la figura de Serena y a pesar de eso no me sentí sorprendido por su revelación, aunque se veía muy diferente a como es ahora—. Un día ella bajó de los cielos y se presentó ante mí. Le declaré mi amor pero fui _cruelmente_ rechazado. Ella era indiferente y fría ante cualquier proposición amorosa. Desde ese momento fui yo quien comenzó a perseguirla todas las noches, y le supliqué en varias ocasiones para que me permitiera verla otra vez. Pasaron los años y la luna continuaba con su radiante brillo en lo alto del cielo, pero una noche _accidentalmente_ se enamoró de un príncipe humano…

Pude ver a Darien manifestado en la bola de cristal, y con vergüenza debo admitir que abrigué un gran sentimiento de rabia dentro de mi corazón.

—Sí, mí querido Armando, tal como te sientes tú ahora, yo sentí lo mismo: mucho rencor hacia aquel mortal llamado Endimion, quien osó robarme el amor de mi princesa lunar. Mi intensión principal fue vengarme, porque yo la deseaba solo para mí, y quería que Serenity regresara a lo alto del cielo como la diosa que era y no la asquerosa humana mortal en la que se había convertido por culpa de Endimion. Para eso llevé a cabo un plan: manipulé al príncipe humano para que asesinara a esa versión detestable de la princesa lunar, y así lograr que el alma humana y sentimental que había nacido dentro de Serenity odiara con fuerza a todos los terrestres, y especial a Endimion. Mi plan funcionó en un principio, pero ella no regresó al Olimpo tal como yo lo planeaba…

La esfera comenzó a brillar con tonos grises entre sus manos.

—La luna tiene dos rostros, uno luminoso, que representa el lado templado, y otro oscuro, que representa peligro. Yo cometí el error de despertar aquella parte interna de Serenity y no me quedó otra que batallar contra ella…

Hizo una pausa y por primera vez pude escucharlo respirar suavemente.

—Sin embargo, tuve bastante suerte porque ella no llevaba consigo el _cristal del plata._ Hasta hoy en día no sé que ha pasado con ese maldito cristal. Pero en ese enfrentamiento recibió el apoyó de algunas sailors scouts. Serenity murió durante nuestra pelea porque su cuerpo había quedado muy mal herido. Yo sobreviví, aunque mi cuerpo fue destruido. Endimión también falleció, y dejaron una niña huérfana, a la adopté luego de un intento fallido de asesinato...

Sonreí débilmente.

Esa historia me la sabía sin necesidad de que me la contara, a fin de cuentas la he visto cuantiosas veces en mis sueños, la he dibujado en casi todos mis cuadros e inclusive le he inventado a Serena una historia del porqué no debía estar junto con Darien, nombrando a mi fabula como _"la maldición familiar de los Shields y del hijo primogénito varón."_

Oh, claro.

Mi querida y actual esposa me creyó y se fue redonda a París durante cuatro largos años, en los que estudió dentro de la universidad. Hasta inclusive aproveché la distancia para enviarle la invitación de la boda de Darien para que viera que él se había _olvidado_ de ella.

En cambio, a mi querido hermano le exigí que buscara una buena esposa y que de una vez por todas me diera un heredero, a vistas de que también los médicos me habían dado poco tiempo de vida y que yo no puedo tener hijos por méritos propios. Pero claro, como siempre el inútil de Darien me trajo a la incapaz de Neherenia a mi casa, a la que nunca quise porque sospechaba que esa mujer tramaba algo raro, una cuestión que me involucraba a mí y que ahora puedo ver con bastante claridad… 

—Así es Armando, Neherenia es una vieja conocida mía… —contestó, sabiendo de antemano que él podía leer mis pensamientos.

Sin embargo, continué sin comprender cual era mi real vínculo con el Gran Sabio, y qué pretendía él de mí.

—Supe que Serenity y Endimion estaban por reencarnar —comenzó a responder—, y moldeé una figura humana parecida al príncipe Endimion, pero que a diferencia de él, tuviera mis colores, así sería mucho fácil que la reencarnación de Serenity se fijara en mí. Por eso tus facciones son iguales a Darien, pero eres pálido, rubio y de ojos celestes. Sin embargo necesitaba un alma mortal para que se alojase mientras tanto, porque yo no estaba dispuesto a volver a renacer en ese momento y perder mis poderes, así que también creé un alma, y esa esencia eres _tú_ —me señaló—. Yo te _creado_ , y te aloje dentro de la semilla de aquel hombre destinado a procrear a la reencarnación de Endimion. Primero naciste tú y luego siete años después, alojado en un vientre diferente, tal como me lo revelaron las pitonisas, nació Darien. He ido perfeccionando mis habilidades con los años y finalmente podré recuperar mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, dos almas no pueden vivir dentro del mismo _envase_.

Así confirmó mis sospechas. A fin de cuentas, yo no estaba tan errado.

¿Por qué lo hice?, ¿por qué los _separé_ y luego me casé con Serena? Porque desde la primera vez que la vi se había transformado en mi platónico, y luego cuando tuve la ocasión de pasar momentos a solas con ella, enseñándole _"francés"_ para su beca universitaria, fueron aflorando sentimientos más y más fuertes dentro de mí. A partir de ese momento la ame, como jamás había amado a nadie, e inclusive iba de vez en cuando a visitarla a Paris con la esperanza de que en algún momento se fijara en mí.

Aunque tengo que confesar que cuando _"murió"_ mi hermano, o al menos esos seis meses en los que Darien estuvo desaparecido, me sentí completamente devastado. No teníamos ningún heredero para nuestra fortuna, así que decidí casarme con Serena. Esto último no lo hice con ánimo de lastimar a nadie ni por mera avaricia. Como enamorada mía y de Darien, sólo quería que a ella no le hiciera falta nada el día que yo no estuviera más sobre la tierra.

Reí amargamente aunque en realidad mis ojos lloraban con amargura.

—Sin saberlo, siempre he sido el _villano_ de esta historia…

Escuché reír suavemente a mi futuro verdugo.

—Soy el verdadero dueño de este cuerpo —dijo señalándome—, y compartes recuerdos, sentimientos y emociones conmigo...

—Pero no soy _tú_ …

—No, no lo eres —negó—, y ha llegado el momento de que te _vayas_ para siempre Armando... 

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y sentí un extraño calor propagarse por mi cuerpo. Supe por primera y única vez lo que se sentía morir. El último latido, la última respiración y el último pensamiento. Todo se retornó negro para mí, y lo único que pude ver fue la radiante luna llena pintada de rojo... 

* * *

**DARIEN POV**

—¿Qué sucede Darien? —preguntó Mina.

Miré hacia el sector del patio donde mi hermano mayor solía jugar conmigo al escondite. Se había levantado una ventisca, alzando varias hojas de colores silvestres dentro de una tenue danza.

—Creí _escuchar_ la voz de Armando...

—Pero si Armando está de viajes de negocios en algún lugar lejano y seguramente excéntrico del planeta...

—Creí escucharlo _despedirse_ de mi… —reformulé sin expresión aparente, aunque sentía una extraña opresión en mi pecho.

—Pues que raro…

Mina descansó su espalda más contra el espaldar de la banca donde nos hallábamos sentados y estiró sus piernas, con suma pereza.

—¡Qué maravilloso patio! Siempre me ha gustado caminar por aquí —comentó de repente, como para cambiar de tema.

—Lo sé.

—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos —susurró con cierto arrastre de sospecha en su voz.

—Si, lo sé...—dije siguiéndole el juego.

Finalmente nos miramos directo a los ojos y luego dirigimos nuestra atención hacia aquella zona en la cual sospechábamos que alguien muy conocido se escondía.

—Y también te has dado cuenta que ese arbusto se mueve raro.

—También lo sé…

Mina sostuvo una piedra del suelo.

—No lo hagas Mina —dije plano, sin ánimo de detenerla.

Mina alzó el brazo y lanzó la piedra contra el arbusto. Se escuchó un " _auch_ " y de golpe se levantó una furiosa rubia de dos colitas.

—¡Pero que bien, Mina! —exclamó Serena caminando con pasos pesados hacia nosotros y cruzando los brazos contra su pecho—. ¿Vienes a visitarme a mi o sólo a Darien? 

—A los _dos_...

—Pues no lo parece…

Pude ver que se lanzaban chispas por los ojos.

—¿Qué hacías detrás de los arbustos? —pregunté para sacarlas de ese trance.

—Pues… _eh..._ —titubeó con nerviosismo y luego se largo a reír tontamente, rascándose la nuca.

—Déjala, sólo es una curiosa... —respondió Mina con voz sobre actuadamente sombría. 

Otra vez comenzaron a lanzarse chispas a través de los ojos.

Serena colocó sus manos sobre las caderas y se inclinó hacia nosotros, entrecerrando la mirada.

—¡Me estoy cansado de todo ese vínculo de ustedes dos! Díganme todo… ¿por qué siempre están tan _juntitos_ …?, ¿eh?

Mis mejillas se encendieron.

—Serena ya te dije que en la mansión no puedo decirte _nad_ …

Serena me aniquiló con la mirada, haciéndome callar en el acto.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó Mina de modo desinteresado y cruzando sus piernas.

—Primero, ¿quienes son ustedes en realidad? 

Mina sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos brillaron con vanidad.

—Él es Darien y yo soy la gran Mina Aino. 

Serena frunció el ceño y por inercia puse uno de mis brazos como barrera frente a las dos. Sé que son capaces de lastimarse físicamente, a fin de cuentas, a mi ex novia le sobraban las razones para golpear a Mina Aino: ellas no se hablaban desde que esta última truncara el casamiento en la iglesia.

Serena otra vez me aniquiló con la mirada y su postura se retornó rígida.

—Darien —me nombró como cansada—, ayer comencé a pensar sobre todos estos años que te conozco —comenzó a decir con timbre reflexivo y maduro—, y recordé cuando te disfrazabas de Tuxedo Mask para robar joyas, ¿ _recuerdas_? Fue cuando perdiste tu memoria luego del accidente automovilístico. (*) Así que mi pregunta es la siguiente, algo bastante directo y especifico; ¿cómo era aquella joya que buscabas?

—Serena… —musité sin ánimo de responder.

Golpeó con fuerza el pie contra el suelo y la luz del farol explotó. Mina la miró sorprendida aunque yo ya le había contado los extraños " _ataques_ " de Serena.

—Es el cristal del plata —respondió Mina por mí.

—¿Y sabes quién es la dueña de ese cristal?

— _No_ —negó mi mejor amiga, experta en decir mentiras.

—Cuéntame más —exigió, no creyéndole.

Mina se levantó de golpe.

—La conversación se acaba acá —dio por finalizada con una inmadurez impropia en su voz, y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada.

Serena me miró a mí, sabiendo con certeza que yo no iba a decirle nada. Entonces fue corriendo detrás de Mina al son de " _cuéntame, no hay secretos entre mejores amigas", "eres una mala amiga", "te presentaré un chico muy guapo si quieres, ¡o inclusive a una chica!"_

Mina paró sus pasos de golpe y la miró intensamente, colocando sus manos en las mejillas de Serena. Parpadeé con rapidez. ¿Qué tramaba esa chica?

—Serena… —comenzó a decir con suavidad y con la mirada brillante como actor de telenovelas—, ¿acaso nunca te mencioné lo atractiva que me resultas?

Entrecerré mis ojos y quedé marcando ocupado dentro de mí mente.

Serena se mantuvo en silencio y con una risa nerviosa apartó las manos de su mejor amiga.

—Mejor no me digas nada. Prefiero ir averiguándolo _sola_ …

Mina sonrió ampliamente y alzó sus dedos en señal de paz.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó y continuó caminando hacia la mansión.

* * *

(*) La niña de mis ojos: Revelación, Tuxedo Mask aparece en los primeros capítulos.


	13. Serenity

**La niña de mis ojos: Emancipación**

 **Por TokioCristal**

 **NOTAS:**

Muchas gracias a yssareyes48, susy, guest, Patty Fei, paty, jupiter, **luz** (me gusto esa interpretación sobre el cuerpo de Armando y el Gran Sabio, es tal como decís) y guest :D Sepan perdonar los horrores de cualquier tipo en la lectura

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 13: Serenity**

Al día siguiente.

 **SERENA POV**

Por primera vez lo vi salir de la mansión, luego de pasadas tres largas semanas de su " _resurrección._ " Mina me lo había dado a entender indirectamente: yo debía averiguar por si sola que tanto escondían.

Sin dudarlo comencé a perseguirlo. Primero, _salimos_ de la zona residencial donde _vivimos_ y él se subió a un ómnibus, y yo lo seguí por atrás en un taxi. Un viaje de casi una hora hicimos hasta el centro de la ciudad. Cuando bajó, yo hice lo mismo y sigilosamente lo perseguí, escondiéndome detrás de arbustos, bancas, faroles, carteles, personas, hasta que entró a un lujoso edificio.

Salí de atrás de la columna y corrí por la avenida. Recibí un bocinazo seguido de un insulto. Me disculpe torpemente por mi imprudencia al cruzar la calle, para luego subir de dos en dos los escalones de la entrada. Me pegué contra la pared circundante a la puerta, asomando lentamente la mirada hacia el vestíbulo y no lo hallé...

—Deberías tener más cuidado al cruzar la calle

Mi corazón dio un saltó y lo ví detrás de mí.

—No te estaba _persiguiendo_...

Darien se inclinó un poco más cerca de mi rostro sin dejar su expresión de sospecha de lado.

—¿ _Segura_? Porque tu actitud te delata tonta Serena —susurró con la voz suave y arrogante.

Me armé de valor y le respondí:

—Sólo quiero saber que tanto ocultas, porque tienes la manía de desaparecer por meses y luego aparecer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Él me analizó con sus ojos zafiros entrecerrados y una mueca de ironía se asomó en su boca.

—Vine a estar tranquilo a solas en un apartamento que me prestó Mina… —reconoció mirando mis labios—, y no me molestaría que subieras y estuvieras conmigo a solas, ya sabes, para _hablar..._

Me sentí acalorada, pero tampoco me achiqué ante su abierto coqueteo.

—Subiré contigo sólo para hablar y con la promesa de que responderás todas mis dudas —aclaré.

Darien sonrió sumiso y colocó su cálida mano encima de mis temblorosos nudillos. Mi corazón se disparó hasta mi garganta.

—Pero que tensa _estás_...

Se apartó de mí y yo finalmente pude respirar con normalidad…

Subimos al ascensor hasta el piso seis. Darien no apartaba sus ojos de mi figura, como si pudiera desnudarme con la mirada. Cada vez que lo miraba de reojo él me correspondía con una tranquila sonrisa, que debo reconocer que me encantaba. Bajamos y nos dirigimos directo al apartamento número sesenta y nueve. Abrió la puerta y con su mano me invitó como un caballero a entrar.

—Primero las damas —dijo.

Caminé como si estuviera haciendo la marcha militar hasta el centro del living.

Sentí la puerta cerrarse.

Mi espalda se tensó.

Escuché sus pasos, y luego sus labios cerca de mi oído.

—Caíste en mi _trampa..._

Mis extremidades se sintieron rígidas, y Darien se limitó a reír con burla.

—Es broma… cálmate… —lo miré con ganas de cachetearlo—, no haremos nada… —agregó—, nada que tú no quieras _hacer_ …

Refunfuñé, sentándome de mala gana sobre uno de los sillones. Pero algo no pasó desapercibido para mí: la decoración con tendencia _erótica_ del apartamento. Los cuadros con desnudos, las artesanías que tenían grabados personas en posiciones sexuales y el predominio del color rojo en los tapizados.

Definitivamente este apartamento era de Mina Aino.

Darien sostuvo un jarrón, analizándolo con curiosidad.

—Que mal gusto decorativo…

Estuve de acuerdo con él.

—¿Quieres tomar algo Serena?

—No, sólo quiero que vayamos directo a la cuestión por la que me trajiste indirectamente hasta aquí...

—Está bien.

Dejó el jarrón en su lugar y se sentó a mi lado.

Nos miramos directo a los ojos y Darien me sonrió inocente. Lo noté nervioso, con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho y su figura algo decaída, manteniendo algo de distancia de mi cuerpo.

Repentinamente había cambiado su actitud.

—Serena, quiero que me prometas algo… —pidió con suavidad.

—Depende que sea...

Me miró con ojos tristes.

—Pase lo que pase quiero que seas _sincera_ conmigo…

Estuve por decirle, o mejor dicho, echarle en cara todos sus errores por consecuencia de sus mentiras, pero preferí callarme y a regañadientes prometí:

—Está bien...

—Cuando yo te revelé esto, tú decidirás si quieres regresar conmigo o quedarte con Armando.

Dije sin pensarlo:

—Para que suceda eso primero tienes que divorciarte…

—Tú también…

—Pero el que se caso primero fuiste tú…

—Es la primera vez que estamos completamente a solas, lejos de la mansión, y lo primero que hacemos es discutir…

—Es que tengo tantas cosas atoradas _acá_... —confesé sosteniendo mi cuello, como si me estuviera ahogando.

Darien sonrió de medio lado.

—Antes de revelarte mi mayor secreto preferiría que me digas todo lo que piensas…

—Está bien. Te diré todo lo que pienso —lo miré directo a los ojos con decisión, inclinándome más cerca de su rostro—. Pienso que…

Pausé.

Darien entrecerró los ojos y se acercó un poco más a mí.

Desde hace tiempo vengo preparándome durante tantos meses para decirle esto, y la verdad es que parecía mucho más fácil practicarlo frente al espejo que confesárselo de frente.

—Dime, Serena…

—Pienso que nunca me quisiste y que sos un manipulador...

—Ah, ya lo intuía, creí que me ibas a decir algo nuevo, como: _"amo a Armando con todo mi corazón, y ya me olvide de ti Darien, lo lamento..."_ —musitó con algo de ironía y burla.

Le pegué un manotazo en el antebrazo.

—Bien. Me corregiré. De vez en cuando dices que me amas, pero nunca me dices el porque de tus comportamientos, entonces yo no sé si me dices que me quieres porque me quieres de verdad o porque me dices que me quieres para que yo te disculpe y que me vuelvas a lastimar otra vez… —le expliqué, como en un trabalenguas.

—Tal vez lo hago por ambas cosas… —admitió.

Me sentí sorprendida.

—¿No lo vas a negar?

—No, es que tienes razón. Son de esos " _te quieros"_ que se usan para encubrir o justificar algún error, pero más allá de eso, también me sale decírtelos con sinceridad, porque yo te amo de verdad…

Darien se mantuvo serio mientras yo lo analizaba, buscando cualquier ademan o gesto que dijera lo contrario. Repentinamente me sonrió con encanto. Suspiré. Él siempre se salía con la suya, y no me quedó otra que creerle.

—Ahora cuéntame tu mayor secreto…

—¿Por dónde _comenzar_?…

Me miró directo a los ojos y creo que no fue buena idea, porque siempre percibía esa conexión entre nosotros con tanta claridad cuando nos mirábamos de frente y en silencio. Él se veía apacible, aunque algo triste a pesar de que sus labios sonreían.

—Comenzaré por tus _ojos_ —susurró y luego rió con picardía—, pasaría horas enteras sólo mirándote directo a los ojos…

Me ruboricé.

—Los cuerpos se marchitan y envejecen, pero la mirada se mantiene igual, acumulando belleza y experiencia. Es la conexión directa al alma, y yo creo que a través de tus ojos tengo la capacidad de ver el _universo_ entero… —reveló sin dejar de mirarme—, y no hablo metafóricamente sino _literalmente_...

—Lo dices como si yo fuera más vieja y sabía que tú...

—Es que lo _eres_ …

Me largué a reír pero Darien continuaba con su expresión sería.

—¿Sabes cuántos años tiene la luna?

—¿Unos cuantos millones de años?

—Bueno, esa es tu edad.

Darien definitivamente quería ver el mundo arder… ¿cómo se atrevía a decirme eso?

—Había olvidado esa extraña capacidad que tienes de primero alagarme y luego arruinar todo con una simple palabra…

Rió con suavidad.

—No te estoy diciendo que eres vieja físicamente, pero sí lo es tu alma...

—Tengo alma de vieja… —susurré arrugando el entrecejo y con la voz temblorosa, imitando a una anciana—, y tú eres un tedioso sabelotodo. Lo que te salva es que tienes un rostro bonito, porque para coquetear con mujeres eres completamente un tonto.

Darien movió sus hombros.

—No me quejo, al menos a mí me han funcionado mis _técnicas_...

—¿En serio?

—Por algo estás sentada frente a mí.

—No estoy aquí por tus niveles de seducción...

—Ah, ¿ _no_? —cuestionó alzando una de sus cejas.

Apreté mis labios en una fina línea y no resistí más, dejando de lado todo tipo de culpa: lo besé con ganas. Él me abrazó con delicadeza y me correspondió con algo más de suavidad, hasta que escuchamos un ruido proveniente de uno de los muebles y Darien se apartó como si no hubiese pasado nada. Lo analicé confundida, algo acalorada, y luego miré el mueble de donde provenía el ruido. Creí ver un mechón de cabello rubio entre las puertas.

Miré a Darien. Se notaba molesto e incomodado.

—Darien, ¿por qué mencionaste lo de mi alma? —pregunté de repente, con aquella duda que había instalado en mi mente algunos segundos antes.

Vi la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

—En otra vida fuimos marido y mujer, y nos amamos mucho, tanto como ahora… —reveló con calidez y cariño—, pero despertábamos la envidia de los demás, quienes intentaron muchas veces separarnos y, por desgracia, un día lo lograron.

Definitivamente él había enloquecido del todo, y también yo porque le _creía._

—Tal como ha sucedido _ahora_... —di por hecho.

Entonces miró nuestro dedo índice y luego el mío. Yo lo imité. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver un hilo rojo.

—Luego de mucho reflexionarlo Luna y Artemis me han dicho que ha llegado el momento. Tú quieres recordar nuestro _pasado_ …

Extendió las palmas de sus manos hacia mí.

—Y haré que _recuerdes_ …

He esperado una eternidad por este instante. El momento llegó. No lo dude ni un segundo. Puse mis manos encima de las de él y lo vi: tan reciente como si hubiese pasado _ayer,_ y las agujas del reloj comenzaron a retroceder hacia un pasado muy lejano…

 _Lo miré desde las danzantes llamas. Yo sabía que aquel ser humano que me había condenado a morir no era mi Endimión. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir el fuego consumir mi cuerpo e internamente deseé que él me recordara._

 _Endimión finalmente reaccionó, saliendo de aquel trance con el que había sido manipulado por el Gran Sabio. Intentó correr hacia donde estaba yo y sus soldados inútilmente intentaron retenerlo. Lo escuché gritar con desesperación mi nombre y entró al fuego sin importarle morir a mi lado. Jamás hubiese creído eso de un ser humano: era una gran prueba del amor que él me tenía. Por primera vez, en todos los años que tengo, me sentí protegida y amada. No tuve tanto miedo de desaparecer del mundo terrenal, aunque yo en realidad ya conocía todo: desde los inframundos hasta los cielos._

 _Se abrazó a mi destruido cuerpo, y en ese momento supe que debía hacer._

 _De mi pecho salió un pequeño halo de luz radiante y hermoso, **e hice uso del Cristal del Plata...**_

 _—Mi amado Endimión —le susurré con calma, intentando no demostrar el dolor que sentía en mis dañadas extremidades—, nuestro destino será reencontrarnos otra vez a lo largo del tiempo. Mi deseo es estar contigo para siempre, hasta entonces, siempre te amaré Endimión..._

 _Mi amado príncipe se dejo llevar por la muerte. Yo resistí un poco más y mi espíritu sagrado subió hacia el Olimpo, enfrentándome en el acto contra el Gran Sabio, aquel ser detestable que había generado la muerte de mi amado esposo y condenando a mi pequeña hija Rini a la orfandad…_

Aparté mis manos de golpe.

—Yo no pertenezco a este mundo… —sólo atine a decir, levantándome de mi lugar.

Darien me imitó, asustado por mi reacción. Nos miramos directo a los ojos. Se inclinó dispuesto a darme un abrazo, pero lo rechacé y sin mirar atrás salí del apartamento.

—¡Serena! —lo escuché llamarme cuando salió hacia el pasillo.

Subí al ascensor y con frialdad pedí:

—No me sigas…

Las puertas se cerraron. Llegué a la planta baja y cuando estuve afuera del edificio me largué a correr sin mirar hacia atrás. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos, poco a poco fui perdiendo intensidad en mi marcha...

Caminé aguantando las ganas de llorar, masajeando mis sienes sin importar despeinarme, intentando bloquear recuerdos que me atormentaban. ¿Por qué de repente este _presente_ se me hacía tan desconocido? El sonido de los autos, de la gente, de esta zona tan increíblemente urbanizada y futurista. El pasado en el que vivía, donde la naturaleza estaba más activa había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y yo ya no era Serenity y Endimión ya no era el hombre al que yo amaba. Ahora solamente quedaba el reflejo de lo que había sido aquel amor tan pasional y verdadero. Miré el cielo y lo sentí diferente, cubierto por nubes grises, y el sol se reflejó en mi rostro con fuerza. Un avión pasó y di un salto hacia atrás, apoyándome contra la pared de un local.

—¿Está bien señorita? —me preguntó un transeúnte.

Lo miré intentando controlar mis nervios. Tan sólo le sonreí, con un leve asentimiento de mi cabeza. Se alejo de mí y yo continué caminando, confundida y ofuscada.

Todo hacía saltar mis nervios, hasta el más mínimo sonido. En cualquier momento iba a explotar en un mar de emociones y necesitaba hablar con alguien en específico. Vi una cabina de teléfono. Me adentré en él y coloqué el auricular contra mi oreja. Por suerte todavía sonaba. Palpé mis bolsillos y encontré unas monedas, luego las deposité sobre el aparato. Comencé a marcar el número de la única persona con la que quería hablar en este momento.

 _"El número que usted marcó está fuera de servicio",_ escuché a la operadora del otro lado. Fruncí el ceño y volví a colocar el auricular en su lugar, mirando sin mirar mis pies.

—Mina —musité—, justo cuando la necesito no se encuentra…

—Estoy _aquí_ …

Miré por encima de mi hombro y efectivamente ahí estaba ella detrás de mí, con una mano sobre la puerta y la otra sobre su cadera.

—¿Estuviste todo el tiempo dentro del apartamento?—cuestioné, aunque lo doy por hecho.

Mina sonrió de medio lado y reveló:

—Claro, estaba escondida adentro de uno de los muebles…

Así que por eso Darien se había apartado imprevistamente.

Me di vuelta del todo y la miré de frente, con ojos diferentes. Aunque debería decir, que llevábamos siendo amigas desde hace millones de años.

—Acaso… ¿tienes algún reproche qué hacerme? —preguntó de repente.

Alcé mi dedo índice, como una muñeca desarticulada, y le apunté con él directo hacia su corazón.

—Tú fuiste quien me dijo que estaba destinada a Endimión…

Mina miró mi dedo índice y el hilo rojo que se extendía a lo largo hacia el suelo.

—Sí, fui yo.

—No hay manera de revertirlo, ¿ _no_?

Ella me contempló con sorpresa.

—No Serena, yo sólo te dije algo que estaba destinado a ti. Tú sabes que yo nunca tuve ni tengo el don para amarrar o deshacer lazos sentimentales entre personas.

Bajé mi dedo y lo cubrí dentro de mi mano en un fuerte puño.

—¿Acaso —los labios le titubearon—, ya no quieres amar más a Darien?

Me mantuve en silencio unos segundos y la contemplé sin responder. Mina se acercó un paso más a mí.

—Respóndeme Serena…

—No es _eso_ … —admití—, yo siempre voy a querer a Darien…

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo preguntaste?

La miré con seriedad.

—No quiero que le digas a Darien lo que te voy a decir ahora…

Mina asintió, entendiendo mi seriedad.

—¿Sabes por qué Darien está vivo?

—Siempre me lo pregunto, ya ha salido ileso de tres accidentes...

—Está vivo porque el cristal del plata está _dentro_ de él.

Mina parpadeó velozmente.

—¿Qué? —sólo atinó a decir.

Mantuve mi postura impoluta y rígida aunque interiormente lloraba.

—Mis poderes reales están concentrados dentro de ese cristal… —revelé y poco a poco mi voz fue perdiendo fuerza—, y sabes que mi destino siempre fue proteger esa piedra preciosa por encima de inclusive mi vida… por eso la oculté dentro de Darien, porque cuando hice uso de ella mi deseo fue volver a reencontrarlo cuando renaciera.

—Pero Serena…

La interrumpí.

—Sí, fue un inmenso error ocultar el cristal dentro de Darien pero nunca creí que alguna vez tendría que volver a hacer uso de él. Sólo tenía las dos cosas que más quería dentro de una misma persona…

—¿Por eso quieres desatar tu hilo rojo del destino?

Ni negué ni asentí.

—… sabes que cuando tengas que hacer uso de ese cristal Darien morirá.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Y de algún forma él día que tu mueras, él también morirá, porque el cristal está atado a ti.

—Estoy arrepentida… —solo atiné a decir—, yo sólo… —mi voz finalmente se quebró—, yo sólo quería estar por siempre a su lado…

Y finalmente me derrumbé cayendo de rodillas en el suelo.

—Serena… —la escuché susurrar.

Me largué a llorar.

—Por eso… por eso lo rechazo… porque sé que estamos _condenados_ … todo fue mi culpa… ¡no le he permitido ser un humano normal y corriente! Soy igual o peor que el Gran Sabio…

Mina se agachó y colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros. Me miró con compasión y comprensión, aunque había algo de miedo detrás de sus ojos azules.

—Serena, durante todo este tiempo he estado cuidando de Darien —confesó con tiento—, y ahora que recuerdas, creo que es momento para que tomes las riendas de tu propio destino.

—No sé si estoy preparada…

Sentí la presión de sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—Tienes que hacer uso de tu verdadero poder…

—Pero eso significa matar a Darien.

—Darien de todas formas daría la vida por ti.

—¿Me estás aconsejando qué lo sacrifique?

Los labios le titubearon.

—El Gran Sabio está de regreso y ya sabes que te quiere a ti. La única manera de defenderte es usando tu poder…

—Yo no quiero matar a Darien…

Mina se apartó de mí y pude ver las lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos azules.

—Tengo que ser sincera contigo, Serena. Yo siempre me entrometo en todo, pero es la primera vez que no sé que decirte…

No respondí, mientras la escuchaba sollozar. Miré con tristeza mis manos, condenadas a ocasionar la muerte del hombre que amo. Contemplé mis palmas, las líneas de la vida mortal que allí se reflejaban y una idea llegó a mi mente.

Supe lo que haría en preciso momento que tuviera que usar el poder del cristal del plata.

* * *

Aquel día tuve que regresar a la mansión. Necesitaba algunas de mis cosas para irme de allí a la casa de mis padres, porque necesitaba tiempo a solas y pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

Apenas entré, me saludaron las mucamas, la energía se sintió más densa y diferente. Sonreí. He estado siendo manipulada todo este tiempo y el poder maligno de mi enemigo estaba esparcido en cada rincón. Pude ver un aura oscura entre los empleados. Intenté mostrarme lo más normal e indiferente posible y fui directo hacia mi dormitorio matrimonial. Miré con atención las pinturas sobre el techo y las paredes. Ahora entendía varias cuestiones sobre mi vida matrimonial y mi modo de actuar durante estos meses.

Caminé hacia el espejo frente a mi cama y miré mi reflejo allí. No tenía nada de normal aquel cristal y creo que era la razón principal por la cual estuve varias veces enferma.

Respiré conteniendo el aire en mis pulmones.

Lo supe desde ese instante.

Yo no estaba sola…

Escuché unos pasos detrás de mí y la figura de Armando se trasparentó en el vidrio.

—Regresaste muy pronto de tu viaje de negocios—comenté intentando escucharme normal, como si no hubiese pasado nada—, pensé que regresarías mañana…

Me di media vuelta y lo miré de lleno.

—¿Como te fue?, ¿ya _comiste_ …?

Me miró serio.

—Basta _Serenity_.

—¿Serenity? —me hice la tonta.

Él caminó un paso más cerca de mí sosteniendo mi quijada, y sus dedos fríos se sintieron diferentes y lejanos.

—Acaso no me recuerdas —reiteró, omitiendo responder mi anterior pregunta—, mírame a los ojos y dime quién _soy…._

Sí, yo ya lo sabía desde el primer instante que lo vi. Sus ojos celestes. Aquella mirada tan obsesiva y repulsiva. Ese tacto tan gélido y poco receptivo. Finalmente mi figura complaciente desapareció. Tuve miedo, aunque no por mí, sino por las demás personas a las que yo quería.

—¿Qué hiciste con Armando? —atine a preguntar con valentía.

El colocó de lleno sus manos en mis mejillas y me miró con aquel amor no correspondido.

—Mi Serenity, finalmente me _recuerdas_ …

Aparté sus manos de mi rostro.

—¡Dime qué hiciste con Armando! —reiteré.

Una mueca de disgusto se asomo en su rostro.

—Lo _maté_ …

Fruncí el ceño e intenté mantenerme lo más distante posible, aunque algo internamente se me movilizó por dentro.

El hermano mayor de Darien…

Armando, el otro hombre al que Serena, mi yo actual, pudo amar, aunque tampoco pudo corresponderle por completo porque todavía se encontraba allí mis sentimientos hacia Endimion y a su respectiva reencarnación, Darien.

Apreté con fuerza mis puños y miré el suelo, que se veía distorsionado por las lágrimas que se asomaban por mis ojos.

—Ah, Serenity… te has retornado tan _sentimental_ con los años...

Lloré. No tenía fuerzas, no tenía poder, no tenía nada para enfrentarme contra él en estos momentos. Intenté salir de la habitación pero me lanzó con fuerza contra la cama. Mi cuerpo dolió, y se colocó encima de mí. Grité con desesperación y sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en mi cuello.

—Necesito que me digas donde está el cristal del plata… —me pidió distante y frío, con su trémula mirada sobre mis ojos.

Se veía tan oscuro e intimidante.

—¡No lo sé!

—Claro que sí lo sabes, amor mío…

Tosí con fuerza y coloqué mis manos en sus muñecas.

—Por favor… —pedí con suavidad—, me estás asfixiando…

—Necesito del poder de ese cristal para completar mi transformación y ser un dios por completo…

—Lo lamento… —respondí con ironía—, pero ya te dije que no sé...

Él inclinó mi rostro más cerca de mis labios y me besó. Intenté mover mi cuerpo para apartarlo, pero su fuerza sobrenatural contra mi fragilidad humana me desfavorecía dentro de cualquier tentativa de defensa.

Finalmente apartó su boca de la mía, y aflojó la presión de mi cuello. Tosí con fuerza, buscando respirar.

—Que dulces son tus labios mi amada Serenity… —susurró con arrogancia. Lo miré con desprecio—. Y pronto estaremos juntos por siempre, pero es necesario que recuerdes donde está el cristal del plata, porque es lo único que hace falta para completar nuestra familia…

—¿ _Familia_?

—Claro, tenemos una pequeña hija y hace un milenio entero que está esperando ansiosa encontrarse con su mamá…

Mi corazón dolió fuerte al escucharlo decir eso. ¿Mi hija? Él estaba hablando de Rini…

Acercó sus asquerosos labios cerca de mi oído.

—Duerme Serenity… tan sólo _duerme…_

Y presionó con mucho más fuerza sus manos en mi cuello. Él era mucho más fuerte que yo. Cerré los ojos y poco a poco fui perdiendo la conciencia...


	14. Rini

**La niña de mis ojos: Emancipación**

 **Por TokioCristal**

 **NOTAS:**

Yssareyes48: Sí, está bastante loco. Gracias Yssa por siempre pasarte y por tu apoyo en este par de años!

Mari7516: Mmm… puede que pase como también que no xD, gracias por pasarte! :D

Marya114: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste :D

Jupiter: Sí, es algo así como decís :D Por mi parte, yo hago dos paréntesis entre Serenity y Serena. Serenity era una "diosa" y llevaba millones de años sobre la tierra. Durante esos años tuvo pretendientes varios, como el Gran Sabio, pero ella se fijó y enamoró únicamente por primera vez de un humano. En cambio Serena había crecido como una humana normal y corriente, y había sufrido todos los cambios hormonales dentro de su cuerpo. En la primera parte del fanfic, su primer platónico fue Andrew, luego llegó el amor de su vida Darien, y después se sintió "atraída" por simple curiosidad a Seiya. Todo esto transcurrió durante su adolescencia. Ya superada esa etapa, y algo más madura, estuvo cuatro años sin salir con alguien, porque no podía superar el rechazo y los sentimientos hacia Darien. Luego Darien "murió", y ya para ese entonces la relación entre Serena y él estaba muy dañada porque Darien se había casado con Neherenia, además de que el Gran Sabio ya había comenzado a debilitarla emocionalmente atacando el núcleo familiar de Serena (enfermando a Kenji Tsukino). Cuando comenzó a sentirse "atraída" por Armando (esos seis meses en los que Darien estaba desaparecido), Serena estaba muy débil emocionalmente y por eso fue fácil manipularla. Aunque también el cariño que tenía ella hacia Armando fue sincero, porque después de todo este la acompañó sinceramente en varias ocasiones. Es como decís, que no lo llegó a querer como mujer, carnalmente, pero sí sintió algo hacia él. Como el ejemplo que también diste, cuando Darien apareció otra vez, Serena se entregó carnalmente sin ningún tipo de rechazo por más que estuviera casada con Armando, porque es a Darien a quien ama en verdad. Por otra parte, el rechazo de Rini hacia Serenity se debe a que Rini estuvo mil años encerrada con el Gran Sabio, por culpa de la obsesión que tenía este hacia Serenity. No conocía otra cosa más que la oscuridad. Además de que ella piensa que Endimión nunca la quiso como hija por culpa del origen celestial de Serenity. Rini tan sólo quiere ser humana como su padre y tener una vida normal a lado de este. Ah, y también quiere matar a Serena XD (eso no está todavía escrito en el fanfic, pero todas formas lo iba a escribir para el capítulo siguiente). Te mando un abrazo, muchas gracias por pasarte, y perdón por la extensa respuesta! :D

Alambrita: Jajajajaja, yo amo a Mina XD abrazo inmenso

MacrosLive: Y ahora creo que todo se va a solucionar o está pronto a empeorar xD, Mina y Rei están prontas a actuar en el próximo capítulo. Hablando sobre las otras scouts, al comienzo de esta historia tenía pensando agregar a Amy pero no sé que pasó, varias veces la presenté indirectamente pero quedó en la nada dentro de mi imaginación jajajajja Te mando un abrazo :DDDD!

PattyFei: ¡Hola Patty! Darien ya estaba cercano a ser un record guinness jajajaja La vida de Darien ahora pende de un hilo y todo dependerá de la decisión que tome Serena. Sí, es así como decís sobre la relación de Armando con Serena. Se podría decir que es parecida a la amistad que mantiene Mina y Darien dentro de este fanfic, aunque a diferencia de estos dos, Armando y Serena llegaron a casarse. El rubio jugaba a las cartas con ella (cuando Darien perdió la memoria, no sé en que capítulo fue XD), le enseñó francés, le dio plata para que viajara a estudiar a Francia, la iba a visitar de vez en cuando, Serena en una ocasión lo invitó a comer en su casa (tampoco recuerdo en cual capítulo fue XD), ya funcionaban como una familia, aunque no románticamente, se tenían mucho cariño de antemano. Te mando una abrazo Patty, muchas gracias por pasarte siempre!

Guest: ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte :D! Serena está pronto a actuar, pero no en este capítulo…. ¡Abrazooo! :D

Sepan disculpar todos los horrores en la lectura, porque sé que los hay. A veces parece que estuviera escribiendo con los codos XD

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14: Rini**

 **DARIEN POV**

Una angustia rara, repentina, acompañó cada latido de mi corazón y por cada paso que daba más inseguro me sentía. Paré mi caminata frente a la puerta matrimonial, tomándome algunos segundos antes de llamar, como si estuviera anticipándome por instinto a una situación que no quiero _ver_.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente seguro, golpeé mis nudillos suavemente en la tabla y al instante siguiente abrió la persona que menos esperaba encontrar.

—Oh, Darien… —susurró Armando con aparente sorpresa, aunque su rostro no denostaba expresión alguna.

Creí ver algo diferente en su mirada y la inseguridad se instaló en mi pecho.

—No pensé que fueras a regresar tan pronto… —respondí.

—Y yo no esperaba encontrarte casi a la medianoche en mi habitación… —me rebatió sonriendo de medio lado, y mis extremidades se sintieron frías, porque creía ver en ese simple gesto un recuerdo lejano de un milenio de antigüedad.

Vacilé por unos segundos y cuando finalmente hallé mi voz en mi garganta, pregunté sin rodeos:

—¿Y Serena…?

—¿Estás buscándola a ella?

—Sí, quiero verla —admití con valentía.

Supongo que mi hermano no le debe alegrar que yo vaya a visitar a mi ex novia durante la noche.

—Ella está _durmiendo_ —respondió con expresión aburrida.

—Despiértala…

Algo dentro de mí me decía que no debía acobardarme.

Armando me contempló con seriedad, pero abrió del todo la puerta de su dormitorio, invitándome a entrar.

—¿Por qué no mejor la intentas despertar tú? —me dijo con sorna, y con la confianza arañando sus palabras.

Me permití un instante para meditar sobre su comportamiento, que resultaba de por si bastante sospechoso. Peché sin querer su hombro contra el mío cuando entré y enseguida capté una energía extraña desplazarse por cada rincón de ese dormitorio, sin embargo no acaparé mi atención en eso porque de por sí toda la mansión se sentía igual. Caminé con suavidad algunos cuántos pasos. Paré de golpe y mis ojos se mantuvieron absortos sobre la cama. Allí descansaba Serena, con sus largos cabellos desparramados, la clavícula al descubierto y sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Sólo una fina sabana cubría su desnudez, mientras dormía apacible ignorando por completo mi presencia junto con mi destrozado corazón.

Perdí la sensibilidad en las piernas. No las sentía cuando mi mente me pedía irme de allí. Verla de ese modo generó como una explosión dentro del núcleo de mi alma. _¡Ah_! Definitivamente había generado destrozos en mi ser más interno. Qué dolor tan punzante y, al mismo tiempo, ¡tan masoquista! Porque por más que quise no pude apartar mis ojos de ella y de su cubierta desnudez.

—¿Qué sucede Darien? —susurró Armando cerca de mi oído—. Ve y despiértala… aunque creo que ella está algo cansada por nuestro _reencuentro_ marital _,_ y no creo que le haga mucha gracia que la hayas visto así...

No dije nada y agaché la mirada. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué Serena se había _acostado_ con Armando?, ¿acaso ella finalmente había decidido quedarse con él? Tambaleé un par de pasos hacia atrás. He sentido celos enfermizos al verlos juntos, pero nunca había concebido este matrimonio como algo carnal y factible. Para mí su unión sólo era un contrato legal entre dos personas que no se querían.

Me di media vuelta y sin decir nada salí del dormitorio. Cuando estuve en el pasillo me giré dispuesto a volver a entrar, armándome de valor otra vez para ir en busca de una buena explicación, pero Armando ya estaba en el umbral y con aquella media sonrisa que me estremecía me dijo:

—Buenas noches _Darien_...

Y cerró la puerta.

Retrocedí unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared, y ahí me deslice hasta caer sentado. Miré sin mirar la puerta, aunque estaba distorsionada por las lágrimas en mis ojos. Mis pensamientos se retornaron confusos y otra vez sentí aquella horrible punzada dentro de mí alma.

 **FIN POV**

* * *

Rei se levantó de golpe luego de una pesadilla. Miró la oscuridad de sus alrededores con extrañeza y sus ojos se detuvieron sobre su cómoda, donde un espejo de mano brillaba con intensidad.

Hizo hacia un lado el acolchado y puso los pies suavemente en el suelo, colocándose sus pantuflas. Caminó con pasos lentos e inseguros hasta ese lugar.

—Ayúdame a salir de aquí —escuchó a una voz frágil y femenina.

Sobre el vidrio se reflejó la mirada entristecida de Rini.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy Serena, la hija de Endimión y Serenity…

—¿ _Serena_?

—El Gran Sabio me tiene en cautiverio desde hace siglos, por favor, _ayúdame_...

—¿Y cómo sé qué esto no es una trampa?

Entonces en el vidrio la figura de Rini se visualizó por completo. Rei parpadeó con sorpresa y sólo atinó a exclamar:

—¡Eres igual a la reencarnación de Serenity!

La pequeña asintió, extendiendo sus manos hacia el vidrio.

—Solo tú Rei, sailor del fuego y de los Inframundos puedes sacarme de este lugar, ¡toca mi reflejo y libérame!

Titubeó un instante pero finalmente lo hizo, descansando su mano sobre aquella presencia. Bajó su palma se quebró el vidrio y a su lado una figura femenina se transparentó en su forma concreta. Rini era unos cuantos centímetros más baja que Rei, e indudablemente su _hibridismo_ resaltaba en sus colores poco usuales...

* * *

Artemis y Luna monitoreaban con seriedad a la joven frente a ellos. Rini tan sólo dibujaba con algunas crayolas con total tranquilidad. Después de intercambiar unas escuetas palabras, le habían permitido estar en calma en el dojo.

Por un parte, Rei le habría ofrecido pastelitos, aunque ciertamente no sabía que alimentos consumía una adolescente de más de mil años. Mientras tanto Mina sólo se mantenía pensativa a lado de Rini, buscando hasta la más mínima diferencia entre la adolescente y Serena. Más allá del color rosado del cabello, la desigualdad máxima la encontró en los ojos rojos: podía distinguir la mirada de Darien. Una mirada vacía y solitaria.

—¿Así que no tienes ningún poder?… —comentó Mina, intentando entablar una conversación.

Rini simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Mina sonrió con picardía.

—Ah, pero mantenerse joven durante mil años debería ser considerado un poder —continuó hablando la jovencita del planeta Venus—, ¡ah, que genial sería que yo lo tuviera…! Así conocería muchos chicos guapos…

Rini la miró de reojo un instante, para luego continuar dibujando sin decirle nada.

Mina parpadeó sintiéndose incómoda. Definitivamente era hija de Darien: la ignoraba con la misma intensidad. Inclinó la cabeza más cerca de la adolescente, y miró el arte que tanto mantenía abstraída a Rini en sus pensamientos.

—Oh, que lindo —dijo de repente Mina, juntando sus manos contra su corazón—, dibujaste a Endimión, ¿no? Y esa que está a su lado eres tú…

Rini asintió.

—¡Ah! Es un dibujo tan tierno… ¡sólo te falta dibujar a Serenity…!

Mina se calló de golpe al ver la presión del crayón sobre la hoja, que repentinamente manchó de rojo el rostro de Endimión.

El silencio fue letal.

La primera en decir algo fue Luna, que buscó otra reacción de parte de Rini:

—Darien y Serena ya saben que fueron tus padres en otra época…

Y no se hizo esperar, el crayón se rompió en la pequeña mano y Rini la miró con una sonrisa.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —preguntó aparentando inocencia.

Luna hizo una mueca. Algo no le agradaba del todo de esa chiquilla. Había podido conocer otra versión de Rini (*), pero esta era completamente diferente.

—Tus padres se pondrán muy felices de verte...

—Eso me hace sentir muy feliz también —otra vez esa sonrisa falsa—, estoy deseosa de _verlos_ …

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana Darien caminaba por los pasillos, con la frente en alto y la decisión que le confería un nuevo día. El insomnio durante la madrugada le había permitido pensar mejor en las cosas, y había tomado la decisión de hablar y enfrentar a Serena, así que fue a buscarla al dormitorio matrimonial. Antes de golpear la puerta, esta se abrió de improvisto, dejando a la vista a Armando en compañía de un médico. Darien los miró sorprendido. En el rostro de su hermano mayor se asomó una mueca de desagrado y disgusto cuando lo vio.

—¿Qué pasó? —sólo atinó a decir.

—Serena está enferma —respondió Armando.

Darien quiso entrar pero su hermano no se lo permitió.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —exclamó enojado y con sospecha.

El médico intercedió.

—Sólo necesita reposo…

Darien los miró de mala gana.

—Quiero verla —insistió.

 _Armando_ se despidió del médico y este se retiró sin decir nada más, luego cerró la puerta para no permitirle el acceso a su _"hermano"_ menor.

—No puedes...

—¿Por qué no puedo?

—Está en reposo y quiere estar sola.

Darien lo agarró de las solapas del pijama y lo empujó contra la pared contigua. Enfrentaron con odio sus miradas, tan disimiles, tan lejanas, no había nada en ellos que lo hicieran sentir familia del otro.

—¿Acaso planeas dañar a tu hermano? —preguntó Armando con sorna.

—Tú no eres mi hermano...

—¿Y quién piensas que soy?

Se retornó sombrío y fue ahí cuando Darien tuvo que reconocer, con dolor, que ese hombre que estaba frente a él no era Armando…

Pero no pudo analizar la cuestión cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, dejándose ver a una muy pálida Serena.

—Darien, ¿qué haces?

El agarré de Darien se aflojó y la miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué te pasó Serena?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —cuestionó.

Frunció el ceño. Esa mujer definitivamente no era la Serena que él conocía pero de todas formas prefería insistir.

—Quiero hablar contigo —respondió, sin dejarse vencer por el miedo y la inseguridad.

Serena miró a Armando como buscando aprobación. Este asintió.

—Está bien, _hablemos_ …

Y lo dejó entrar al dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

—A solas… —pidió Darien.

Serena miró a Armando otra vez. Este negó.

—No, hablaremos con Armando aquí…

Darien la miró con disgusto. No le agradaba del todo haber llegado a este punto y la energía negativa de la habitación lo hacían sentir enfermo. A su mente retornó el recuerdo de Serena desnuda sobre la cama matrimonial y en ese mismo instante cayó en cuenta sobre el error inmenso que había cometido el día anterior.

—Dime, que es lo que quieres... —solicitó la rubia, con aires distantes.

Sin poder resistir más, y sin medir sus palabras exigió:

—Quiero que dejes al Gran Sabio y que te vayas conmigo… ¡eso es lo que quiero!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El próximo capítulo seria el "final", pero creo que lo dividiré en dos publicaciones. Me tardaré un poquito más de la fecha pautada pero publicaré antes de fin de mes.

(*) LA NIÑA DE MIS OJOS: En la primera parte del fanfic, Luna venía de un futuro alterno, en el que Rini había nacido y por un deseo de esta, Luna viaja al pasado para evitar la muerte de Darien a manos de Diamante y Beryl.


	15. Emancipación

**La niña de mis ojos: Emancipación**

 **Por TokioCristal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Guest: Thank you very much for reading my story. I'm glad to hear that you like it. My english is not very good :( I send you a big hug ! :D

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, alertas, favoritos, perdón la tardanza y aquí les dejo el capítulo final.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Qué interesante sería escribir la historia de las experiencias en esta vida de un hombre que se suicidó en su vida anterior,; cómo tropieza ahora con las mismas exigencias que se le habían presentado anteriormente, hasta que llega a comprender que debe satisfacerlas... los hechos de una vida previa pueden encauzar la vida presente."_

 _Brian Weiss (Lazos de amor)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO XV: Emancipación**

 **.**

Del lat. _emancipāre._

1\. tr. Libertar de la patria potestad, de la tutela o de la servidumbre. U. t. c. prnl.

2\. prnl. Liberarse de cualquier clase de subordinación o dependencia.

 **Real Academia Española**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El Gran Sabio extendió el dedo índice y Darien salió volando hacia la pared más cercana, donde una energía invisible ejerció una firme presión sobre sus extremidades.

Él gritó con dolor y Serena pareció reaccionar, sosteniendo sin temor la mano atacante de su antiguo enemigo.

—Suéltalo —pidió ella con entereza.

La miró pasmado, incapaz de creer que su potente hechizo se hubiese disipado.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¡Qué lo sueltes!

Serena presionó con más fuerza los nudillos del Gran Sabio al ver que el rostro de Darien mostraba claros signos de agonía. Una luz blanca comenzó a envolverla y en su frente brilló la luna menguante característica de la princesa Serenity. El Gran Sabio apartó su brazo del agarre de Serena y por ende Darien cayó en el suelo.

El hombre de pelo negro tosió con fuerza, intentando estabilizarse, aunque inmensa fue su sorpresa al no percibir dolor, como si nunca hubiera recibido ataque alguno.

—No permitiré que vuelvas a hacerle daño al hombre que yo amo.

Una mueca de disgusto se asomó por el rostro de su enemigo.

—¡Es un simple y asqueroso humano, de todas formas morirá en algún momento!

—Eso a mí no me importa. Yo ahora soy humana como él, y nadie ni nada debe interponerse entre nosotros.

—¿Así que prefieres a un mortal que a un ser celestial? El amor con los humanos es engañoso y efímero. Yo en cambio he pasado un milenio entero siéndote fiel y esperando por ti. A diferencia de mí, ¿la reencarnación de tu querido Endimión qué ha hecho? , ¡Con la mínima frustración o separación te ha engañado con cuánta mujer se le ha cruzado en su camino!

Serena no respondió, pero Darien sí lo hizo:

—Al menos yo no la condené a morir en una hoguera...

—¡Tú cállate! —vociferó el Gran Sabio, alzando el brazo dispuesto a dañarlo, pero Serena no se lo permitió.

Ella levantó la mano con una bola de poder que lo empujó contra el espejo del dormitorio, donde fue absorbido dentro del cristal siendo enviado hacia otra dimensión.

Con el factor de oportunidad frente a sus narices, Darien reaccionó acercándose a Serena y juntos salieron corriendo de la habitación. Los pasillos se volvieron más oscuros, como si de pronto hubiese caído la noche durante el día. Se acercaron hasta la entrada principal de la mansión y allí los esperaban los empleados. Estos parecían tener un comportamiento discordante y fuera de la realidad.

—Están siendo manipulados por el Gran Sabio —musitó Serena cuando vio que los susodichos comenzaban a rodearlos—, y no debemos atacarlos...

Darien asintió y de inmediato se transformó en Tuxedo Mask, luego sostuvo de la cintura a Serena y saltó hacia el marco saliente de uno de los enormes ventanales del salón. Quisieron romper el vidrio para así poder escapar, pero había un campo de energía maligna que repelía cualquier tipo de ataque.

—No queda otra opción que purificarlos —susurró Serena, viendo las intenciones de los empleados de subir hacia donde estaban ellos—, pero no puedo usar mi poder...

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no puedo utilizar en su totalidad el poder sagrado del cristal del plata...

—¿Llevas contigo el cristal del plata? —cuestionó esperanzado y sorprendido.

Serena lo contempló con tristeza y repentinamente lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro contra el pecho de él.

—Darien, no te apartes de mí... —pidió con suavidad.

Lo tomó por sorpresa aquel arranque de afecto, pero no dudo en ningún momento.

— _Nunca_ me apartare de ti...—prometió, envolviendo sus brazos sobre la frágil figura femenina y descansando su mejilla contra la rubia nuca.

Se sintieron en paz con ellos mismos, más allá de que sabían que estaban prácticamente secuestrados en la zona de peligro, mientras que una luz blanca los envolvía y luego circundante se extendía a los empleados, purificándolos en el acto. Estos cayeron desmayados en el suelo, como muñecos desarticulados sin alma alguna. Darien miró sorprendido la escena. El día poco a poco volvía a asomarse en cada rincón de la mansión.

La luz de la mañana dio de lleno en el rostro de Serena, resaltando lo brillante de su tersa piel y las lágrimas que adornaban sus melancólicos ojos azules.

—Perdóname Darien —la escuchó susurrar con la voz quebrada—, pero no puedo hacerlo...

—¿Hacer qué?

—No puedo _matarte_...

Darien parpadeó sorprendido. Serena lo abrazó con más intensidad, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca.

—¿Por qué tendrías que matarme? —preguntó con una desdibujada sonrisa.

Serena omitió responder esa pregunta.

—Darien, te prometo que estaremos juntos y que juntos volveremos a recomponer la familia que el Gran Sabio destruyó...

—Lo sé… _pero_...

Pausó de golpe, ahorrándose cualquier tipo de cuestionamiento al ver que los ojos femeninos no cesaban de llorar y que en silencio le pedían que no ahondara más sobre el tema.

Serena descansó su fría mano sobre el acalorado pómulo masculino y lo contempló sin rencor alguno.

—Mi amado Endimión —musitó, acariciándole con delicadeza la mejilla—, siempre pudiste ver a través de mis ojos, ¿no es así? _Siempre_ …

No pudo responderle, no porque no quiso, sino porque el cruel destino se interpuso otra vez entre ellos.

Todo transcurrió en cámara lenta.

Serena empujó a Darien, salvándole la vida. Sin embargo ella no corrió con la misma suerte cuando el ataque del Gran Sabio pegó de llenó contra su abdomen.

Darien miró pasmado la grotesca escena, tambaleando hacia atrás y cayendo unos metros más abajo, hacia el suelo.

Serena escupió sangre y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, desplomándose sobre el marco saliente de la ventana.

—¡Maldita estúpida! —exclamó el Gran Sabio—, ¡los humanos te han transformado en un ser débil y sentimental!

Darien reaccionó con desesperación, queriendo ir tras Serena pero una persona lo sostuvo con fuerza por atrás.

—Dulces sueños Darien —susurró Neherenia en su oído y él tan sólo cedió al efecto somnífero del veneno que ella le administró en el cuerpo.

* * *

—Ha llegado el momento —dijo Rini levantándose de su lugar.

Mina abandonó la lectura de su historieta y la miró con atención.

—¿Cuál momento? —preguntó Artemis con desconfianza.

Rini miró inexpresiva la entrada del dojo. Rei presintió la energía maligna a las afueras y fue la primera en reaccionar al transformarse en Sailor Mars. La entrada violentamente explotó, retumbando el sonido en los oídos de todos los presentes. Las llamas se bambolearon de un lado hacia otro y el humo negro comenzó a inundar cada rincón de la habitación.

—¡Vienen a buscar a Rini! —exclamó Luna.

—Debemos protegerla —respondió Mina, en su transformación inmediata como Sailor Venus.

El humo se disipó dejándose ver la figura de Neherenia.

Rei y Mina se pusieron en posición de ataque.

La malvada mujer extendió sus manos y frente a sus palmas aparecieron dos espejos de cuerpo entero. En ellos se visualizó la figura de cada sailor.

Sailor Mars lanzó un ataque pero fue repelido. Entonces Neherenia junto ambas manos y las figuras de los espejos salieron atrayendo violentamente a las sailors hacia adentro de los cristales. Se escucharon gritos agónicos y un pedido de auxilio de parte de Mina. Artemis reaccionó lanzándose contra el espejo de Sailor Venus, siendo absorbido también. El griterío cesó y Neherenia cerró sus manos en fuertes puños. Los espejos se rompieron en mil pedazos.

Luna gritó con desesperación, intentando lanzarse al ataque pero Rini la sostuvo del cuello.

—¿Por qué? —sólo atinó a decir la indefensa gatita.

—¡Por qué los odio y merecen morir!

Y luego, en un ataque desquiciado, sostuvo al felino de la pata revoleándolo hacia arriba. Luna gritó presa del pánico, pero su alarido fue silenciado cuando Rini la golpeó una y otra vez violentamente contra el suelo, rompiéndole el cráneo y generándole instantáneamente la muerte.

Las pequeñas y asesinas manos fueron bañadas por sangre, y algunas gotas salpicaron contra el dulce e inexpresivo rostro de la princesa lunar.

Neherenia rió complacida ante la actitud sádica de Rini.

—Muy bien hecho…

La susodicha la miró indiferente, como una muñeca sin emociones.

—¿Dónde está Darien? —preguntó, soltando el cuerpo sin vida de Luna.

—Está en la guarida del Gran Sabio...

—Oh... —musitó con actuada inocencia—, creo que ya no nos serás de utilidad, Neherenia...

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Literalmente no necesitó una respuesta con palabras, cuando el brazo de Rini le atravesó el pecho arrancándole el corazón.

—Maldita mocosa —fue lo último que atinó a decir antes de desplomarse sin vida sobre el suelo.

Rini dirigió su inexpresiva mirada al cuerpo inerte del felino para después mirarse las manos tan grotescamente bañadas de color rojo. En sus fríos ojos se asomaron furiosas lágrimas y gritó con fuerza, golpeando sus palmas contra sus oídos, como buscando callar a aquellas voces que le decían que estaba mal todo lo que había hecho. No entendió el porqué de aquella desequilibrada reacción en su interior, pero de algo sí estaba segura: deseaba ver muerta a la reencarnación de Serenity.

* * *

Darien despertó de golpe y lo primero que vio fue el techo del dormitorio de Armando.

Imágenes fugaces llegaron a su mente y por inercia tocó su abdomen. Allí no se alojaba ninguna herida. Rápido miró sus alrededores buscando a Serena, quien era la única persona que deseaba ver en esos momentos, sin embargo ella no se hallaba allí.

—Serena… —susurró con angustia.

Poco a poco la desesperación lo inundó.

Los matices tenues de la mañana, el leve bamboleo de las cortinas, el silencio aterrador.

Su visión comenzó a distorsionarse por las lágrimas.

—¿ _Serena_? —insistió con la voz agrietada.

Se sentó despacio sobre el suelo y otra vez hizo el mismo recorrido con la mirada, hasta el espejo maltrecho y roto. Allí se reflejaba él entre los quiebres, tan distorsionado, abstracto y triste.

Se levantó como una marioneta y caminó con pasos pesados hasta el cristal. No supo el porqué, pero colocó su mano y está se hundió como agua sobre su reflejo. Lo supo en ese instante; era una _invitación_ que le hacía su enemigo para que entrara a aquella guarida secreta.

No lo dudo y se deslizó hacia el interior, divisando el cielo estrellado y una enorme escalera negra que parecía infinita. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente seguro comenzó a marchar con pasos firmes y decididos, subiendo uno a uno los escalones.

Pasaron algunos cuántos minutos, que tal vez se transformaron en horas, y el trayecto se estaba retornando agobiante para sus rodillas por lo que se permitió unos segundos para descansar, mirando hacia atrás. Había dejado a la distancia ya un gran trecho de escalera, aunque aquello no le sorprendió y tampoco le generó vértigo. El asombro estuvo cuando vio que lo que estaba dejando atrás en realidad era el planeta Tierra y que de verdad estaba caminando sobre el firmamento. Observó maravillado por un instante el óvalo azul donde vivía y al que sólo los seres humanos con trajes de astronautas habían llegado a contemplar con tal admiración.

No entendió cómo él, humano y mortal, podía respirar y moverse con tanta libertad, pero tampoco buscó una posible explicación lógica a su interrogante porque de por sí su vida ya se había retornado muy extraña.

Volcó su atención nuevamente a la escalera y continuó subiendo. No había ningún tipo de sonido y más oscuro se retornaba el camino. De imprevisto divisó un círculo plateado, tan semejante a la luna, que supuso que era el final del trayecto. Subió con más emoción hasta llegar a la cúspide de aquel lugar y por fortuna, o dependiendo el punto de vista, a varios metros de él vio a Serena sin ningún tipo de rasguño, recostada dentro de una caja de cristal. Ella parecía estar dormida.

—¡Serena! —exclamó por inercia e intentó correr hasta ella pero había un campo de energía que lo repelió hacia atrás.

—Tonto… —susurró el Gran Sabio finalmente apareciendo y empujando a Darien contra el suelo, para luego pegarle una patada en el estómago.

Darien se retorció adolorido, mientras que su enemigo aprovechó para colocar el pie sobre su cabeza, presionándole con fuerza.

—¡Esa barrera de cristal no permitirá que devuelta le quites mi hechizo a Serenity!

Entreabrió los ojos buscando una solución a su desdicha y no supo de dónde sacó la fuerza, pero alzó sus manos sosteniendo el tobillo del Gran Sabio para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo. Este lo miró sorprendido mientras Darien recobraba como si nada su equilibrio.

—¿Cómo un humano puede tener tanta fuerza? —cuestionó pasmado.

Una luz radiante y blanca envolvió el cuerpo de Darien al mismo tiempo que al de Serena, aunque ella todavía continuaba apaciblemente dormida dentro de su cripta de cristal.

El Gran Sabio alzó su mano dispuesto a controlar devuelta a Serena, pero Darien lo detuvo cobrándole con la misma patada que segundos antes había recibido.

—¡Esto es una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo entre tú y yo! —exclamó, transformándose de inmediato con la armadura de Endimión.

Así fue como una espada apareció en su mano derecha y al segundo siguiente se lanzó al ataque dispuesto a cortar en dos al Gran Sabio, pero este lo esquivó rodando sobre el suelo.

—Oh, mi _frère_ , ¿eres capaz de dañar a tu adorado hermano? —cuestionó con un sobreactuado lamento, levantándose con cierto ademán burlón.

—¡Tú no eres Armando y estás dentro de un cuerpo que no te pertenece!

—¿De verdad eso crees?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos enfrentó su rostro al de Darien y le sostuvo la mano que llevaba la espada. Los huesos del príncipe humano crujieron. El Gran Sabio sonrió sádico ante ese sonido y luego le partió el brazo en dos.

Darien abrió los ojos de modo desorbitante y de sus labios salió un alarido de insoportable dolor, dejando caer la espada. Serena abrió los ojos de golpe y se tocó el brazo.

Para el Gran Sabio no pasó desapercibida aquella reacción.

—Oh, ya entiendo —susurró para sí mismo.

Más allá del dolor, Darien buscó atacarlo con la mano libre. El Gran Sabio se apartó hacia atrás al ver la intención de su enemigo. En la palma del hombre de cabello negro comenzó a formarse una bola de energía azul que fue lanzada al poco tiempo. Su contrincante la esquivó por muy poco, observando el gran vórtice que ese ataque abrió sobre una de las paredes estrelladas de la guarida y como continuó arrasando todo lo que había en el infinito.

Miró con seriedad a Darien.

—Eso ha sido el poder del cristal del plata... —atinó a decir con seriedad el hombre de cabellos rubios.

Aquella revelación sorprendió de sobremanera a Darien.

—No me quedará otra que utilizar la totalidad de mi poder —admitió con seriedad el Gran Sabio, extendiendo ambas manos hacia arriba.

Rayos de energía salieron de todos lados, como si estuviera pronto a acercarse una tormenta eléctrica y, con ese ambiente tan discordante, el cabello se le retornó blanco, los ojos se le inyectaron en su totalidad de rojo escarlata y el rostro comenzó a deformársele semejante al de una calavera.

Un círculo de luz roja apareció debajo de los pies de Darien y luego fue arrastrado hacia atrás contra una pared. Detrás de él se extendió una luz roja vertical y luego otra horizontal, formando una cruz, mientras que de las paredes salieron varias manos que lo obligaron a extender sus brazos y juntar sus piernas en señal de crucifixión. Las puntas de los diabólicos dedos se hundieron en el fondo de sus palmas y de las plantas de sus pies, y un grito desesperado escapó de sus labios.

Serena poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar, disipándose la confusión en su mente pero sin todavía captar lo que estaba sucediendo.

El Gran Sabio flotó velozmente hasta la posición de su víctima.

—Oh, mi detestable Endimión. Seguramente el cristal del plata está en tu interior, pero eres un humano inútil que no sabe controlar ese inmenso poder. Así que me tomaré la molestia de quitártelo —amenazó con satisfacción, largándose a reír sádicamente.

Serena sintió un inmensa puntada en el corazón al ver como el Gran Sabio hundía sus dedos poco a poco sobre el pecho de Darien. Las imágenes de quién había sido en el pasado, de quién era ahora y el porqué ella se encontraba allí retornaron con velocidad a su mente, haciéndola reaccionar.

—¡No lo lastimes! —exclamó golpeando las paredes de su cripta de cristal, que explotaron al tacto de sus manos.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, una figura más pequeña se trasparentó detrás del Gran Sabio.

Darien, que estaba frente a él, vio la expresión de terror en las facciones de su enemigo.

Un pequeño rayo de energía blanca atravesó el malvado corazón, y el Gran Sabio sorprendido miró hacia atrás.

Rini no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —cuestionó a aquella niña que consideraba como su hija y que ahora se atrevía a lastimarlo.

—No permitiré que le hagas daño al hombre que amo… —respondió ella con indiferencia.

Los ojos del Gran Sabio se llenaron de lágrimas negras, siendo la primera vez que lloraba en toda su larga existencia. Las palabras de Rini habían sido las mismas que había utilizado la reencarnación de Serenity, algunos cuantos minutos atrás. Oh, que terrible y cuánta desdicha.

—Pequeña dama —sólo atino a decir con el alma herida.

—Lo siento —se disculpó y terminó de arrancarle el órgano vital del cuerpo a quién había considerado su padre adoptivo durante un eterno milenio.

El Gran Sabio se desplomó transformándose en ceniza. Rini observó con indiferencia el último latido de ese oscuro corazón, hasta que se evaporó.

Las manos que envolvían a Darien desaparecieron. Este cayó arrodillado en el suelo, sosteniendo su brazo mal herido y mirando con sorpresa a Rini.

Se contemplaron por algunos instantes. Vidas diferentes, épocas diferentes y una brecha temporal de mil años, pero aquello no los detuvo de reconocerse con facilidad. Darien supo, sin que nadie se lo dijera, que esa muchacha era su hija.

La pequeña adolescente fue la primera en acercarse.

Se agachó a la altura de su padre, y colocó sus frágiles manos sobre los tensos hombros masculinos. Le sonrió con dulzura, inclinándose para besarle.

Darien contuvo el aire en sus pulmones al sentir los tiernos labios de Rini sobre los de él.

Serena abrió sus ojos sorprendida, sin entender del todo la escena familiar.

Transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que Darien reaccionó empujando a Rini, que cayó hacia atrás.

—¡Me das asco! —exclamó Darien, limpiando su boca con desmedido disgusto y aversión.

Los ojos de Rini se llenaron de lágrimas y lo observó completamente dolida por aquella reacción.

—¿Por qué me rechazas?

—¡Por qué eres mi hija!

—No, yo sé que no es por eso tu rechazo. ¡La realidad es que tú nunca me has querido por culpa de esa mujer!

—¿A cuál mujer te refieres?

—¡A la maldita y odiosa Serenity!

—No hables así de tu madre.

—¿Mi _madre_? Ella es la razón por la que me odias, ella es la maldita razón por la que en mil años nunca pude crecer, ella es la maldita razón por la que nunca tuve una vida normal, ¡ella es la maldita razón de _todo_!

Darien no supo qué decir y Serena mucho menos, tan sólo se miraron directo a los ojos y sus mentes parecieron estar conectadas en ese momento. ¿De verdad ellos habían creado a aquel ser tan lleno de odio?, ¿era culpa de ambos?, ¿este era el verdadero _resultado_ del amor que se tenían?

—Rini, tanto yo como Serenity hemos esperado con muchas ansias tu nacimiento. Tú fuiste y eres lo mejor que ha pasado en nuestras vidas y te queremos por igual... —respondió Darien con sensatez, dejándose llevar por los gratos sentimientos y emociones que alguna vez tuvo como Endimión.

—¡Yo nunca la he querido a ella! —respondió indiferente, levantándose del suelo—, ¡además te quiero sólo para mí!

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó preocupado.

—Me desharé de ella...

Rini miró a Serena. La rubia tardó en reaccionar cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tuvo en frente a la rencorosa pequeña, sosteniéndole con fuerza el frágil cuello.

—¡Tú mereces morir! —exclamó, alzándola hacia arriba.

Rini movió el cuerpo de Serena como si fuera una muñeca desarticulada, para después lanzarla hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Serena gritó adolorida cuando sintió los huesos de su cuerpo tronar en la caída, luego perdió el conocimiento.

Definitivamente Rini había heredado la fuerza de los dioses.

Darien, que se había mantenido en shock, reaccionó corriendo hacia el cuerpo lastimado de Serena, pero Rini no permitió que se acercara demasiado y con una ráfaga de viento lo lanzó hacia atrás.

—¡No la lastimes!

—¡Cállate!

—Llegas a hacerle daño y te juro que…

—¿Qué?, ¿serás capaz de lastimar a tu adorada hija?

Darien calló. Él comprendía hasta cierto punto la actitud tan desalmada de esa niña. Rini no era humana, ni tampoco un ser celestial, simplemente era un desecho de los cielos y de la tierra, y la responsabilidad de su crianza había caído en un hombre sádico que lo único que le había enseñado en mil años fue a odiar. Nunca había conocido una vida más allá de la oscuridad, y eso acabó por consumir su última señal de cordura.

—Rini… yo sé cómo te sientes... —susurró apacible, buscando convencerla desde el sentimiento mutuo de afinidad y comprensión.

—No, no lo sabes, ¡no sabes que es vivir mil años encerrada en la oscuridad!

—No he vivido el mismo infierno que tú, y sólo pensar en todo lo mal que has pasado hace que me sienta terrible conmigo mismo, porque sé que te he fallado como padre...—admitió con apacibilidad—. Y quiero que sepas que yo también perdí a mis progenitores cuando era un niño. Tuve una infancia y una adolescencia infeliz, cargada de abusos, maltratos y golpes. Pero sé que se puede salir de la oscuridad y este es tu factor de _oportunidad_ para ser feliz a mi lado y a lado de tu madre…

Rini lo contempló con frialdad pero optó por no responder a eso.

—Darien, ¿te gusta el color de mis ojos?, ¿el color de mi cabello?

Darien asintió.

Rini negó con la cabeza.

—Yo los detesto. No hay nada que sea parecido a mi padre. ¡Cuándo observo mi reflejo en el espejo sólo veo a mi madre!

—Rini, eres _única_ así tal como te ves.

—¿Y cuál de las dos te resulta más atractiva?, ¿Serenity o yo?

Darien suspiró. No podía dejarse desbordar por las emociones. Estaba muy herido físicamente y cansado, y ver a Serena tan lastimada e indefensa lo estaba matando por dentro pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía enfrentarse a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra su hija.

—Escucha Rini, permíteme acercarme a Serena y curarla con el poder del cristal del plata. Luego la dejamos en libertad, regresándola al mundo humano. A cambio de eso prometo quedarme contigo y ser el padre que te ha hecho falta durante todos estos años…

La jovencita de pelo rosa lo miró por largos instantes, hasta que frunció el ceño

—Si hay algo que estoy segura es que herede algunos rasgos de tu personalidad, y sé que me dices eso solo como una estrategia para hacerme cambiar de opinión y dejarte ir con Serena —reveló, extendiendo su mano hacia Darien.

Unas cadenas de energía doradas salieron del suelo, aprisionando las extremidades masculinas.

Rini se arrodilló frente al cuerpo de Serena, colocando ambas manos sobre la frente de esta.

Darien intentó desesperadamente sacarse las cadenas, pero al parecer el poder del cristal del plata ya no estaba con él desde que Serena había caído inconsciente por el dolor de las heridas.

—Vas a pagar por todos estos años que he estado sola y terminaras en el peor de todos los abismos—amenazó Rini y una luz se dejó ver bajo su palmas contra la frente de su progenitora—, ¡mereces la _muerte!_

—¡Serena despierta! —exclamó Darien con agonía, en un último intento lleno de esperanza para despertarla.

Serena reaccionó abriendo los ojos y colocando ambas manos sobre las muñecas de su hija.

Rini se sintió intimidada por aquella mirada.

Una luz radiante envolvió todo el cuerpo de Serena, y los alrededores comenzaron a cambiar, retornándose cada rincón de color netamente blanco. El ambiente se apreció diferente, inclusive la energía que había en los alrededores era positiva y envolvente.

Las cadenas que aprisionaban a Darien desaparecieron, y él estuvo seguro que jamás, dentro de toda su humanidad, había percibido tal sensación pacífica y divina, ese estremecimiento que solo podía generarse al estar frente a un dios, o en este caso, la mismísima diosa lunar.

En Serena el cabello rubio se retornó en plateado y un vestido blanco envolvió su frágil figura, transformándose completamente en Serenity.

Darien se sintió diferente, como si un peso inmenso se hubiese desalojado de su alma.

La diosa de la luna apartó las manos de su hija, y luego con un grácil movimiento se sentó en el suelo, como si nunca hubiese estado lastimada.

—Rini… —musitó con la voz suave y los ojos dulces, llenos de compasión y amor.

La pequeña se soltó con un brusco ademán del frágil agarre de su madre.

—¿Qué es está sensación que me hace sentir tan enferma?...—cuestionó tocando su pecho.

Serenity sonrió con suavidad.

—Se llama _culpa_ por todos los actos reprochables que has cometido…

—Detén esa sensación —pidió Rini cubriendo sus oídos con las manos.

Su madre la contempló con seriedad, aunque no había reproche en su mirada.

—Esa culpa se irá cuando admitas que has procedido mal en contra de tu propia naturaleza como ser celestial.. Como ley primera debes cuidar de la vida, no aniquilarla.

—¡Ni siquiera soy un ser celestial por completo!, ¡soy una simple híbrida que tanto dioses como humanos detestan!

—Rini, eres maravillosa tal como eres...

—¡Cállate! —exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos—, ¡me abandonaste y me lanzaste al peor de los abismos, y ahora quieres que me disculpe con aquellos seres que tarde o temprano me iban a hacer daño!, ¡yo tan sólo fui precavida y me defendí!

Serenity colocó ambas manos sobre los frágiles hombros de su hija y con una diminuta sonrisa, le susurró:

—Rini, existo desde que la luna está sobre los cielos, por lo que he vivido millones de años…

—¡Y eso qué importa! —respondió con prepotencia.

—Sabes, tener una vida tan longeva y solitaria me ha hecho conocedora de varias cosas. He visto la evolución completa de la humanidad, sé cuál es el comienzo y sé cuál es el fin de la vida, sé lo que hay en el centro de la tierra y los cielos son mi hogar. Con todo este conocimiento, puedo dar por hecho que solo comprendí con sinceridad lo que era vivir cuando formé una familia junto a tu padre Endimion. Sentir que estaba generando vida por primera vez, después de haberla observado durante tantos milenios, fue una sensación increíble e indescriptible. Cada noche que te tuve dentro de mi vientre, soñaba con conocer tu rostro… Deseaba verte crecer, y estar para siempre contigo, en todo momento que me necesitaras. Mi único pecado como diosa, fue desear ser una humana con una vida normal y corriente, y ya he sufrido mi castigo por eso. Te amo mi Rini, mi hija, eres lo que más amo en el infinito universo y lamento muchísimo no estar contigo cuando más lo necesitaste...

Rini la miró completamente sorprendida. Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo por el estilo. Poco a poco comenzó a dejarse llevar por la emoción y un sinfín de lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

— _Mamá_ … —musitó con reconocimiento—, mamá… —repitió con algo más de alegría y se abrazó al cuerpo de Serenity, retornándose en una pequeña niña de cinco años.

La princesa se levantó del suelo, llevándose consigo entre sus brazos a su hija, que parecía haber caído apaciblemente dormida.

De repente un vórtice de luz se abrió a su lado.

Del otro lado se hallaban Artemis y Luna, como ángeles.

—Es hora de irnos —le dijeron a Serenity.

Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia esa luz. Darien reaccionó por inercia y corrió hasta ella, sosteniéndole el antebrazo para detenerla de irse.

Lo miró con los ojos fríos e inexpresivos.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó.

Sintió los labios resecos, y no la reconoció.

—¿ _Serena_?

—Ella no está aquí… El cristal del plata estaba en tu interior. Serena entregó su alma mortal a cambio de que yo, Serenity, pudiera hacer uso del Cristal del plata sin necesidad de matarte. He revivido a todas las personas que han muerto por consecuencia del Gran Sabio y de Rini, y eso incluye a tu hermano Armando, a Mina, Reí, Artemis y Luna. Estos dos últimos serán mis guías para llegar finalmente al Olimpo. A ti te he entregado una longeva vida para que puedas ser feliz a lado de quién tu quieras. Cuando cierres los ojos y caigas dormido, ya no recordarás nada de lo que ha pasado y serás finalmente _emancipado_ de todo mal...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No se vayan...

—Nuestro destino es estar en el Olimpo y cuidar del cristal del plata...

—Por favor, regresa a la vida a Serena...

—Darien, he amado a Endimión como no tienes idea, pero ha sido un error volver a la vida. Tu relación con Serena ha fallado varias veces, tal vez el destino no quiere que estén juntos...

—Otra oportunidad pido. Yo he renacido para ser feliz a tu lado Serenity. Por favor…. Permite que Serena regresé y que Rini renazca como hija nuestra… prometo no alejarme jamás y cuidarlas. Ustedes son mi familia…

—Darien ya te lo he dicho, te estoy dando la _emancipación_...

—¡No me interesa la emancipación si Serena no está a mi lado!

—Lo lamento, pero mi misión en esta vida como Serena ya ha terminado.

—¿Y cuál ha sido tu maldita misión en esta vida? —discutió, olvidándose que estaba frente a un dios y no un simple mortal—, ¿conocerme, enamorarme y luego abandonarme, eliminando los recuerdos dentro de mi mente? Estás inclinada a borrar parte de mi existencia, ¡me estás condenando a vivir con inmensa desdicha! Mi mente puede que no vaya a recordarte jamás, ¿pero que hay de mi alma?

Finalmente vio una reacción en el rostro femenino, que frunció el ceño.

—Tendrás que vivir con ese dolor…

Serenity retomó su caminata hacia la luz, pero Darien la detuvo otra vez.

—¡No puedes irte!

—Eres un hombre muy insistente…

—Esa niña que llevas en tus brazos también es mi hija, tú no las has concebido por arte de magia, ¿por qué no le das también la opción de elegir?

Las mejillas de Serenity se encendieron.

—Darien, deja de insistir. Mi parte humana llamada Serena ha dejado de existir y tienes que dejarla ir…

Él negó con la cabeza y de improvisto abrazó a Serenity. Ella dejó su lado indiferente y frío de lado, sintiendo los latidos de su muerto corazón retumbar desesperados contra sus oídos.

—¿Sabes cuál es mi gran problema contigo? Mi problema es que cuando cierro los ojos sólo te veo a ti y que todos estos años nunca he podido apartarme de lo que siento. No encuentro palabras suficientes, no sé que decirte para que no te vayas, sé que he sido un idiota en muchas ocasiones, perdóname Serena, por favor, perdóname… —musitó con suavidad cerca del oído de la mujer—. Me prometiste que íbamos a recomponer nuestra familia y sé que no romperás nuestra promesa…

Serenity lo apartó bruscamente, sin decirle nada y sin mirarlo. Continuó caminando hacia aquella luz donde la esperaba Artemis y Luna.

—Por favor no, ¡no te vayas!

Intentó atraparla de nuevo pero la luz lo cegó y de repente no había nada. Se mantuvo como un idiota mirando hacia la nada, hasta que cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, con el alma destrozada.

Pero escuchó la voz de Mina detrás de él.

Miró hacia atrás, donde estaba su mejor amiga, quien lo contemplaba acompañada por Rei y Armando, que habían recuperado la vida otra vez.

—Están vivos y bien… —atinó a decir. Era lo único que podía brindarle algo de felicidad, sin embargo saber que jamás volvería a ver a Serena lo estaba matando por dentro—, pero Serena se fue para siempre… —susurró con la voz quebrada y largándose a llorar otra vez con desconsuelo.

Mina caminó un par de pasos más cerca de su mejor amigo y con una sonrisa le dijo:

—Esas lágrimas sólo tienen que ser de felicidad…

Darien detuvo sus lamentaciones y parpadeó sorprendido. Mina le señalaba hacia el frente. El hombre regresó sus ojos a aquella posición y definitivamente, como arte de magia, Serena se hallaba frente a él.

—Serenity ha aceptado tu trato, Darien, y te está entregando otra oportunidad —reveló Mina.

Parpadeó con rapidez y se mantuvo unos segundos completamente en shock observando a Serena.

—Darien —musitó Serena con una suave e inocente sonrisa—, hemos regresado… —agregó colocando una de sus manos sobre su plano vientre.

Los ojos de Darien se llenaron otra vez de lágrimas, pero esta vez de pura emoción, aunque no pudo responderle a ella.

—¿Acaso de verdad creíste que me iba a ir sin ti? Ya sabes, te lo dije una vez, no importa cuánto tenga que esperarte, yo quiero estar a tu _lado_ … —confesó templada.

Se contemplaron directo a los ojos y las palabras sobraron en ese instante…

Darien se abalanzó sobre ella y Serena tambaleó hacia atrás, cayendo en el suelo.

—¡Serena, _te amo_! —exclamó sin ocultar su alegría y estampándole un sincero beso sobre los labios, siendo inmediatamente correspondido.

El amor verdadero supera las barreras del tiempo, inclusive las barreras que impone la mortalidad con su principio y final. Serena y Darien llevaban a sus espaldas el karma de toda una increíble vida pasada, y habían enfrentado la temida muerte sólo para volverse a reencontrar un milenio más tarde. Se les había concedido la oportunidad de volver a empezar y ellos habían sabido superar cada tramo confuso en sus caminos, porque el cariño no era romperse en el primer quiebre, sino saber cosechar experiencia de cada situación para aprender a amar mejor.

Entre ellos el amor siempre se mantuvo ahí en cada obstáculo, transformándose, adaptándose y madurando con los errores, porque él siempre sería su alma gemela, y ella siempre sería eternamente la niña de sus ojos, **la mujer de su vida...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Te amo..._

 _con el mundo que no entiendo,_

 _con la gente que no comprende,_

 _con la ambivalencia de mi alma,_

 _con la incoherencia de mis actos,_

 _con la fatalidad del destino,_

 _con la conspiración del deseo,_

 _con la ambigüedad de los hechos"_

 **Pablo Neruda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POR SIEMPRE FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al lector de esta historia:**

Has leído un promedio de 232.800 letras divididas en 49 capítulos. Cada capítulo en promedio corresponde a 12 hojas de Word,en letra Calibri, tamaño 11, abarcando en total 588 páginas. Así que: _¡felicitaciones a todos ustedes por haber llegado a este tramo!_

Este fanfic comenzó su publicación en mayo del 2008 en y terminó en setiembre de 2017, siendo actualizado con irregularidad durante casi una década. Comencé a escribirlo con 14 años y actualmente tengo 24 años, he madurado y cambiado y crecido junto con esta historia a lo largo de todo este tiempo, y el fanfic se ha transformado en mi pequeño Frankestein, con muchas situaciones enredadas, porque he de confesar que al ser mi fanfic a prueba y error he dejado que mi imaginación trepara más allá de los límites de una trama concienzudamente estructurada. Por lo que quiero agradecer inmensamente el apoyo y paciencia de todas esas personas que han estado acá, con cada lectura, comentario, alerta o favorito, porque ustedes también han participado activamente, sugiriendo, indicando lo que les gustaba o no, y guiándome hacia donde debía enfocarme y dónde no debía ir más allá. Muchas gracias, de verdad, inclusive en momentos de máxima oscuridad la compañía que inconscientemente me han brindado. ¡Gracias por hacer volar mi imaginación! Sobre todo muchas gracias a Diane que nos conocimos en esta plataforma en el año 2008, y una especial mención también a YssaReyes.

El 19 de mayo 2016 publiqué el último capítulo de "La niña de mis ojos: Revelación", como siempre, durante la noche. A la mañana siguiente fui a despertar a mi padre y él estaba muerto. Entonces, ¿qué hice? Pues, me puse a escribir y diez días después publiqué " _Emancipación_."

La última saga creo que fue la más difícil para mí.

Empecé escribiendo sin saber que estaba escribiendo, sólo quería escribir para no pensar (válgame la redundancia). Publiqué también un nuevo fanfic llamado: "Érase una vez: Nosotros." Después de eso creo que estuve dos meses sin entrar a Fanfiction, y cuando regresé vi que ya llevaba escritos 4 capítulos de "La niña de mis ojos: Emancipación", y no sé como paso, porque yo no recordaba haber escrito nada XDDDDDDDDD

Media zombie y algo atontada como estaba continué publicando, hasta que unos meses después imprevistamente olvide que mi padre se había muerto, y tuve que llamar a emergencias. Me dieron unas pastillas que me durmieron. A la mañana siguiente continuaba algo confusa (yo no me medico ni con aspirinas), así que lo primero que hice fue entrar a esta web y a Wattpad. Me puse a leer comentarios para tener mi cabeza concentrada en algo más, y así fue como ese mismo día me puse manos a las obra y comencé a relatar en tiempo record el _"Capítulo 7: Confesión"_ y el _"Capítulo 8: Encuentro_." Y ahora viendo hacia atrás me doy cuenta que inconscientemente he plasmado como me sentía ese día, y eso que jamás he sido compinche de mis personajes porque siempre terminó maltratándolos. Escribir fanfics ha sido mi terapia durante estos meses, por lo que también publiqué una nueva historia llamada: _"Hombre en la luna."_

A todo esto, vuelvo a reiterar las gracias por todo.

Este es el final, **aunque falta un merecido EPÍLOGO que todavía no comencé a escribir.** Espero no tardar mucho en eso… aunque los invito a leer mis otros fanfics.

Un gran abrazo, y nos estamos viendo.

29/09/2017

.

.

.


End file.
